With a Little Help From Their Friends
by KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG
Summary: They're perfect for each other. It's obvious to everyone around them. So maybe they'll get a few pushes to make them see it too. JONAS fandom. NICKXMACY. JOEXSTELLA. TOTALLY AU.
1. Chapter One

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A AU AS THEY COME. LIKE REALLY THE ONLY THINGS THAT ISN'T AU IS THE FACT THAT STELLA STILL GREW UP WITH THE BOYS IN THIS STORY. OTHER THAN THAT I'VE SORT OF COMPLETELY REWRITTEN EVERYTHING. I HOPE YOU LIKE MY VERSION THOUGH. ANY COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, CONCERNS SHOULD BE DELIVERED VIA REVIEW AFTER YOU'RE DONE READING. ALSO MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END BECAUSE I'VE INCLUDED SOME PRETTY IMPORTANT QUESTIONS/INFORMATION. THANKS. **

**RATING: PG-13 (I SWORE A FEW TIMES)**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE, NO WAY, NOW HOW. **

- N - & - M -

"I'm pretty sure I left you sitting in that exact same spot when I left yesterday," Keller pointed out when she walked into Nick's studio and found him sitting at his piano with his headphones hanging around his neck. There was sheet music scattered in so many different places you might have thought a tornado had blown through the room. Keller silently groaned because she knew that all signs pointed to him being blocked which was really not good because a blocked Nick Lucas was an anti-social and moody Nick Lucas and he couldn't afford to be either one of those things when his brother was getting married in less than 72 hours. Oh and his penthouse apartment was serving as wedding headquarters. "You have moved right? You haven't like stored away enough food and supplies to avoid leaving the room for until like 10 minutes before the dress rehearsal, have you?"

Nick sighed and looked up at Keller. He knew just by the look on her face that he looked like hell. "I've moved. Just only when I knew the coast was clear." He'd waited until the penthouse was eerily quiet and then he'd make his escape. "Remind me again why I agreed to let them make my apartment wedding headquarters."

"Because Stella gave you puppy dog eyes and I was in the other room so it wasn't like I could come up with a good excuse for you like I normally would have. And because you're Nick Lucas and even if you were the serious member of JONAS you are also the biggest sucker when it comes to helping your brothers."

When Keller answered the advertisement to be a personal assistant she was sure that she'd be working for some crazed New Yorker who worked 80+ hours a week at their high-powered law firm and needed someone who could help them do things like remember their anniversary and not get caught cheating on their significant other like one of her friends Lana did. So imagine her surprise when she realized that not only was this person not a crazed New Yorker but that it was Nick Lucas. And okay so yeah over time she would find out that he was kind of crazed and did work 80+ hours a week but he could care less if she wore anything other than jeans an Converse. And working for Nick Lucas meant getting to travel to countries and places that she'd never dreamed. And the best part is that she now knew all of these awesome people who her friends were forced to read about in magazines. Like while all of her friends were going to be reading about Stella and Joe's regal New York wedding she was actually going to be in attendance. And so if you can't tell she loved her job even though it was the reason that she couldn't manage to get a boyfriend to save her life because it was hard to explain to your boyfriend that you'd be gone for at least three months with your rockstar employer or that you wouldn't be able to do dinner until at least three weeks because the media blitz for the new album was starting soon.

"So what you're saying is it's your fault?" He joked, flashing her one of the rare smiles that sent girl into frenzy when they laid eyes on it.

"In your dreams," she shot back. And so yeah this is another perk of the job because how many bosses allow you to basically treat them like the irritating brother that you feel like they kind of are.

"Believe me I'm definitely dreaming of anything that has to do with this wedding in my dreams."

"You really may want to work on at least pretending to be excited for the big nuptials that it seems every media outlet on the planet is talking about," Keller suggested because honestly if she didn't know better she'd think Nick was in love with Stella.

"I am excited."

"And I'm really a man."

"Really? The hormones you took really did wonders."

Keller rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I just want to finish this song and finish this album. And even though I was blocked before Stella and her posse took over my den I can't help but think that they're not helping my creative process either."

When Keller first started working for Nick she would say things like what can I do to help? She wanted to figure out how to unblock him. Now she just let things run their course because honestly her trying to help him did nothing but make him even more on edge.

"You know sooner or later Stella is going to come in here, right?"

"I know."

"Have you worked on your best man speech?"

Nick sighed deeply.

"You do realize the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow night, right?"

"I'll get it done."

"You better because we all know that Kevin will come up with some sort of ridiculously charming speech that no one will be sure where it came from. And you won't want to look like the dud especially when you're supposed to be the one whose good with words."

Nick couldn't help but smile because Keller was right. Kevin was like a savant when it came to moments like that. Normally he was all smiles and jokes but the second the situation called for this touching declaration about the beauty of love you could count on Kevin to be your man.

"So work on the speech and pretend you're not a moody musician until after Joe and Stella have left for their honeymoon." Keller told him as she stood to leave.

This was one of those moments when Nick couldn't help but feel like maybe he worked for Keller. She was bossy kind of like Stella but unlike Stella she didn't talk in exclamation points. When she walked into the room he just knew she was the right girl to be his assistant. And yeah they clashed heads in a way that he was pretty sure they weren't supposed to be because he was the boss. And okay she was quick to call him on his shit but he appreciated that because few people did. And anyway she was right his attitude was going to do nothing but earn him a lot of grief from his family.

"Where you are going?"

"I told Grey I would help him pick up the tuxedos and all of that jazz since it's not like I'd be doing anything here but busting your balls about not writing your speech yet."

"But who is going to keep Stella from busting in here with a request any minute?"

Keller couldn't help but grin even though she knew it was totally cruel. "You're a Grammy award winning musician and a grown man. I'm sure you can handle Stella."

"King Kong couldn't handle Stella," Nick stated in a tone that was so serious it was almost comical.

Keller laughed. "I'm on my cell phone so you can call me if you need anything. Remember speech first, song second."

And then Keller was gone and Nick was left just waiting for Stella to bust into the room all smiles saying things like Nick, thanks so much for letting us use the penthouse before saying I kind of need a big favor because Stella Malone always needed a favor.

- N - & - M -

"Zack have you seen my Ferragamo peep toes?" Macy asked as she searched her closet for the coveted shoes that she'd bought especially for Stella's rehearsal dinner. She knew the blonde stylist would be impressed when she laid eyes on them.

"You know before I started working for you I didn't have a clue as to what the difference was between a peep toe and a pump." Zack replied dryly as he walked into the room.

Macy chuckled softly. "I'm sorry working for me has bruised your manhood."

"Yeah the grin on your face says you feel really bad," Zack said as he grabbed the box off of the top shelf where he'd been forced to put them because her shoe rack was already full. "I thought you said you were packed."

"I was packed, well sort of."

Zack glanced at her open suitcase and gave her a look that said it didn't look that way.

"I just didn't feel like I had packed enough."

"We're only going to be there for three days. And literally one of your outfits is already picked out for you." Zack sighed as he straightened her belongings up.

"There are going to be a lot of important people there and I don't want them to look at me and think oh there's that poor little girl whose fiancé cheated on her with a TV weathergirl," she added as she grabbed a pair of jeans as well as three nice blouses that she knew Stella would like, she'd been the one to pick them out for Macy, and gave them to Zack to pack for her.

"Grab the orange BCBG one shoulder dress for the rehearsal dinner and the silk ruffled one for the bachelorette party," Zack was so happy that there wasn't anyone here to hear him giving Macy fashion advice. "And honestly Macy no one feels bad for you. You won the Australian Open. You're probably going to win Wimbledon and the U.S. Open. So stop thinking people are going to feel sorry for you." He knew it sounded harsh but that Macy understood he meant it out of love.

"I was on Maxim's Hot 100 list." She'd been number seven. At the photo shoot she'd been almost positive that Zack had died and gone to heaven.

"Okay Ron Burgundy now you're just sounding egoistical," Zack joked. "The car that's taking us to the airport is going to be outside in literally like two minutes."

"I'm basically packed," Macy declared as she shoved a couple of handbags into her suitcase.

Zack shot her yet another unconvinced look.

"Okay I'll be packed. Call and let remind Stella what time our flight is getting in."

- N - & - M -

Stella grinned when she got the text from Zack saying that he and Macy were headed to the airport. Of all the clients that Stella had invited to the wedding Macy was the only one who earned the honor of actually being in the wedding. That was because Macy was also one of the only ones who didn't act like she knew more about fashion and style than Stella. Plus maybe Stella had a plan up her sleeve. So maybe kind of sort was planning on attempting to hook Macy and Nick up.

She knew that if they got to know each other that they would be totally perfect together. They were opposites in all the right ways. She knew that Nick was passionate enough to make Macy weak in the knees and she knew that Macy was bubbly enough to make Nick stop taking the world so damn seriously. And for the first time since knowing both of them and wanting to hook them up they were both single.

"What are you planning?" Danielle asked her soon-to-be sister-in-law. It was obvious by the mischievous look on her face that Stella was up to something.

"Nothing."

"Stella I've known you for four years," Danielle reminded her. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Well you know my friend/client Macy?"

"The tennis champion. Yeah I'm pretty sure I'd have to live under a rock to not know who she was."

"Okay well I'm going to try and hook her up with Nick."

Danielle wished she was one of those women who was above meddling. If she had been she would have told Stella not to interfere and to let Nick sort out his own relationship troubles. Instead she said, "Thank God." Because she'd already been wondering if there was going to be someone at the wedding that they could set him up with. She knew from Kevin that he needed a girl to help him break out of songwriting funk. "What's the plan?"

Stella grinned before telling Danielle what she had come up with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS. I DID. I INTRODUCED TWO NEW CHARACTERS THAT I HOPE YOU LIKE. THEY'RE GOING TO BE KIND OF MAIN FOCUSES IN THIS STORY BECAUSE I HAVE A TENDENCY TO FEATURE CHARACTERS THAT I MAKE UP BUT WHO I THINK COULD TOTALLY WORK IN THE FANDOM I'M WRITING FOR. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE ACTOR I HAD IN MIND FOR ZACK AND THE ONE I HAD IN MIND FOR KELLER LET ME KNOW. ALSO I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF WHAT I HAVE SO FAR SO IF YOU REVIEW THEN YOU'LL BE REWARDED WITH A SNEAK PEEK OF CHAPTER TWO. THANKS SO MUCH FOR TUNING IN. - KRISTINE. **


	2. Chapter Two

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO I'M REALLY GLAD THAT YA'LL SEEMED TO LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER. I ALSO HOPE YOU LIKED THE SNEAK PEEKS I SENT OUT. IF YOU WANT A SNEAK PEEK AND YOU DON'T HAVE A FFNET ACCOUNT THEN JUST LEAVE ME AN EMAIL ADDRESS THAT I CAN SEND THE SNEAK PEEK TO. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL NO. **

- N - & - M -

Keller groaned as she hauled eight tuxedoes across the street and into the car that Stella had reserved for Grey for wedding errands. "Clothes are heavy," she commented once all eight tuxes were stored safely in the backseat of the car along with the bridesmaid dresses and usher outfits.

"How do you think I got this body?" Grey asked as motioned to his chiseled physique. "It certainly wasn't in a gym because God knows I don't have time for that."

"I thought you met Sal in a gym."

Sal, better known as Salvatore Maurizio, was not only Grey's life partner but was also the preeminent bakery chef on the West Coast. Seriously he's done like everyone's weddings. His name was to wedding cakes like Vera's was to dresses. Networks had been trying to convince him to do his own show for years. He refused constantly because he didn't want to alienate his clientele.

"I did but that was when I lived here." Grey told her. "In New York City the best place to meet attractive gay men is the gym. In LA the best place to meet them is overpriced salons and the occasional exclusive dance club."

"Consider me informed," Keller smiled.

"I'm telling you babe gay mating rituals are so regional even I don't know them all and we all know I'm gayer than a 1970s Elton John outfit," Grey joked.

Keller was laughing so hard that she was still gasping when she answered Nick's phone call. She tried to catch her breath but it only made it worse so she eventually managed to say, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Nick asked because it kind of sounded like she was wheezing.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just laughing at something Grey said. Are you okay?" She knew the answer was no because why else would he be calling. It wasn't like he was one of those guys who called just because he was bored and wanted to know if she was up for a chat. And she already knew that the root of his problem was going to be Stella or this wedding or potentially a combination of the two.

"I think Stella's plotting something."

"Like?"

"I don't know…something."

"And your reasoning for this hunch, would be?"

"Because I've known Stella since before she thought matching was a mandatory life rule. I know when she's plotting."

"Does this mean you've actually left your studio again?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "You're acting like I was in there for a solid week or something. And I had actually moved more than a few times between the last time you say me yesterday and when you saw me today. I just happened to be in the same position."

"That's a lot of words, but in no way is it an answer," she pointed out.

"Yes I left the room for coffee and she had this grin on her face that said she was up to no good."

"Up to no good? Are you secretly like a 65 year old grandmother of three or something?" Keller asked incredulously.

"Are you trying this hard to be overly sarcastic?"

"Maybe," she admitted with a smirk that she knew he could already picture even though they were talking on the phone.

"Stop smirking," Nick hated that he knew her well enough to predict a smirk. "And maybe help me with my problem."

"What do you think she's plotting?"

"I don't know but I think Danielle is on it because she was grinning at me in the exact same way."

"They may just be excited about the wedding."

"I doubt it."

And so did Keller really. She was pretty sure that he was right. She was giving him grief because it made her happy and not because she thought he really was being paranoid.

"Shit here she comes," Nick groaned when heard the familiar sound of her heels clicking on his hardwood floors.

"Just appreciate she loves you enough that she's willing to scheme for you," Keller advised before she heard Stella's extra cheery voice say Niiick in that way that only she can without making him want to shoot himself. And then he was gone.

"Is Stella planning something that has to do with Nick?"

Grey grinned and nodded. "She wants to set him up with Macy Misa."

"Macy Misa? Where do I know that name?"

"She's to women's tennis as my Sal is to baking. She's the best."

Grey loved Macy. He loved that when they had to work with her Stella didn't get all uptight like she normally did. He loved that when she wasn't one of those LA Hollywood types who talked about herself like she was a gift to the world. She was different and he appreciated. Not only that but he also thought she was totally perfect for Nick like his boss did.

"Well I'm glad they're setting him up because he needs to get out."

"Look who's talking," Grey scoffed. "You never date."

"I date."

Grey shot her a look that said who're you trying to kid.

"Okay so I don't date but it's like not I have time."

"And Nick does?"

"Nick's right it is annoying when someone challenges everything you say."

"Especially when they are right." Grey added as he gave her one of his most dazzling smiles.

- N - & - M -

"Have I told you lately how super sweet it was of you to let us use the penthouse as wedding headquarters?"

Nick tried to keep smiling and reminding himself that he loved Stella and that he shouldn't fear her presence in his studio. "It was my pleasure."

"Well I know you aren't exactly one for sharing your space so this was really sweet Nick," Stella could tell by the look on his face that he was on to her.

"I'd do anything for family," he echoed the words that Keller had said earlier.

"Good because I kind of need a favor."

"Okay," he drawled because it wasn't like he didn't already know that this was coming. He knew she'd want a favor even before he knew that she was planning something. Stella Malone was a creature of habits. "What is it?"

"I somehow managed to forget that I was supposed to be picking up one of my bridesmaids from the airport," Stella said just like se had practiced in the mirror. "And now I'm meeting with the people who are throwing my dress rehearsal tomorrow to go over the final details at the same time as I'm supposed to be picking her up."

"Keller and Grey can't?" He already knew that she was going to make an excuse as to why he was the only person she knew who could do it but he figured he should at least try to put up a fight. And now he knew for certain that she was scheming and that scheme included hooking him up with whoever this bridesmaid was.

"They're doing errands," Stella reminded him. "And a car service is so impersonal." She added because she knew that was going to be his next suggestion to solve her problem. "You know I wouldn't have asked if there was someone else. I mean you've already opened your home to me and everything. And I know you're working on your new album."

Nick sighed. "What time is her flight arriving?"

"In an hour."

"I guess I should probably change into something a bit more acceptable," he said as he motioned to the dark gray sweats and baby blue V-neck he was wearing.

"Maybe you should try the dark wash jeans I brought you and that royal blue button down you wore to Joe's last premiere," Stella suggested sweetly.

"Your ability to remember what we wore and when is a little unnerving," he replied as he pulled off his headphones and set them down on the chair he'd been sitting in.

"What kind of a stylist would I be if I didn't?" Stella asked as she innocently glanced down at the floor and saw that half of the sheets of paper seemed to be filled halfway filled with song lyrics and scribbles. "Blocked?" she asked as she motioned to the floor.

"Just a little," he gave her a sheepish grin as he looked around the room and noticed just how messy it was. He was surprised that Keller managed to not comment on it. It looked like he'd just gotten frustrated and pushed everything off of his piano even though it was more like he would just toss each sheet of paper in the air when he realized that it wasn't going to work.

"Maybe the wedding will inspire you," Stella said hopefully. What she really wanted to say was hopefully you'll meet Macy and she'll make that little creative mind of yours go into overtime and then I won't have to feel nearly as bad about taking over your home because at least I introduced you to a girl that helped you write another Grammy award winning album. She thought what she actually said was probably a little safer and not nearly as wordy.

"Hopefully," Nick didn't necessarily think that was true but it wasn't like he could say I'm pretty sure it's just going to distract me from my livelihood. Keller would kick his ass. "Are you excited about the wedding?"

"Want to know the truth?"

"Of course."

"I'm just ready for it to be over," Stella admitted, "It's tiring and I'm ready for it to just be official that we're married because occasionally I think I'm just dreaming. It's like I'm waiting to wake up and realize that's he still dating Vanessa."

Nick shuddered at the thought of Vanessa Page. She'd been insane. Like seriously insane. Whereas Stella was quirky and high-strung Vanessa had mostly been nonsensical like a poor imitation of an e.e. cummings poem. He hated having to put up with her because his brother couldn't see through her new age mumbo jumbo. When Joe had called saying that they'd finally decided to go their separate ways he'd literally had to resist the urge to do a happy dance. And Nick wasn't much of a dancer so that tells you just how much he couldn't stand Vanessa.

"Don't even joke about that." Nick insisted. "Keller does a pretty good imitation of Vanessa. You should have her show it to you when she gets back from errands with Grey."

"I definitely will," she assured him. "You know I really do appreciate you letting us use your place." Stella echoed her earlier sentiments but this time she said it in a more genuine tone.

She hadn't actually expected him to agree. It had been Joe's idea even though she'd been the one to actually ask. She'd figured he'd come up with a reason as to why his place wouldn't work and that would be that. Instead he'd kind of blinked at her a few times before saying well okay yeah I guess that would be okay.

It fell on his shoulders because he was the only person in the wedding party that lived in the city. Danielle and Kevin lived too far away in New Jersey and were going to be staying in a hotel so that they didn't have to drive back and forth for the festivities. Her and Joe as well as most of the people they knew they lived in Los Angeles. That literally left Nick as the only person who had enough space for a wedding this scale. And so even though she knew that he regretted his decision the second she started having her planning boards show up here she still appreciated the gesture because it wasn't like it was something he had to do.

"You already told me," he jokingly reminded her.

"Yeah well this time I'm saying it without having the goal that you'll do me a favor."

"I see."

"And so now I'm going to let you go change into the outfit I suggested earlier." Stella said as she stood to leave.

Nick was about halfway to his bedroom when he stopped and turned around. "Stella?"

"Yeah?" she answered from the living room where she was getting her things together for her meeting. She couldn't help but think it was easier to get ready to go places when she had Grey constantly there reminding her to grab this, or asking if she needed that. He was much better at remembering everything that she needed.

"You never told me what the bridesmaids name was ," he pointed out as he grabbed the jeans and shirt that she had been talking about. She'd been right that they looked good together.

"Oh it's Macy," Stella smiled brightly.

"How will I know it's her?"

"Just park in the VIP section that you guys used to use when you toured together. I'll tell her what your car looks like. That way you won't get mobbed."

"Okay sounds good," Nick replied as he pulled on a belt.

"Who is a better stylist than me?" Stella was leaning in the doorway and admiring her suggestion. She knew that Macy wouldn't be able to not notice just how good looking Nick was in navy.

Nick didn't respond. Instead he said, "I think you've been spending too much time around Joe."

"And to think that for one moment you were my favorite Lucas brother." Stella joked.

- N - & - M -

"I'm so glad to be off of that plane," Macy said as she tried to stretch a little. She hated how tense she got when she was flying. It always made her feel so restless once it was over.

"At least you didn't get hounded as badly as you did on the flight back from Sydney," Zack reminded her.

That flight had been truly miserable. Macy had been tired after celebrating harder than she'd ever celebrated in her life. By the time they got on the plane all she'd wanted to do was crash for the extremely long flight. Instead she'd had to deal with fans coming up and asking her to take pictures and sign autographs the entire time. Because Macy was one of those unusually genuinely nice people, that are so rare he often jokes you'll find five four leaf clovers before you'll meet someone nicer than Macy, she didn't deny a single person.

"We got a text from Stella," he said as he opened it. _Managed to double book myself. Can't be there to pick you up. __L__ Sent someone I trust to do the job. Same plan. Different car. Silver BMW. Hope flight went OK. See you tonight. _

"What'd she say?" Macy asked as she tried to keep her head down so that no one would recognize her. She wasn't in the mood to take pictures or sign autographs.

"Apparently she managed to double book appointments and had to send a car to pick us up."

"That's surprising," Macy remarked. "Usually Grey is all over stuff like that."

"It's probably the wedding that caused the mix-up though. You know everyone is probably stretched crazy thin. This is supposed to be the wedding of the year after all."

Macy nodded as she turned down the side hall that Stella said would lead them to the side entrance where the car would be waiting. "Is that supposed to be us?" She asked in regards to the silver BMW that was waiting.

"Looks like it."

She was surprised when the driver got out of the car and it turned out that he wasn't a driver at all. Instead standing there waiting for them to get close was none other than Stella's soon-to-be brother-in-law Nick Lucas.

Macy suddenly was pretty sure that there hadn't been a mix-up at all.

"Is that Nick Lucas?" Zack asked quietly.

"Yep," Macy confirmed.

And from the looks of it he was just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

- N - & - M -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOW! HAHA. I'M REALLY HAPPY I FINISHED THIS. I KNOW THAT YOU'RE PROBABLY LIKE PLEASE GO AHEAD AND INTRODUCE THEM. ALL I CAN SAY IS HAVE PATIENCE. THEY ARE DEFINITELY GOING TO MEET IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS UPDATE. IF YOU REVIEW AGAIN I'LL SEND YOU ANOTHER SNEAK PEEK. AS LONG AS YOU WANT ONE. - KRISTINE. **


	3. Chapter Three

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M GENERALLY DIGGING THE FACT THAT PEOPLE ARE LIKING THIS SO FAR! I'M ALSO HAPPY PEOPLE DIG KELLER BECAUSE WRITING KELLER MAKES ME SMILE. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. **

**RATING: PGISH (I DON'T THINK THERE IS ANYTHING IN HERE THAT WARRANTS IT BEING RATED HIGHER. SORRY IF THERE IS.)**

**DISLCAIMER: INSERT KELLER LIKE SCOFF AND EYE ROLL HERE. **

- N - & - M -

"It seems she must have surprised you too," Macy remarked once she finally reached Nick. He still had this adorably confused/surprised look on his face. "I'm Macy, Macy Misa and that stud behind me is Zack my assistant," she replied as she pointed her thumb at Zack who was walking just a bit slower because he was the one who was stuck carrying all of the bags. And then she stuck her hand out to shake his hand.

Nick was happy that it was kind of dark in the parking garage because he blushed a little in embarrassment. She must have known that he was surprised by the look on his face. "She told me I was picking up a Macy," Nick replied as he shook her hand. "I just didn't realize that you were going to be well you." He cringed at how stupid he must have sounded. And to think he was the one who was supposed to be good with words. "I'm Nick."

"It's nice to meet you Nick. And don't worry about. We knew someone was picking us up but we didn't expect them to be a Grammy award winning musician. So consider us even." Macy suggested. "We'll just blame it on Stella. Say she didn't supply her usual amount of details."

"Sounds good to me," Nick agreed as he gave her one of his renowned half smiles that literally could make thousands of girls weak in the knees in moments.

Still he couldn't help but wonder how Stella had never actually said that Macy the client she absolutely loved was also the girl who had just recently won the Australian Open. He would have remembered something like that. And it wasn't like she wasn't always going on and on about her other clients who were significantly less interesting like the blonde limited actress who before Stella dressed like she was a cast member on The Jersey Shore. Actually that was a disgrace to Sammi and the girls because this actress dressed worse. When Stella first heard him make this comparison she'd been shocked to say the least until he explained that Keller made him watch The Jersey Shore because she said it would help him relax and he couldn't like and say that there wasn't a part of him that did kind of like it. And occasionally he did use the phrase grenades, but mostly he just laughed when Keller said it.

"So how did you get stuck picking us up?" Macy asked as she read her emails. It was amazing how many people sent you things when you weren't there to check them right away.

"Stella apparently had to go to a meeting with the people who are handling the dress rehearsal tomorrow. I think Danielle went with her. That or she went back to Jersey for the night. Grey and Keller, my assistant, are doing wedding errands. Joe's in Jersey doing whatever it is Joe does when he's not acting or fighting with Stella. Probably bullshitting with Kevin. And so that left me." Nick explained as he shrugged and shot her a quick lopsided grin.

"Well I'm glad that you could come," Macy told him. "And between you and me Stella and Grey are atrocious drivers," she mock whispered.

Nick started to tell her how much worse Joe was when his phone started ringing. He knew it was Keller because of the ridiculous ringtone that played. She'd demanded that her personal ringtone be "My Chick Bad" which of course always made people glance at him randomly because no one expected Nick Lucas to be a closet Ludacris fan. He pressed the button on his dash just like the dealer had shown Keller who later showed him. Not only was she the one who bought the Beemer on his behalf, but she was also the one who mostly drove it. He lived within walking distance of almost all the places he went so he didn't really need to use it unless he was going to Jersey to see his family.

"What's up Keller?"

"Grey and I just finished doing wedding errands and we wanted to know if you wanted us to bring some dinner home." She explained before adding, "You sound funny. Are you _actually_ driving?"

Nick rolled his eyes at the way she exaggerated the word actually. "Yes. I'm driving. It seems you and Grey aren't the only people helping out with the Joella wedding. I picked up Macy and her assistant Zack up from the airport for Stella. It seems Grey allowed her to double book herself."

Keller chuckled softly because she knew that Nick had figured out Stella's plan. "Well you know the Joella wedding has really stretched us thin. I mean come on Joe's actually having to do work. When does that happen?"

Macy couldn't help herself and had to snort at the joke.

"I see Macy agrees with me," Keller stated with a satisfied smile.

"Hey Joe does work," Zack piped up, "On his hair."

And at that Macy and Nick just lost it.

"And on driving Stella crazy," Keller added.

"Preach!" Grey jokingly chimed in.

"Okay so before this becomes a let's see who can come up with the best Joe diss contest," Keller said because she knew where this would go and Nick would win but somehow whatever diss he said would get back to Joe because Joe always seemed to find out whenever they made fun of him. It was like one of those guarantees that you could just count on. "Are you guys hungry because we just pulled up in front of Hong Kong Palace?"

"Starving," Macy said. She'd somehow manage to forget her bag of trail mix at the condo when they were leaving for the airport and she was so not about to try to fill up on those airplane cookies that you either loved or didn't understand why they made them. Zack loved them. She didn't understand them. It worked well for their flying relationship.

"Okay we'll load up and meet you back at HQ."

"See you in like 15 and make sure Cho gives you plenty of duck sauce," Nick hated when Cho skimped on the duck sauce.

"Will do," Keller replied before hanging up.

"So that was your assistant?" Macy asked once Keller had hung up. And she'd thought that her and Zack had an odd dynamic.

Nick nodded. "Yeah of like three years. It's not exactly the most professional relationship I have in my life but it works."

Zack half-listened to what they had to say but mostly he just sat in the backseat thinking that Keller sounded super hot. In South Florida where they lived he was surrounded by snobby tennis players and wannabe models who looked at a normal guy like him with disdain. And the ones who did like him usually were such high maintenance that they weren't worth it. Keller sounded like the anti-version of a South Florida girl. Maybe Macy wouldn't be the only one who got a wedding hookup because come on how obvious was Stella being with this one.

"So where is exactly is HQ?" Macy asked.

"My penthouse. She's referring to the fact that for the next few days it's wedding headquarters."

"How'd you get saddled with that responsibility?"

"I'm the only person who lives in the city," Nick said in a voice that showed just how not excited he was about it. "And Keller wasn't there to help me come up with a convincing lie that would not only spare Stella's feelings but make it sound like I wanted to."

"So not only are you the serious member of JONAS but you're the sucker too," Macy joked.

"No Kevin and Joe are definitely the suckers," Nick insisted. "I'm just the one who has trouble denying family."

"I see," Macy said in a tone that suggested she still thought he was a sucker, but maybe that was one of the things that she liked about him.

She'd heard a lot of stories about Nick Lucas before. Only a couple of them prepared her for the guy sitting next to her. Most of the stories she heard though were about pranks that Joe and Kevin had successfully, but more likely than not unsuccessfully tried to pull on the youngest member of the trio. If pushed she'd admit she always thought he'd be moody and wouldn't have more than two words to say to her. She'd always wondered how someone who was always described as being so serious could put up with Joe as an older brother. Or even Kevin for that matter. Kevin who constantly started talking about things that even Macy had trouble following occasionally.

When she'd posed that question to Stella, the blonde had just shrugged and said you've just got to know him. And so she'd waited not so patiently to meet the Lucas that once again if pushed she'd admit to always thinking as being the cutest. I mean what girl her age didn't at least love one JONAS song and maybe dream about meeting them one day. Just because when they were at their peak she was already trying to move up in the tennis rankings and was part of a pretty successful doubles team. That didn't make her immune from having crushes on male celebrities and at that there was no one who could honestly rival the wholesome brothers. The only real difference between her and most girls her age was that she actually had the means to meet them.

And so maybe part of the reason she was so excited to be in Stella's wedding was because she knew that she'd finally get to meet Nick. And now that she'd met him she was pleasantly surprised that Stella had been right. You just kind of had to meet him to get him. What you saw on television and heard about in stories really never painted the whole picture to who he was.

- N - & - M -

"Stop staring," Macy whispered to Zack once Nick and Keller went to grab plates and Grey went to call Sal.

"Look who's talking," Zack countered. "You've been drooling over him since you shook his hand."

Macy blushed. She wanted to fight him. She really did. She wanted to be like you should really get your vision checked Zack because I haven't not been eyeing him. She knew it was pointless though. They both knew he was right. "He was drooling back though right? You got that vibe right?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Of course he eyeing you back. He basically had to pick his jaw up off the ground when he laid eyes on you."

Macy smiled and bumped shoulders with Zack. "I think she was eyeing you back too. If that helps."

- N - & - M -

"Let the record reflect that I was right about Stella scheming," Nick said once they were in the kitchen.

"I never said you were wrong about that," Keller pointed out. "I just questioned your reasoning. Which you know did sound a bit paranoid especially to someone who doesn't spend half of their life listening to your delusional rambles."

"I'm delusional? You're the one who gave me a whole 30 minute speech about why you thought there was more to Elvis' death than was released."

"Listen there are a lot reports to suggest," Keller started but stopped because okay so maybe she did sound just a little delusional. "It's called a conspiracy theory Nick."

"It's called I've known Stella almost my entire life Keller," he threw back at her.

"At least she's cute," Keller said. "And different from the countless other one-dimensional whores you force me to be kind to."

"Like who?"

"Like every girl you've dated other than Jenny Humphrey who wasn't one-dimensional but was just flat out crazy."

Keller had been so excited when Nick started dating Jenny. She was a huge fan of the girl who was one of those few fashion designers that didn't just sell out to become famous. Plus she was edgy. She just knew that Jenny would be a great change of pace for Nick. And then she found out that the girl was just straight up insane.

Seriously there was an entire tape full of drunken pleas to give her another chance in the back of a drawer to prove it. Like to this day Nick was worried about going places if he thought that there was a chance that Jenny would show up.

Nick frowned because okay she was kind of right. He didn't really have all that great of taste in girls. And Jenny really was crazy. Talented, but super crazy.

"She'll be a good change of pace for you," Keller assured him.

"You're talking like we're getting married or something. We literally just met. I don't even really know her."

"But I know you Nick and Stella's schemes usually work much more effectively than Kevin and Joe's. Plus you haven't stopped smiling or been your usually broody self since picking her up. It's like a whole new Nick Lucas." She joked. "And because I'm feeling kind I'll admit that I think that Zack is totally cute. He's not gay right?"

"Didn't seem it to me."

"Great," Keller said before grabbing the plates and walking back into the dining room.

- N - & - M -

"So are you taking a break from music?" Macy asked as she dug into a container of Almond Chicken.

"I'm working on my new album or at least trying to."

"He's blocked," Keller added because she knew that Macy wouldn't understand what he meant by trying to. Sometimes she wished that he was as good at actually talking to people as he was singing to them. "But once he gets over it he'll write 50 songs in a matter of three days and it'll be like it never happened."

"So you write all of your own stuff then?" Macy knew that he wrote some of the songs himself. Stella had told her all about the song he wrote about Stella and Joe's relationship. But still she hadn't realized that he wrote everything himself.

He nodded and then told her softly, "It means more that way. It's like easier to connect with an audience. When I sing a song I want people to know that they're getting a part of me."

Keller glanced back and forth between them. The air was kind of electric. She had to bite her tongue to avoid saying I thought you only found this kind of intense UST in movies. Instead she said, "So Zack do you play tennis?" Even though it was the lame kind of question she would have cracked on Nick for.

"Badly," Zack admitted with a sheepish grin.

Zack normally hated when people asked that question. Mostly because it was embarrassing to say just how horrible he was at tennis. Let's just say if being good at tennis was part of the interview for his job Macy would have dismissed him within minutes of seeing how terrible he was. And it wasn't like he didn't try to get better. He just was one of those people who was not made for the sport. Instead he safely decided to enjoy it from a distance and to leave it to the professionals.

"Are you a musician?"

Keller cackled. Literally cackled in response. "I'm almost positive I'm worse at playing anything musical than you are at tennis. I'm really not even good at clapping along with a song."

Zack started to make a joke about how he was happy he wasn't the only talentless assistant on the planet when Stella opened the front door and announced, "I'm back!" Before saying, "And oh good you guys got food because I'm absolutely starving."

- N - & - M -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M HOPING THAT THIS WILL PICK UP SOON. JOE & KEVIN SHOULD BE ON THE SCENE IN LIKE TWO CHAPTERS. HAHA. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. REVIEW & YOU GET A SNEAK PEEK. LEAVE ME YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS IF YOU WANT A SNEAK PEEK BUT YOU AREN'T SIGNED IN. YA'LL ARE PRETTY AWESOME. - KRISTINE. **


	4. Chapter Four

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: LUCY IF YOU'RE READING THIS I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT INCLUDING JOE SOONER. WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEW I WANTED TO SAY BUT LUCY HE'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE I WRITE JOELLA AS WELL AS I WRITE NACY. THANK YOU FOR TUNING BACK IN. I'M HAPPY THAT PEOPLE SEEM TO BE ENJOYING THIS STORY. AND JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW I LOVE ZACK, KELLER, AND GREY TOO. OH AND I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE ABOUT NOT SENDING OUT SNEAK PEEKS BUT I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER MUST FASTER THAN I ORIGINALLY ANTICIPATED AND I THOUGHT YA'LL MIGHT APPRECIATE AN UPDATE MORE THAN A SNEAK PEEK. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE. **

- N - & - M -

"I'm so sorry about not being able to pick you two up from the airport. I don't even know how I managed to double book myself. This wedding just seems to have thrown me a bit out of sorts," Stella replied as she dug into the box of pork fried rice.

It was just the two of them sitting at the table now. Nick had disappeared back into his studio to more than likely work on his album. Keller left soon after to go work on a paper she had due for one of her classes in a few hours. Grey convinced Zack to help him work on the swag bags. Stella had feigned being sad, claiming they all were leaving because they didn't want to hang out with, but really she was happy they were gone because she couldn't wait to grill Macy about Nick.

"It's no big Stell. Nick was totally capable," Macy assured her. She knew it wasn't the reaction Stella wanted by any means, but she figured it served Stella right for trying to pull this lame scheme off without thinking that they would see through her.

"So…."

"So…." Macy echoed as gave Stella a blank look.

"You know don't you?"

"Know what?"

"That I was trying to set you and Nick up," Stella sighed.

Macy wanted to keep screwing with Stella, but knew that she couldn't keep the charade up if she tried so instead she smiled and nodded. "It was kind of hard not to. You never double book yourself. Grey is way too on top of your schedule to let that happen."

"Yeah I was kind of hoping you guys would be my whole chalking it up to the wedding excuse. Things have been crazy. Especially because my groom is basically useless when it comes to doing something other than looking good and having great hair."

Macy had to stifle a chuckle as her mind flashed back to Keller and Zack's joke in the car. "If it helps I probably would have bought it if Nick hadn't been the one to pick us up."

Stella smiled, "Good to know. So what do you think of Nick?"

"You were right about him being the type of person you had to know to understand. He's nothing like what I expected. He's actually pretty talkative."

Stella's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Talkative? Nick talked a lot?"

"Well yeah," Macy nodded, "Why is that not normal?" 

"Not really. I mean Nick is accused of being standoffish when mostly he's just shy. He's not really the type to do small talk unless you really know him." Stella explained before her face broke out into a ridiculously large grin. "He digs you too."

"Who said I dug him?" Macy asked in mock outrage.

"Your face," Stella laughed. "You were totally making eyes at him when I walked in."

"Well…"

"And I couldn't see his face but I'm pretty sure if we ask Grey he'll say that he was making them back at you."

Stella wasn't sure how but she actually managed to smile even brighter when she saw Macy's sweet smile at the thought that Nick was looking back.

- N - & - M -

"So you like Keller huh?"

Zack's head shot up in surprise. While he wasn't surprised that Macy had noticed because Macy really knew him he hadn't thought he was that obvious. It wasn't like he'd been making bedroom eyes at her.

"I'm gay Zack. I have like a third eye for these things," Grey explained with a shrug as though were a completely normal sentence and something that Zack should have known already. "Plus you just started blushing like a sixteen year old that got caught with dirty magazines under your bed."

Zack was happy that he was one of those people who despite being pale didn't turn beet red when he blushed or else Grey probably would have had a field day with that.

"She's totally cute that Keller. If I was straight I'd totally have tried to hit that by now." Grey mused.

"She's different. You know how girls in South Florida are, at least the ones I seem to constantly run into. Plus she's really funny," Zack told him awkwardly. He still wasn't completely use to talking about his feelings even though he'd been working with Macy and being forced to do it for like three years.

"Well she's single," Grey told him before adding, "And interested."

"What do you mean interested? How do you know?"

Grey shot him a look that said do you not recall what I just told you about having a third eye for these things.

"You know call me crazy but I'm not convinced you have a third eye for these things," Zack shrugged and threw his hands in the air as if to say what do you expect from me when Grey looked at him in outrage. "I mean Keller barely said two words to me."

Grey let out a long exasperated sigh because occasionally he found talking to straight guys to be physically painful. He didn't understand how they could live their lives so in the dark. "Listen Keller made a point to say it was nice meeting you before she left."

"And?"

"Keller isn't that girl. She's not that polite. If she didn't actually enjoy meeting you she wouldn't have said it. She's the type who would have just said something bitchy and sarcastic to Nick and confirmed what time she would be at work tomorrow before leaving. She wouldn't have gone out of her way like that."

That was the real reason that Grey had a hunch that Keller was interested in Zack. She was much better at being subtle than Zack so nothing she did gave away her interest. Still when she popped her head in the room and said to Zack that it was really nice meeting him and that she'd see him at the dress rehearsal tomorrow she might as well have said I'm kind of digging you Zack so I'll be interested to see where life takes us over the course of the Joella wedding weekend.

Zack hesitated. He wanted to trust Grey but then again well the last thing he needed was to forever associate Joe and Stella's wedding with the most embarrassing weekend of his life. Plus he was pretty sure that Keller could be pretty creative when she shot a guy down. Seriously she was so witty and quick with a sarcastic comment that he almost felt like she was like a real life Juno or some shit. The last thing he needed was for a girl like Juno basically tell him all about how unappealing he was.

"You can take my advice and pursue Keller and be the happy guy that I've never seen you as or you can not pursue her and remain the sad sack I know and love. It's up to you." Grey replied as he shrugged his shoulders and continued tossing various items in each bag. "But for Macy's sake take my advice because she's about to be over being a sad sack and she'll find you tiring."

- N - & - M -

"Finally," Stella trilled into the phone instead of a more typical hello. She had been waiting for Joe to return her phone call for like four hours. In the beginning she was willing to make excuses as to why he hadn't called back yet, but the longer it took the less understanding she became.

"I'm sorry Stell," Joe had cringed the moment he found his phone and saw that not only had Stella called, but she'd also texted. He almost didn't want to return the phone call because he knew that between the stress of the wedding and the fact that she hated when he took forever to call her back that she was not going to be in a good mood.

"Please tell me you've at least been busy and you haven't just been playing Guitar Hero with Kevin."

"I've been busy," Joe assured her. "I had a conference call with the producer and director of that period film I'm doing at the end of the year. Plus I had to do an interview."

"Well while you've been working on your career I've been planning our actual wedding. You know that big event that's happening in like less than 48 hours," Stella huffed. She didn't want to bitch at him. She really didn't. Still sometimes she couldn't help but think that Joe just drove her to bitch.

Joe paused before speaking so that he could he could choose his words carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was set her off which because he often misspoke was not that challenging. "And that's why our wedding is going to be flawless Stell because we both know I'd somehow screw it all up and your vision would be ruined."

Stella smiled and felt her anger start to fade.

"And I did manage to buy my groomsmen gifts today," Joe told her because he knew that would further help remove him from the dog house.

"What did you decide on?" Stella hoped he went with her idea which was to give them a flask and a new pair of cuff links. Still she knew that there were no guarantees because she posed it as a suggestion instead of an order.

"I went with a pocket watch, flask, and comb."

Stella laughed because she could only imagine how the guys were going to react when they got their combs. It was the perfect Joe gift. She couldn't have come up with a better idea herself.

"Is that laughter your way of saying you approve?"

"Maybe."

"Good."

"So what took you so long to return my call?" Stella asked in a soft voice so that he would know that she was curious and not upset. She couldn't be upset when he managed to do such a good job on his groomsmen gifts without her constantly riding him about it. Plus now that she was hearing her voice she missed him terribly. She'd been in New York for over a week. Normally they took the time to video chat at least but of course between the wedding and the fact that he was attempting to promote his new movie they weren't able to get on the same page very easily. The last time she'd seen his face had been 13 days ago and she hated to admit how sad that made her.

"I lost my phone in Kevin's house," he admitted quietly. He then prepared himself for the barrage of jokes he knew were right on the tip of her tongue.

"Don't feel bad I managed to lose my purse in there," Stella had spent nearly thirty minutes trying to figure out where the heck she'd put it. "That place is insanely large."

"I miss you Stell," there was no one that could make Joe a bigger sap than Stella.

"I miss you too Joey. You finished your vows?"

"Mostly," Joe had been working on his vows nonstop for the last three months. Everyday he would come up with something that he thought sounded better or something that he just had to mention. He was starting to feel like he was writing a book about how much he loved Stella instead of vows. "And before you call me a procrastinator you should know it's hard to sum up 20 years of love and friendship."

Stella placed her hand over her heart. And suddenly she was excited to get married again. "So tell me about the interview," she said because she knew that if she kept talking about the wedding she would end getting mushy and emotional.

- N - & - M -

Nick was headed to the kitchen to get a bottle of water when he saw her standing in the living room looking at all of the pictures that Keller had set up. He stood there for a moment just watching her. She seemed to be humming or something because she almost looked like she was dancing. Finally he realized that if she noticed him standing there just looking at her that he would look kind of creepy so he cleared his throat a little to let her know she wasn't alone anymore. "Hi."

"Hi. I hope you don't mind me looking at your pictures. Stella's on the phone with Joe and I could only stare at her wedding boards for so long."

"Keller would be happy that someone is appreciating them. When I hired her I had like nothing in here but the basics. She made it her pet project to turn this place into an actual home instead of the place I slept when I wasn't on tour."

When Nick first hired Keller he'd just moved to the city. It was the first time in his life that he was living on his own. He hadn't had the first clue how to make a house a home. And honestly he hadn't even thought it made that big of a deal. But Keller quickly made him realize that it did. After she started putting up pictures and actually adding special touches he found himself looking forward to coming back here. Occasionally he'd just sit on the couch and enjoy his surroundings.

"She should consider a career in interior design."

"I'll make sure and suggest it to her. Right now she's leaning towards Criminal Justice even though I have no idea what she'd do. Could you imagine her in the FBI?"

"She'd use her sarcasm to defeat the bad guys," Macy joked. "It's basically the concept for a comic book. She could turn herself into a cult hero."

Nick smirked. He could actually imagine the scene fairly easily.

"Have you made any progress on your album?" Macy asked. She wasn't entirely sure if that was okay or not but she figured Nick would maybe let her off the hook seeing as she was new to the whole recording an album game.

Nick shook his head no. "I've actually been working on my best man speech. Keller reminded me that it was more important than the album for at least this weekend."

"You know when Stella told me that Joe proposed I had to pinch myself because I thought I was dreaming. I wanted it so badly for Stella that I actually thought I had dreamed that Joe had proposed to her." She'd been relieved when she caused herself pain and didn't immediately wake up.

"When Joe told me that he loved Stella all I could say in response was a not so eloquent duh. And when he said that he was going to ask her out all I could say was it's about freaking time. So you aren't the first person to find yourself rooting for them." Nick assured her.

"Sorry about that Mace," Stella replied as she walked into the living room. She wanted to kick herself when she saw that she had basically just ruined another moment for them. She really needed to work on better timing.

- N - & - M -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: MORE JOE NEXT CHAPTER PLUS A KEVIN SIGHTING ON TOP OF THAT. I'M GLAD YALL SEEM TO BE LIKING THIS STORY SO FAR. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TUNING BACK IN. REVIEW IF YOU'D LIKE A SNEAK PEEK. I'M WORKING HARD TO CRANK OUT LIKE A CHAPTER A DAY BECAUSE I WANT TO HAVE THIS ALL WRAPPED UP BEFORE I GO BACK TO SCHOOL. SO REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY PLEASE. - KRISTINE. **


	5. Chapter Five

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO THIS CHAPTER WILL FEATURE A LITTLE BIT OF EVERYTHING. THERE IS A LOT OF JOExSTELLA. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT. I'VE REALLY ENJOYED THE RESPONSE. I THINK IT HAS A LOT TO DO WITH HOW QUICKLY I'VE BEEN MANAGING TO UPDATE. YA'LL HAVE REALLY BEEN AWESOME. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE. **

- N - & - M -

"Was it just my imagination or was Zack totally eyeing Keller when I first came in?" Stella asked Grey as she flipped through a hair magazine. She still hadn't figured out how she wanted to wear her hair for dress rehearsal even though it was like only like six hours away. At least she was almost decided on how she was going to wear it tomorrow at the wedding.

Grey grinned and nodded. "I'm telling you that boy has fallen head over heels for Keller, snarky commentary and all."

"I don't know how I didn't see that one coming." It wasn't like she hadn't been trying to find a girl for Zack this whole time too. Still never had setting him up with Keller even kind of crossed her mind.

"Who would have thought Mr. All American Zack had a thing for offbeat sarcastic girls?" While Grey had been able to feel the sexual tension in the room the moment that they laid eyes on each other he surely hadn't thought it would go down that way. Whenever he thought of Zack or at least Zack settling down he always thought he'd end up with some sweet small town girl who had quaint hobbies like scrapbooking and canning her own vegetables.

Stella couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head. "You know if this was like seven years ago you would have so been perfect for Queer Eye for the Straight Guy."

Stella knew that she needed Grey to be her assistant the moment she heard him. He was working in a small boutique in SoHo at the time. He was having to talk this woman out of a dress that was so hideous the sheer thought of it made Stella cringe. It was probably the combination of his Buddy Holly style glasses and Southern drawl but she just knew that she couldn't leave that store that day without Grey being part of her team.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

Grey's face it up like a child's that was seeing fireworks for the very first time. "Of course I do. You were wearing that enchanting navy blue floral pleasant dress with the thick brown leather belt and cowboy boots."

"How do you even remember that?" Stella asked. For the first time she knew what it must have felt like to be the boys. She couldn't remember how many times she'd been on the receiving end of that question.

"I just thought it was so flawlessly put together. I don't know. It just told me so much about you before you'd even said anything to me." Grey admitted in a voice that was so soft it nearly caught Stella off guard. "And anyway after I finally convinced that woman that the dress she wanted was dreadful you came up to me and said you handled that well."

"And then you said that making commission off of a dress that unattractive looking would have given you nightmares."

"And you said how about you come and work for me. You won't make commission, but I'm going to try and make a fashion difference and I want you there beside me to make me laugh and convince my clients that they don't better than us." She'd had Grey from the moment she said that she was going to make a difference. He hadn't even known her name or the fact that she had been the brilliant stylist for the boys of JONAS. All he'd known was that she was wearing this magnificent outfit and she thought that he could help her. And so he'd said yes and he'd felt better about it later when he found out that he hadn't quit his job to work for some fashionable nobody. And he hadn't looked back.

"It feels like it hasn't been as long as it has."

Grey nodded as he added, "I remember when it felt like you and Joe were never going to get together."

There was a time when Grey hated Joe Lucas. Seriously he wanted to strangle the handsome lead singer of JONAS. He was hilarious and charming as well as impossibly attractive but he also seemed to do nothing but break Stella's heart. And the that all changed when one day Joe showed up on Grey and Sal's doorstep looking like a pathetic loser.

"_Grey, Joe's here to see you," Sal called from the front door. _

_Grey rolled his eyes. He was probably in need of a stylist and was coming to Grey because Stella was on a date with Ken Spano, the hot new action star that Stella dressed for his premiere and had also been seeing enough that Hollywood had fallen in love with them via the media. Right on the tip of Grey's tongue had been an awesome diss about how Joe really needed to learn to dress himself sooner or later, but it died the moment Grey walked into the foyer of their apartment and laid eyes on him. "What's wrong Joe?" _

"_I broke up with Vanessa." _

_Grey resisted the urge to say thank the lord. He could tell by the look on Joe's face that that wasn't exactly the response he was looking for. Instead he went with a slightly more sensitive, "Joe what exactly are you doing here? I don't know what to do for you." _

"_I dumped her for Stella. I just I've been trying for so long to keep things platonic because the last thing I wanted to do was ruin our friendship. But I just couldn't do it anymore. It was like how many times could I kiss Vanessa but find myself wishing she was Stella." _

_Grey motioned for Joe to come sit down on the couch with him. "Sal will you make us some coffee and cut us each a piece of carrot cake." _

"_Sure thing," Sal said before disappearing into the kitchen. _

"_So I just caught a flight from Toronto because I was going to make this huge gesture and tell Stella that I loved her and that I was willing to risk it all because I couldn't do this anymore. I'd been in love with her since we were kids." _

_Grey didn't want to feel bad for Joe. He didn't want his heart to break for the guy. Still despite his best efforts to remain stoic he found himself hurting for Joe. _

"_And she saw me standing on her doorstep and I got as far as I broke up with Vanessa before she said that she didn't have time to talk because she was headed out for a date with Ken but that we could do lunch tomorrow. And then she closed the door. And well I figured you could tell me what do because you know Stella and I know you hate me but Grey I need your help." Joe's voice cracked and it was obvious that he was desperate to make this work. _

_Grey couldn't understand why Stella would do. The Stella he knew would have laid eyes on Joe, seen how upset he was, and called Ken to reschedule. _

"_Did you look upset like you do now when you showed up on her doorstep?" Sal asked as he handed them each a plate and set the cups of coffee on the coffee table. _

_Joe didn't say anything instead he just nodded. _

"_Well that explains everything," Sal replied with a shrug. _

_Grey and Joe exchanged confused looks. It explained why her reaction was so surprising not why she had done what she did. _

_Sal rolled his eyes at their confused looks before explaining. "She thought you were upset about your breakup. She didn't want to hear about how badly you wanted to be with Vanessa. She misunderstood your body language." _

_Now while Grey loved Sal he'd never thought his boyfriend to be exactly deep. He'd always just thought he was a beefcake he could bake his tuckus off. Boy was he wrong. _

"_So what do I do?" _

"_You wait on her porch and you make sure she understands that you didn't fly from Toronto to Los Angeles because you were sad about not being with Vanessa anymore. You let her know that this is you trying to have a Jerry Maguire moment. And then you let her know that she kind of ruined it but because you've loved her for so long you're willing to give her a second chance. And then you kiss her." Grey told him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. _

"_And it'll work?" Joe asked in a voice so small you would have thought he was a small child who'd just had a nightmare. _

"_If Stella is going to pick you then it'll work." _

And it had worked much to Grey's delight. That night he'd gotten a text message from Stella that just said thank you.

"And now you're getting married and you're getting to have kids with remarkable hair that I'm going to have keep Sal from getting fat with his delicious baked gods," Grey joked.

Stella smiled and fanned her hands in front of her face to try to keep herself from crying.

"That is if you can find a hairstyle before the rehearsal dinner," Grey reminded her.

- N - & - M -

"Hi I'm Glo Stevens and today I'm sitting down with none other than Joe Lucas the star of the new movie The Year was 1989," Glo replied into the camera before smiling and turning to Joe. "So Joe first things first what is the movie about?"

Joe smiled even though it kind of hurt his cheeks to smile at this point because he'd literally been smiling for the last four hours without a legitimate break. "It's basically four friends who are graduating from college and heading out into the world. It starts on New Years day and ends on New Years Eve. It's basically touching on the fact that they sort of take four completely different routes."

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but you play what has been described as the handsome All American guy kind of like a Rob Lowe, Emilio Estevez, or even an Andrew McCarthy type character."

"I guess you could say that. I play Dave who was described to me as being the good looking guy who thinks he has it all figured out, but is in for a surprise." Joe told her thoughtfully. "Dave probably starts out the beginning of the year feeling the best and ends it feeling the most confused about what 1990 will have in store for him."

"And you have a love interest correct?"

"Yeah my love interest is played by Amanda Cole who is amazing. This is actually our third movie together." Joe had been relieved when he got word that Amanda had gotten the part over Vanessa. He basically spent half of his time avoiding having to take roles where he would have to be in close contact with the girl who to this day he was pretty sure would spit on him if she got the chance because of how quickly he got together with Stella after they broke up.

"Well I've seen the previews and I'm very excited to see the movie." Glo assured him. "Now you've actually got something else going on this weekend other than talking to members of the media like me. You are getting married tomorrow right?"

"Yes," Joe nodded. He felt a little more excited now that he was talking about a topic that if he felt like he hadn't beaten to death. "I'm marrying my longtime girlfriend Stella Malone tomorrow."

"Now rumor has it you and Stella have been friends since you were 4 years old."

Joe grinned. "Just about yeah."

"Wow," Glo had been sure he would say that that was an exaggeration. "Do you think your wedding is going to live up to it's nickname as the wedding of the year?"

"Definitely. Stella has been working nonstop since the moment her engagement ring was on her finger. It's definitely going to be a day to remember."

"And your brothers are your best men right?"

"Yep Kevin, Nick, and Frankie will all be by my side."

"Any chance we'll see a JONAS reunion?"

Joe bit his lip as he shook his head no. "Kevin has been doing Nature 101 and loves it. I have signed on for enough to movies to last me a couple more years. And really I think Nick would be the one who would give up the most by going back to JONAS just because he has really thrived since going solo. I mean there's always a chance that we could do a for one night type deal."

It wasn't like they hadn't been approached about it several times. It was just the three brothers were all doing so many things on their own at this point. It was kind of like they barely had time to see each other let alone perform together.

"Okay well Joe congratulations on the wedding. I look forward to seeing the countless pictures that I'm sure we'll be treated to. Thank you for sitting down with us." Glo told him as she reached out to shake his head.

"It was my pleasure Glo."

"Don't forget The Year Was 1989 comes out this September. I'm Glo Stevens and you've just gotten your Movie Scoop."

The moment he knew the camera was off Joe glanced at his watch. He stood up and stretched a little. "Great interview as usual Glo. I'll see you in like three months for our next segment."

"Try to convince your brothers to do a reunion because JONAS was my favorite guilty pleasure."

"When it happens not only will you get credit. I'll send you tickets too."

"You're one of the good ones Joe Lucas."

"You aren't so bad yourself Glo."

"Tell Stella I said congratulations. And you're welcome for not mentioning that Vanessa was up for the role that Amanda won because we all know America still cares about Jonessa."

Joe cringed at the nickname that he'd so gladly taken years ago. How foolish he'd been. "Joella is the only ship that matters to me nowadays. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a dress rehearsal to get ready for."

- N - & - M -

Keller grinned when she walked into the Lighthouse at Chelsea Piers, the venue for the wedding. She'd been so impressed when Stella decided not to do the age old Plaza wedding. The moment that Nick told her Stella's choice she'd been impressed. And now standing here watching as everyone worked hard to bring it together for tomorrow she found herself being even more impressed.

"You better have brought coffee," Grey demanded the moment he laid eyes on Keller. She was carrying a garment bag which pleased him because it meant she was ready to work.

Keller lifted the coffee carrier so that he could see she hadn't shown up empty handed. "I didn't know what you liked Zack so I just got you a Café Mocha. And I didn't know you'd be here Macy so I didn't bring one for you but you can have mine. It's a Café Mocha too."

"Oh that's fine. I really just came because I was tired of being in the hotel. Stella and Joe were getting ready for an interview with a magazine so I thought I'd go for a run. And then I remembered that I didn't pack my running shoes so I decided I'd just come here and see if I could help. Grey won't let me though."

"I will not be held responsible for you potentially somehow injuring yourself. You're going to win Wimbledon this year babe which means you need to be healthy." Grey joked before taking a long sip of his latte.

"If you want Nick is just at HQ probably holed up in his studio," Keller suggested innocently. "You could hang out with him until you were ready to come here. He could use a little time outside the penthouse anyway."

"I wouldn't want to interrupt his writing process."

"You wouldn't be. Believe me I wouldn't suggest it if I thought you would."

"Well…"

"How about you just call him and see if he's up to hanging out. Believe me he's the type who will tell you no." Grey told her as he went about setting place cards at each seat.

Macy hesitated before finally giving in. "Can I get his number?"

"Yep," Keller replied before reciting the numbers that she was sure she wouldn't be able to forget even if she got amnesia.

Macy wanted desperately to chew her nails as she waited for him to pick up. She resisted though because the last thing she needed was to ruin the manicure she'd gotten especially for the wedding. She smiled when picked up even though she wasn't sure why. "Hi Nick it's Macy."

"Oh hey Mace," Nick replied as he set down his pen. Since meeting her yesterday he'd made some progress on the album. His studio at least wasn't at the point of looking like a tornado had hit it yet.

"Keller gave me your number," she explained even though it wasn't like he'd asked.

"I figured it was either her or Stella," he couldn't help but wonder if she sounded nervous or if he was just imagining it. He wished that Keller was hear to dissect the phone call like she normally would have.

"Yeah…" she let her voice trail off. She wasn't sure why she was acting so nervous. It wasn't like she was asking him to marry her or something. All she wanted to do was see if he wanted to hang out because she was bored.

"Do you maybe want to hang with me today? I mean if you're not busy like hanging out with Stella. I was going to go grab lunch at this amazing Italian place that it pretty low key to it's one of the rare places I can eat without getting mobbed. Anyway would you want to come with me?" He wasn't sure where the question or the plans came from. It was all made up off the top of his head though. Before her impromptu call he'd planned on working on the album until he needed to get ready for the rehearsal. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get anything done tonight because they were going out for Joe's bachelor party.

"That sounds good," Macy wanted to do a little celebratory dance or something but didn't give in because she knew that Keller, Grey, and Zack would mock her.

"Have Keller flag the cab for you and she can tell the cabbie where to go. I'll meet you there in like 30 minutes?"

"Sounds good."

The moment Macy hung up the phone she saw that Keller was staring at her. "I told you he would want to hang out with you."

"That you did," Macy admitted. Normally she hated having to say that someone was right but in this situation she was glad to be wrong. "He told me to ask you to hail a cab for me. We're meeting at this low key Italian restaurant. He didn't tell me the name though."

"I know exactly which one he wants you to meet him," Keller assured her. "Nick is a creature of habits."

Grey was already sending Stella an update text about the latest development in the Nick and Macy saga when Keller had finally managed to flag down a cab. He couldn't help but think it was a shame that that people wouldn't know about all of this exciting behind the scenes stuff that was going down during the wedding. Then again they probably would in four months when Nick and Macy were spotted canoodling at various spots that worked for both of them.

"He does realize that the paparazzi are going to catch them eating together?" Grey asked when Keller walked back in.

Keller smiled and shrugged. "I don't think he really cares for once."

"Because you're new to the world of Nick Lucas I'll let you know that bodes well for his imminent romance with your boss. Nick is fiercely private. That shows how interested he is in meeting her." Grey told Zack and then added, "He must understand that taking chances often results in a big payoff."

Zack nodded and pretended not to know that Grey was talking about more than just Macy and Nick. Still he couldn't help but glance at Keller out of the corner of his eye. She was talking to the photographer that had been hired to take pictures of the dress rehearsal. Her red hair was down today. She was wearing a pair of jeans that he was sure had seen better days and a Nick Lucas and the Administration concert t-shirt. He couldn't help but think he'd never seen a girl look prettier. The only reason he realized that at some point he'd started staring is because Grey cleared his throat and then shot him a knowing look.

- N - & - M -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO THIS WAS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER. AND IN MY HEAD IT ALMOST ENDED UP GOING TO BE LONGER BUT I DECIDED TO BREAK IT UP A LITTLE. ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER THERE IS GOING TO BE A LOT OF FLUFF BUT ALSO A LITTLE DRAMA. ARE YOU EXCITED? I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I THOUGHT IT HAD A LITTLE BIT OF EVERYTHING. SNEAK PEEK FOR A REVIEW. THANKS AGAIN. - KRISTINE. **


	6. Chapter Six

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T LOVE THIS CHAPTER. I LOVE PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER BUT I DON'T LOVE THE WHOLE THING. I HOPE YOU GUYS AT LEAST ENJOY IT. I'M SORRY AGAIN ABOUT NOT SENDING OUT SNEAK PEEKS AGAIN. THE CHAPTER WAS ALMOST BEFORE I EVEN REALIZED IT. I'M ALSO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T GET THIS DONE YESTERDAY. I HAD A HARD TIME WRITING THIS CHAPTER. SO THERE IS SOME DRAMA IN THIS ONE. IT'S NOT FULL ON BUT IT DOES EXIST. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: NOOOOPE. **

- N - & - M -

"Why do I have a feeling that whatever you're grinning about has to do with Nick and Macy and not this shirt," Joe asked as he walked into the room.

Stella glanced up from her phone and saw that his shirt said Hello My Name is Groom. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. She could only imagine how excited he must have been when he found it.

"Hold on you have to see the back to get the full effect," Joe quickly turned around.

Stella let out a small awe when she read the back which said And tomorrow I'm marrying my best friend, "You're cheesy."

"But that's one of the many reasons you love me," Joe told her confidently. "So back to the thing that you had grinning when I walked in."

"Oh yeah Grey texted to tell me that Nick and Macy were having lunch together today and get this…it was Nick's idea."

When Stella initially told Joe that she was going to set Nick and Macy up he'd thought she was crazy. He couldn't think of two people who had less in common that Nick and Macy. Still when he sat down and really thought about it Macy was exactly the kind of girl that Joe would want for Nick. She was loyal and successful. She was funny and beautiful. Most importantly though she understood what it was like to have to do things that kept you away from the person you loved. And so of course he had to later admit to Stella that she was right and he was wrong. Still in his wildest imagination he never thought that they would hit it off like this. And he knew for sure that Nick was interested in Macy because Nick hadn't called to complain or to beg Joe to get Stella off of his back about this whole Macy thing.

"Ten bucks says Nick will have his entire album written and recorded before we get back from our honeymoon," Joe joked as he allowed Stella to mess with his hair.

"According to Grey Keller and Zack are hitting it off too."

"Remind me to tell Pete to leave Keller alone then."

"I thought that Pete would have gotten the memo by now that Keller didn't want anything to do with him. Especially since the last time he tried something she dumped her drink over his head and said he was lucky he was walking away with his balls intact.

"He thinks she's just trying to play hard to get."

Pete was that one friend that you weren't really sure why you were friends with. Sure Pete was fun, but for the most part he was just obnoxious. Joe wasn't even going to invite him to the wedding but of course Pete called as soon as he heard the news and well Joe had never been good at confrontation so he said of course you can come Pete and then he spent the next three days begging Stella to forgive him.

"Yeah well he's going to regret it when she actually goes through with her threat to shove his own shoe up his own ass to the point where he chokes," Stella always appreciated Keller's threats. "You aren't seriously going to wear that shirt during our interview are you?"

"Of course I am."

"Joe," she whined.

"Stell," he mimicked. "I'm proud that we're getting married tomorrow and I want the whole world to know."

Stella rolled her eyes but didn't say anything because she knew that this was going to be one of those times that no matter what she said or did he wasn't going to give in.

- N - & - M -

She couldn't help but smile when she walked into the small bistro and found him hunched over the table. From where she was standing she couldn't tell if he was doodling or writing, but whatever it was he seemed pretty intent. He looked different than he did yesterday when he picked her up. She figured this is what he looked like when he was the one picking out his clothes. He was wearing a plain white V-neck t shirt and a pair of olive colored shorts that she was sure had seen better days. She was pretty sure she liked him better that way. She took a deep breath before walking over to the table because she knew if she didn't move from her spot sooner or later he'd turn around and know that she was staring at him like some sort of lovesick fan girl.

"Hi," she replied as she sat down across from him. She could now clearly see that he was in fact writing out what appeared to be lyrics. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay I knew it would take you a while to get here," Nick assured her as he stood and folded up the napkin that he'd been writing on before tucking it in his back pocket. "That's one of the beauties of New York that no one tells you about until you live here. There is no real way to know how long it's going to take you to get just about anywhere unless it's within walking distance and even have enough people headed the same way and even that can become unpredictable."

"How long have you lived here?" Macy couldn't help but think he sounded like someone who'd been here too long. She could remember how Ryan's feelings about the city had changed after living here for an entire year. The excitement quickly wore off.

"Four and a half years which is about four years longer than I meant to." He paused when the waitress walked up to take their order.

"You want the usual Nick?" Clarice asked in her thick Staten Island accent that much to her irritation the tourists that stumbled in always thought was so worth commenting on. If she had to hear one more time how she sounded just like a character off of the Jersey Shore she thought she'd commit mass murder.

Nick nodded. He hadn't even opened the menu.

"What about you sweetie?" Clarice had been surprised when this girl sat down across from Nick instead of Keller. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him with someone other than the spunky redhead who spent most of the meal busting Nick's balls.

Macy quickly glanced down at the menu. She somehow hadn't managed to think about opening the menu even though this was not only lunch, but also a restaurant.

Clarice could tell that this girl had been so charmed by Nick that she hadn't actually opened the menu. What it was like to be young and in like with someone else? She could just barely remember what it was like before she wanted to strangle her husband Tommy. "You should have what's he having. It's the baked ziti. It's what we're known for."

"Then I'll have what he's having," Macy replied as she gave Clarice an appreciative smile.

"Good. It'll be about fifteen minutes." Clarice told them before heading back to the kitchen and hollering at Tommy that they had an order.

"So you were saying you didn't plan to be here this long. Why?"

"I just never planned on living in New York City. We moved here to record to record the last JONAS album and we went on tour and when we came back Joe decided he wanted to move to Los Angeles and Kevin married Danielle and went back to Jersey. And…" he trailed off because he wasn't sure how to put into words what it was like to be the one person who still wanted to be a musician.

"And you were by yourself and not sure where exactly to go next," Macy replied softly even though she wasn't sure why except maybe because she felt like it was this delicate topic that he made a point to avoid. She could tell that even though he was trying to talk about it like it wasn't a big deal to him that the change after the last tour was hard for him.

"Basically," Nick said with a sad smile. "And so I bought my penthouse and I hired Keller. I made my own album and I just sort of didn't look back. Somehow I ended becoming one those New Yorkers who I used to never understand."

"Do you ever think about moving anywhere else?"

Nick sat there for a second mulling over the question before replying, "Honestly not really. It wouldn't be fair to Keller and I would miss getting baked ziti from here. And sometimes I think I like being one of those New Yorkers I never thought I would be." He whispered the last part as though he was imparting this huge secret. "But enough about me. There are whole magazines dedicated to creepy facts about me. Tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?" Macy had never been good at talking about herself. Her least favorite part about winning had always been the required interview that took place afterwards when she was supposed to hide just how awkward she could be.

"How'd you get so good at tennis? I mean other than the constant practicing and giving up a social life so that you have even more time to practice? I know all about that."

"Oh you mean the stuff Agassi type stuff? Well I'll warn you now I never wore a hairpiece."

Nick chuckled softly. "Well shucks. I guess I'm still up for it."

"I had a lot of energy when I was a kid. Even more than I do now. Anyway my mother wasn't sure what to do with. I drove her crazy. So one day she signed me up for tennis lessons at our country club. I was maybe three at the time. By the time I was 5 I was beating kids there were twice my age. At 8 I was better than any pro they had there. At 10 I was winning competitions up and down the East Coast. And then when I was 13 my parents got a phone call from Mischa Tetrov inviting me to come train with him at his exclusive tennis boarding school in South Florida." Macy paused as Clarice returned to their table carrying two steaming plates of ziti. Her stomach clenched as she suddenly realized just how hungry she had been.

"Now you should know before you take a bite of this ziti that eating it has been described as a religious experience up there with listening to Michael Jackson's Thriller album for the first time," Clarice told Macy seriously, "So enjoy."

Macy took a deep breath before taking a bite of her baked ziti. Instantly she understood why this had been likened to a religious experience. "This is really good ziti," she said before taking another bite. "I mean really good ziti."

"Best ziti in the city," he assured her. He couldn't help but be amused at the face she made after each bite. He briefly allowed his thoughts to wander to other things that might make her face scrunch up in ecstasy. He quickly stopped them though and said, "So Mischa Tetrov invites you to train with him."

Macy nodded and chewed quickly before going back to her story. "Oh so Mischa invites me to train with him and I beg my parents to let me because the last thing they want is their only child to move to South Florida before she's even in high school. But I managed to convince them."

"You moved to South Florida without your parents when you were 13?" Nick couldn't imagine anything that like that. When they first started touring their family was always there with them. In fact it wasn't until the very last tour that they went on the road without their parents and by then they were all adults.

Macy nodded. "It was hard at first but I was able to fly home and my parents had a house down there so they could come and visit. Anyway I met a girl named Kara Murphy and I realized that we were really good partners so I really just focused on pairs tennis until about two and a half years ago. Kara decided to retire and get married, have kids, and do the whole American dream thing so now I've just been working my way up in the rankings."

There was so much that Macy left out. Still it was easier just to pretend that was her story. While Nick seemed to be interested in her life she couldn't help but think that he wasn't ready for her entire story. There were days when she didn't even feel ready for her own story.

"Do you miss playing with Kara?"

"It's probably a bit like it was when you went solo. I miss being able to laugh with her during sets. I miss having someone to practice with. I miss having someone who knows exactly what I mean when I talk about how great winning or losing feels. But at the same time I like playing on my own. It's more challenging."

There were few times when Nick felt like there was someone else who really understood what it was like when Joe and Kevin decided they were done. A lot of people could say all the right things, but they didn't really know what he went through. They didn't know how bitter he wanted to be. They didn't know the half of it.

"And sometimes you have to wonder if you made the right decision with continuing on the path."

"Exactly," there were so many times when Macy thought that maybe being a wife and mother were more fun than tennis. Hell there was a time when Macy was about to give it all up because she knew that it had to be more rewarding.

"So that leaves me with just one question."

"Who do I prefer Roger or Andy? Because the answers is Andy hands down. He's hilarious." Macy joked though she really did prefer Andy. Roger was a bit boring and there was no way that he looked like he a day younger than 35.

"Noted. But the actual question is how you met Stella?" He still wasn't sure how Stella ended up styling Macy. It wasn't like Stella had a second home in South Florida or seemed all that interested in working with athletes.

Macy took a deep breath and was just about to answer his question when a young couple walked into the small bistro. She gasped and felt like she was about to faint. Nick seemed to notice her reaction because he glanced over his shoulder and then turned back around. "Are you a big Ryan Camp fan?"

Macy didn't say anything. Instead she just continued to stare. Finally she peeled her eyes away when Ryan saw her across the room. She could tell from the way his lips were kind of twitching that he wasn't sure if he wanted to smile or frown. Either way he seemed to feel comfortable enough that he made his way across the restaurant toward her. "Listen Nick Ryan is headed this way and I'm about to kind of embellish what you and I are to each other. Please just go with it and don't think I'm insane and I promise I'll explain it all once I get a chance."

Nick wasn't sure why, it was probably the pleading look in his eyes, but instead of blanching like he normally would have he licked his lips and then nodded.

- N - & - M -

"Favorite thing about being an assistant?" Keller asked Zack as they watched Grey boss workers around all in the name of Stella's vision. They'd been playing the game for the last hour once they realized that it was smarter to watch Grey bitch than be bitched at.

"The traveling," Zack told her even though he knew it was the cliché answer. It wasn't like he was going to say something like I love handling the laundry. "Yours?"

"Same, but I'm going to guess that it's a little different for the two of us. You get to fly to France and Great Britain. I get to ride a bus to Ohio and Texas. Not that I don't love Ohio and Texas."

"Oh I'm sure you're considering Texas as the place you'll move to next when you finally get tired of the big city of New York."

"Hey I wasn't always a big city girl. I'm actually originally from Reading, Pennsylvania."

"Which is the sixth largest city in Pennsylvania," Zack pointed out.

"How do you even know that?" Keller was the kind of girl who prided herself on knowing random information like this. And because she was from Reading she did know how big the city was. Still she didn't expect Zack from South Florida whose voice suggested a slight southern accent to know it.

"It was on Jeopardy the other day," he shrugged as he gave her a look that said mock me if you want.

In a move that surprised even Keller she didn't mock him for watching Jeopardy even though she had a million snarky comments readily available. Instead she smiled and said, "Well now you know where I'm from. Where are you from?"

"Newton, Alabama. It's a small hole in the wall that people from Alabama don't even know about." Zack could see the surprise in her eyes. "What were you expecting something a bit more metropolitan?"

"I don't know," Keller admitted. She really wasn't sure what she had been expecting. "How does a guy from Newton, Alabama end up Macy Misa's assistant."

"It's a really long story but I'll give you the cliff notes," Zack told her. "I was an above average fullback in high school who got a scholarship to Auburn. I played there for four years. In the middle of my senior season I was on my way to a Heisman when in the Iron Bowl which is like the most watched sporting event in the state of Alabama I wrecked my knee trying to get the first down on 3rd and 2. While I was rehabbing I met a girl who introduced me to Macy who needed an assistant. I had a degree in Communications and no idea what I was going to do with it so I took the job. And I haven't looked back."

"What happened to the girl?"

"She retired from tennis and is married to an orthopedic surgeon. She was Macy's doubles partner. We didn't date."

"There's more to you than I expected," Keller confessed. She'd pegged him as an All American boy and maybe even a small town All American boy but not as a this close to being big time football player.

"I'm guessing you're the same way," Zack said as he gently tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Most famous person you've ever met?"

Keller was so dazed by the feel of his warm breath tickling her ear that she had to blink a few hundred times before she could actually even recognize the question he'd asked. When she finally did answer either Serena van der Woodsen or Chad Dylan Cooper she could tell by the look on his face that he'd meant to daze her.

- N - & - M -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER MORE THAN I DID. I LOOK FORWARD TO THE REVIEWS. WHO CAN GUESS WHO RYAN CAMP IS? I ALLUDED TO HIS EXISTENCE IN ANOTHER CHAPTER. WE LEARNED A BIT MORE ABOUT ZACK. WHO WAS SURPRISED BY HIS BACKSTORY? I THINK THIS STORY MIGHT HAVE LIKE THREE CHAPTERS LEFT IN IT. ACTUALLY MAKE THAT FOUR BECAUSE I THINK TEN SOUNDS LIKE A NICE NUMBER. WHAT DO YOU THINK? AND IF YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED PART OF THE REASON I'M UPDATING SO QUICKLY IS THE SWEET REVIEWS SO YOU KNOW IT'D BE AWESOME IF YA'LL CONTINUED TO ROCK LIKE YOU HAVE BEEN. HAHA. - KRISTINE. **


	7. Chapter Seven

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YEP. ANOTHER UPDATE. HAHA. THIS ONE WAS ALL BECAUSE OF MAY LILY. SERIOUSLY WHEN I GOT YOUR REVIEW I WAS ALREADY UPDATING BUT I SORT OF KICKED IT INTO OVERDRIVE WHEN I GOT IT. HAHA. THIS CHAPTER WAS MUCH EASIER TO WRITE. IT'S A BIT ANGSTY AT TIMES. IT'S ALL NICKxMACY MOSTLY. I HOPE YA'LL DON'T MIND THAT TOO MUCH. THANKS FOR TUNING BACK IN. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER. NOOOPE. **

- N - & - M -

Macy felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest as she watched him confidently stride across the restaurant as though he were just coming to say hello to an old friend he hadn't seen in a while. He hadn't changed a bit. His hair was still too long not in that unbelievably sexy or even the boyishly cute way but rather the I don't remember to regular visit a barber kind of way. She'd always had to tell him when it looked like he needed a cut. He was wearing a pair of jeans that had a hole in the knees and his shirt was maybe just a size too small which suggested that maybe he'd changed a little in the weight department. Still he was still the Ryan Camp who'd sent her flowers after every match she won and the Ryan Camp who refused to take no for an answer when he asked her out the first time. The Ryan Camp who broke her.

And of course he couldn't have walked into the bistro with some random beautiful blonde. No because that would have made it hurt less. No of course he had to walk in Hannah Bergman, the local weathergirl who helped him crush Macy.

"Mace," Ryan said in that voice that once upon a time Macy could feel all the way to the tips of her toes.

"Hi Ry," Macy said in a voice that was so soft and childlike it infuriated her, "Hannah." She said a moment later acknowledging the blonde who at least had the decency to look like she felt awkward.

"It's been too long. I saw you and Zack at the Australian Open. That last match was so dominate it reminded me of when you and Kara played together."

Macy wanted to be dazed. She wanted to be outraged. She wanted to cause a scene and ask Ryan what the fuck he was thinking talking to her right now like everything was okay. She really just wanted so badly to show her ass like she should have the last time she saw him. But she was Macy Misa and she was not about to freak Nick out more than she probably already had. So she said, "I definitely had everything working for me that day."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well Nick couldn't stop talking about the baked ziti and I couldn't wait to spend time alone with Nick so here we are," Macy replied as she reached out to grab Nick's hand. She was glad that he let her without even hesitating and even had a smitten look on his face to boot. "Oh where are my manners Ryan this is Nick Lucas. Nick this is Ryan."

Nick plastered a tight smile to his face as he reached out to shake Ryan's hand.

Ryan for the first time seemed just a bit flustered as he shook Nick's hand. As soon as he released it Nick went back to holding Macy's hand. "I meant as in the city. I would think you'd be getting ready for Wimbledon."

"It's Stella's wedding weekend. Her and Joe are getting married tomorrow. Zack and I are taking the red eye back tomorrow night."

Ryan nodded as he scratched the back of his neck. Because Macy knew Ryan she knew that he was trying to decide whether or not to pose a question. Finally he seemed to just say the hell with it and said, "Are you two together?"

Macy started to answer, but much to her surprise Nick was the one who spoke up first.

"We're just taking it one day at a time. We're both really just enjoying each other's company right now." Nick replied in the same lovesick fool voice he'd heard both of his brothers use when talking about their significant others. "I just feel like to have her in my life."

"Mace do you think I could talk to you alone for just a second?" Ryan asked softly.

Macy glanced at Nick as if to ask him what he thought she should do. Part of her wanted to talk to Ryan alone because there were so many things she still had to get off of her chest. There was another part of her that thought about saying no because she'd love to reject him and feel just a bit of satisfaction in knowing that he didn't get his way for once.

Nick knew that Macy wasn't sure what to do, but to be honest he wasn't either. He could tell that whatever had happened between Macy and Ryan was messy and it probably had something to do with Hannah who he thought he vaguely recognized from one of the local news channels. He did his best to say it's up to you with his eyes.

"Just for a second Mace."

Macy sighed and stood. "I'll be right back babe," she told Nick as though it was something she'd said to him a million times.

- N - & - M -

"You look good Macy," Ryan said once they were alone in a room that was usually reserved for banquets.

Macy hated that he kept using that same soft voice that he knew always got to her. "Please stop using that voice. You're not about to seduce me when I just saw you walk in with Hannah and I've got a date waiting for me. Just say what you have to say and try and use your real voice please."

"I miss you Macy."

"I don't miss you."

"I know you still feel hurt and you're mad because I screwed up. I know I did. But I think we should give us another chance. Don't you remember how good we were together? How much fun we had?"

Macy sighed deeply. She did remember the good times. Ryan had always been one of those guys who when he felt like being a good boyfriend he could shower you in so much love and attention it made you forget about all of the times he left you feeling like you he didn't even know that the two of you were together. "You're here with Hannah. Hannah the girl you cheated on me with. Hannah the girl who I told you had been flirting with you the first time you introduced us and you pretended like you didn't know what I was talking about."

"Hannah doesn't me anything to me like you did. Tell me how to fix this and we can start over. We can try again."

Macy resisted the urge to scoff. "I'm here with someone else Ryan."

"Who is that guy?"

"He's Nick Lucas. He's a Grammy award winning musician and he makes me happy. And so I'm going to go sit down in my chair and finish my ziti and enjoy the rest of my date. You picked Hannah even if you didn't mean to. Deal with it." Macy replied and then walked away. When she glanced over her shoulder she could see that he was standing there frozen in place looking like he wasn't entirely sure what just happened. When she reached Nick she saw that he'd already paid the bill and was just waiting for her to return.

"I was thinking that maybe you might want to go for a walk," Nick told her as he stood. "It's a bit stuffy in here don't you think?"

She smiled and nodded and maybe just maybe melted a little when he reached out for her hand. And even though she could feel Ryan staring at her back as she left she didn't look back. She just looked up at Nick and thought about how never in a million years had she expected anything like this.

- N - & - M -

"I'm so sorry about all that," Macy replied as they sat down on a bench that faced a small pond. They hadn't said anything as they walked. Instead she'd just let him guide her. She spent most of the time wondering what it meant that he still hadn't stopped holding her hand even though Ryan and Hannah were at that point far away still in the restaurant.

"I was 21 when I met Ryan. He was 23 and was playing AAA ball at the time. His mother was a huge tennis fan. He'd meant to take her to one of Andy's matches but hadn't made it in time so he got stuck coming to ours. Kara and I were playing in the finals at the U.S. Open. After I won he sought me out and he asked me out. I told him no. I said if he wanted to go out with me he'd have to come to South Florida because I was leaving in the morning and I was going to celebrate that night with Kara." Macy paused to collect herself. It hurt to think about their time together. She hadn't seen him in nearly a year, but it still hurt like everything just happened yesterday.

"So he showed up on my doorstep with flowers and I of course couldn't say no. it turned out he was down there for baseball, but still the fact that he took the time to seek me out I thought was one of the most romantic things that had ever happened in my life. I'd never really had a boyfriend. I just didn't have time. And most of the boys I trained with were prissy."

Nick could tell by the way she was looking out at the water and not him that this was a topic that she didn't like to talk about. "You don't have to tell me if you don't to Mace."

She looked up at him. Mace. The same name Ryan always called her and yet somehow when Nick said it you would thought it was this new name that no one had ever used when talking about her before. She gave him a sad smile. "I have a feeling that all I'd be doing is putting it off by not telling you now."

She let out another deep breath, letting her cheeks deflate like a balloon, before continuing. "When we started dating he was the more famous of the two of us. By that September of our first year together he'd be called up and put numbers that were so big Mets fans everywhere were madly in love with him. And even though I was accomplishing more with Kara we weren't making that big of a splash when it came to media coverage. Anyway so we had been together for 3 years when he proposed. We were supposed to get married in November."

Nick couldn't hide his surprise. He had figured that she'd been with Ryan for a significant amount of time, but he hadn't realized that she'd been engaged to him.

"And in May I was getting ready for Wimbledon when I got a phone call that told me that Ryan was cheating on me with Hannah Bergmann and if I wanted proof they had pictures," Macy's voice cracked a little and she gulped as she felt her eyes begin to well. She closed them for a second and then continued. "He didn't deny it. I asked if it was true and all he could say is let me explain. I mailed him his ring and I told him that if he knew what was good for him he'd leave me alone or I'd leak the real reason for our broken engagement to press."

"And today was the first time you've talked to him since then?"

Macy nodded. "I used to randomly get questions about him especially because his season was just horrible last year after we broke up. He couldn't get his batting average above .210 to save his life."

"They blame a lot of his problems on Hannah. I think actually read an article saying that if he knew what was good for him he'd get you back without knowing that it was you they were talking about. They actually sent him back to AAA for like three weeks in May."

Nick was a Yankees fan first and foremost. Still it was hard to live in New York and not keep up with the Mets. And it seemed that half of the Mets stories were about how miserable the once great Ryan Camp was.

"And you know earlier you asked me how I met Stella. Well I started being seen all over the place with Ryan at different charity events and stuff during the off-season so my publicist introduced me to Stella so that when I showed up on Page Six there was little chance that I would look like a hot mess." Macy paused and then added. "I never thought my relationship with Stella would outlast my relationship Ryan."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Nick whispered softly.

"It still hurts and sometimes it makes it hard for me to get out of bed, but most of the time I think that there were so many things I learned from Ryan. Plus if I had never been with Ryan I would haven't met Stella and I wouldn't be sitting here now…with you. And I think I sort of ended up better after our breakup. He's being demoted and I'm one of the favorites going in to Wimbledon." Macy smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear with her free hand.

"So I don't want to leave but we're supposed to be at the dress rehearsal in an hour and we've already been over the New York traffic situation so we should probably go."

Nick stood on the corner and flagged down a cab for Macy. "I'll see you in an hour?"

Macy nodded as she climbed inside. "Thank you for lunch. I'm sorry it was so dramatic."

"Hey what's life without a little drama," And then just before the cab was about to speed off he kissed her cheek really quickly and then closed the door and watched her speed away.

- N - & - M -

"So how was lunch with Nick?" Stella asked the moment she saw Macy walk into the lighthouse.

Macy thought about the best way to sum up the lunch she'd just had and decided that there was no way to really just give her one word. "Let's just say I had the best baked ziti of my life. He held my hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye, but then there was the whole Ryan showing up at the same restaurant as us with Hannah."

"No way," Stella had flown to South Florida the moment Zack called her with the news. He said that Macy had skipped practice and wouldn't eat or stop crying. All she apparently would do was lay in bed watching reruns of Mackenzie Falls.

When Stella had shown up and saw just how little and broken Macy was she'd had a hard time recognizing the girl she considered one of her best friends.

Never was she more proud of Macy than when she made it to the quarterfinals of Wimbledon just over two weeks later because she knew how much of a challenge it was for Macy to show up and compete like her heart hadn't been smashed to billions of pieces.

"And the thing is Nick he just sort of handled it. Like it didn't freak him out even though I lied to Ryan and made him think that Nick and I had been secretly dating for months." Macy still couldn't believe just cool Nick had been about the whole thing. She didn't know how many guys would have been that calm.

"You know Ryan was probably insane with jealousy."

"Oh you could see it all over his face. He actually well he asked me to give him another chance. He begged me to take him back. But all I could think was that Nick was in the other room and even though I didn't really know him I knew that I wanted to know him. Does that make sense?"

Stella didn't say anything. She just nodded because she knew exactly where Macy was coming from. It was like no matter what guy wanted her to pick him in the moment it was always hard for her to shut the door on a life with Joe even if Joe was with someone else and she knew that it wasn't nearly as hard for him.

"The venue looks amazing," Macy replied now that she finally had a chance to look around the room. It had only been a few hours since she left to go have lunch with Nick, but the place looked like a whole new venue.

"It was all Grey. You should have seen the yelling he was doing all in the name of my vision." Stella had walked in and found Grey basically commanding the troops to handle things the right way because Stella deserved it. "And while Grey was bitching Keller and Zack were flirting."

Macy glanced over to where Keller, Zack, and Grey were now all talking. She smiled. Both of them had changed for the rehearsal because photographers were coming to take pictures. She was about to comment on Zack and Keller when she saw Nick walk in flanked by Kevin, Frankie, and Joe. He was wearing a pair of khaki slacks and a button down white shirt. She couldn't help but bit her lip a little as she looked at him.

"You may want to stop drooling because Frankie is at the age where he'll comment on things like that," Stella advised her best friend. "Look at my boys dressed like they actually understand what matching is!" Stella joked before making her way towards them to give each of them a hug.

- N - & - M -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOW. TWO UPDATES. ONE DAY. THIS WAS ALL NICK AND MACY BECAUSE IT WAS KIND OF LIKE IT HAD TO BE. THE NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL GET MORE OF EVERYONE ELSE. I NEED ADVICE ABOUT THE BACHELOR/BACHELORETTE PARTIES. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD GO DOWN? THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN. I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS. THEY LITERALLY WERE THE REASON I WROTE THIS SO QUICKLY. IT WAS LIKE I JUST HAD TO GET IT OUT. HAHA. - KRISTINE.**


	8. Chapter Eight

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: BE READY THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR. IT'S LITERALLY ALMOST 5000 WORDS NOT INCLUDING MY NOTES. I TRIED TO INCLUDE A LITTLE BIT OF EVERYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER. SADLY WE DIDN'T REALLY GET ANY ZACK AND THAT MAKES ME FROWN JUST A BIT BECAUSE I LOVE ZACK. HAHA. SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS. IT MADE ME SMILE WHEN I WAS TYPING IT SO THAT HAS TO BE A GOOD SIGN. RIGHT? **

**RATING: PG13**

**DISCLAIMER: THE ANSWER IS STILL NO. **

- N - & - M -

"I used to date Jenny Humphrey," Nick told Macy quietly as they sat down at the large round table that had been setup for the rehearsal dinner.

They'd just gotten done going over the finer points of the ceremony with Father Maxwell who spent half of his time making mostly funny jokes at Joe's expense about how lucky he was to have scored a beautiful blonde like Stella. Nick was happy that Stella had decided to keep the rehearsal dinner an intimate gathering because it gave him another chance to talk to Macy. He also didn't really like most of Stella or his brother's friends. They were all just a bit too Hollywood for his liking. Keller preferred to describe this as painfully out of touch.

Macy looked at him quizzically not quite sure why he had just divulged that fun fact with him.

"I figured since I now knew your most dramatic relationship it was only fair to even the playing field. I date Jenny for a little over six months. The first two were great. The last two were intense to say the least. She's beautiful, creative, and seriously out of her mind." Nick left out the part where Jenny threw a bottle at his head and left a voicemail of her crying on his phone. She was volatile to say the least and he occasionally feared that she might make a voodoo doll of him.

Macy tried to keep her lips from twitching up in a small smile but she couldn't help it. She'd only seen a few pictures of Jenny Humphrey but she had a hard time picturing the two of them together. Nick seemed so down to earth and Jenny looked like she didn't believe in going out in the sun. "How did you two even meet?"

"I'm a big Rufus Humphrey fan. Keller and I went to a small concert he was doing in the Village and she was there. She was beautiful and confident and Keller thought she was great so when she gave me her number I called her. One date led to two. She was successful on her own and well read. I don't know. We oddly worked. That is until I left to go on tour and she basically lost her mind. I think she just had a hard time trusting people."

Nick and Keller had been shocked when a flip seemed to switch and Jenny turned into this oppressive girlfriend who called fifteen times a day and constantly attempted to keep tabs on Nick even though he was busy. The thing that had really broken them up though was when she went on this tangent about how she was pretty that Keller was in love with Nick and that she thought that he would be better off with a male assistant. Once that went down Nick knew what needed to be done.

"And while I wasn't engaged to her I'm pretty sure our relationship was a little more dramatic. Like I almost had to get a restraining order against her."

"So are you saying that my interest in you could be dangerous to my health?"

"Before she went to rehab, yeah it would have been. Seriously I think she would have shown up in South Florida ready to interrogate you. After rehab though she quit using so much eyeliner and went in a much more earthy direction with her new line. I think she's dating a stockbroker now. At least I think that's what Keller said she read in Page Six."

She'd written Nick just once while she was in rehab. She'd told him how sorry she was about the way things had ended with the two of them. She'd apologized for all of the distress she'd caused him. She'd gone on about how she wished that things could have gone differently. And then she'd said that maybe next time they were in the same place things would be okay enough for them that she'd be able to smile and wave across a crowded room and he wouldn't search for a window to jump out of.

"Well…" Macy said because she really wasn't sure what else to say.

"So we're either even now in the dramatic relationship department or you're freaked out and I'm going to regret letting you in on my Jenny Humphrey secret," Nick tried to keep his voice light as though he were sure that everything was going to be okay, but he'd be lying if he'd actually said that. The only person who knew the full Jenny Humphrey story was Keller. He hadn't even told his brothers one because they'd ask way too many questions and two because they'd say something ridiculous that would have either freaked him out more or made him regret telling them in the first place. "If that's the case then let's rewind."

"No need to rewind. We're even. Though my ex is just an asshole and yours apparently would have at one point been a danger to my health," Macy pointed out as she smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Would have been I think is a key part of that sentence," Nick joked.

"Will someone switch seats with me because I'm tired of listening to these two flirt," Frankie announced to the table. He grinned when he saw both Nick and Macy start blushing.

"Frankie leave Nick alone. How long has it been since we saw him smile more than once in the span of an hour?" Joe teased.

"He doesn't even do that during photo shoots," Kevin added.

Nick rolled his eyes. And to think that occasionally he thought he missed leaving with those two.

"Hey you two jokers keep to yourself. No one picks on Nick but me." Keller instructed. "Especially when I'm the one who comes up with original material," Keller chuckled. "Your jokes are so old even Ben Franklin would have thought they were dated."

Nick couldn't help but laugh at the way that both of his brothers jaws dropped just a little. He reached his fist out for Keller to bump.

Keller looked at Kevin and Joe to see if they could come up with a decent comeback and saw that they were both still blinking in surprise that that they had just gotten burned.

"So Macy are you ready for Wimbledon?" Tom asked the young brunette. He was more a golf fan than tennis but had caught the end of her Australian Open match.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said as she gave him a confident smile. If she were still playing doubles with Kara she would have been probably said something a bit more cocky because it was rare that they actually lost. Now though she understood the importance of being humble.

Tom smiled. "It starts in two weeks?"

"Two and a half," Zack answered for her because Macy just knew it was coming up. She wouldn't have been able to say how long it was going to be until a week out. "We'll leave in two weeks though."

"Your coach must not have wanted to let you come to the wedding with it being so close." Kevin pointed out.

"It took some convincing. Mischa knows I'm a big girl now though." 10 years ago she wouldn't have dreamed of being able interrupt training to attend a wedding. She remembered how much convincing it took for Mischa to let them take even a day off when there weren't any big competitions coming up.

"So what do you guys have planned for your bachelor and bachelorette parties," Sandy asked quickly before her husband could come up with another question to ask Macy.

Stella plastered an innocent smile on her face before answering, "Oh nothing too exciting. We're just going to go dancing."

"Same for us. I mean no the dancing but the whole not too exciting thing," Joe replied.

"Oh I'm sure," Sandy said because she'd been young and about to get married once and her bachelorette party had been less than tame. "Just remember that Frankie is a minor," even though she was talking to Joe she said it Nick because she knew he was the only one of her sons who would actually make an effort to remember that.

- N - & - M -

"You're going to be on your best behavior tonight right?" Stella asked Joe. They were standing off to the side while everyone else was getting ready to go their separate ways. "Because you know there are going to paparazzi everywhere trying to get the money shot of us behaving badly."

"You know I'm going to behave. Frankie will be with us remember? That limits where we can go." Joe pointed out. "You're the who is going to be able to go anywhere you want."

"I'll behave. I'm going to dance a little and maybe have a couple of drinks but the last thing I want is took like hell tomorrow. I love you Joe."

"I love you too Stell," Joe replied before gently kissing her. "And I don't even know if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight."

"Neither do I," Stella admitted.

"Let's go Stella! The evening awaits!" Danielle hollered at her soon to be sister-in-law.

"I'll see you tomorrow Joe. I'll be the one in the white dress with the train and the veil."

"And I'll be the one waiting for you," he replied in the lovesick fool voice that he reserved only for her. There had never been another girl that could get him to use this voice. It was only for Stella.

- N - & - M -

"This can't be what we're going to do all night," Frankie moaned when he saw Kevin and Joe set up Guitar Hero. He'd bragged to all of his friends that not only was he going to be a groomsman this time instead of the ring bearer like he was at Kevin's wedding, he was even going to get to go to the bachelor party. He'd been sure it would be something more exciting than playing Guitar Hero. He'd been sure that they would probably go to at least one club and of course they'd be able to get him in because they used to be JONAS.

"Listen Frankie not only are you to young to go anywhere," Joe told his younger brother as he pulled on a guitar. "But there are paparazzi everywhere out there and the last thing I want to risk is to have a picture taken of me doing something stupid so that Stella can wonder if she really wants to marry me."

Frank rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch. He glanced at Nick and wasn't the least bit surprised when he found him writing. He knew it was wrong and that in the long run he might get in trouble but he didn't care. He stealthily grabbed Joe's phone off of the coffee table and texted the one person who would know how to spice the evening up, Pete.

- N - & - M -

"To Stella Malone, proof that occasionally boys do you wise up and choose you," Grey joked before taking his shot like a champ. He immediately motioned to the bartender for another round.

"So Macy it looks like the next wedding we'll be attending is yours," Danielle told her before taking a sip of her blue marlin. "I haven't seen Nick this happy since he won his Grammy and even then I think he smiled what twice?"

"Unless of course Zack and Keller beat them to the punch," Grey's eye twinkled as he pointed it out and they only seemed to twinkle even more when Keller shot him a look that said shut up.

"A toast to Macy, Nick, Keller, and Zack because somehow I've worried so much about hooking them up that I've actually managed to stop stressing and enjoy the fact that tomorrow I'm going to be Mrs. Joseph Adam Lucas." Stella was weepy as she took her shot and cringed when she realized that they'd switched from Jolly Ranchers to straight tequila.

"Am I the only one who's noticed that Grey brought us to a gay club?" Keller pointed out as she sipped her beer and watched two guys do something that didn't quite look natural on the dance floor.

"Hey we both know those are the only clubs I know about in the city and you haven't been the club queen in like three years," Grey pointed out.

Keller couldn't help but shrug. He was right after all. Even when she was the club queen she wasn't going places that she would have taken a bachelorette party to.

"Would you like to dance?" A tall and thin male model type asked Grey.

Grey frowned and shook his head no, "No can do, but if you dance with this beautiful blonde right here you'll be guaranteed a good time."

The model eyed Stella before smiling and shrugging, "You want to dance Blondie?"

"After you Rico," she said as she patted his butt and followed him out on the dance floor.

"See the real reason I brought us to a gay club. Stella can get drunk as a skunk and we don't have to worry about her getting herself in any trouble." Grey replied before sipping his drink.

"You want to dance beautiful," a short raven haired girl with a nose ring and a chest tattoo asked Danielle.

Grey, Keller, and Macy didn't do anything but exchange a surprised look as they watched her join the girl on the floor.

"I have a feeling that tonight is going to be interesting," Macy said to the other two before motioning to the bartender that she was going to need another drink.

- N - & - M -

Nick wasn't sure how he knew that Pete was nearby. He just did. It was like how you can just feel someone staring at you. Well he could just feel that Pete was in the vicinity. "Dude did you invite Pete?"

Joe didn't look away from the screen but said, "No. I'm not as dumb as you guys make me out to be. Why?"

Nick didn't get to finish his sentence though because the next thing he knew Pete was banging on the door demanding to be let in.

Joe paused the game and opened the door. His eyes got big when he saw that not only was Pete standing there but he had a ton of people with him that were mostly girls as well as enough alcohol to stock a bar. "What's up man?"

"Well you said bring the party so I brought the party. That's what up." Pete replied as he walked into the room.

Nick could tell by the looks on his older brothers faces that they had no idea what Pete was talking about. He had a sneaking suspicion that one of his brothers did though. He looked at Frankie and let out a deep sigh when he saw that Frankie was trying his best to look innocent. "Frankie…"

"What?" Frankie asked and cringed just slightly when his voice was a little higher than it normally was.

"You know if something bad happens…and somehow something probably will. But you know that Joe is going to kill you even if Stella manages to kill him first. He'll come back and kill you too." Nick told him and then he went back to writing because he was going to finish this song before the night was over even if it killed him.

- N - & - M -

Macy wasn't entirely sure how it happened but they'd somehow ended up the judges of a drag show. There were other judges in place, but when they realized that Grey, who seemed to be some kind of celebrity here, and Stella were in the house they decided that they just had to judge too. So now she was sitting in the front row with a too drunk Stella and helping them decide what to rate each performance.

So far her favorite performance had been by a heavy set black woman named Venus who did an eyebrow raising routine to the Joan Jett's "Do You Want to Touch Me". By all accounts the crowd did seem to badly want to get themselves some a piece of Miss Venus.

The night took a shocking turn though when three woman in drag that looked suspiciously like Nick, Kevin, and Joe took the stage. They were performed an older JONAS song that the entire crowd seemed to know. Macy wasn't sure how to react. At first she was surprised. Then she was weirded out. And then she was kind of impressed because she wasn't sure how three girls could make themselves look so much like the Lucas brothers. She pulled out her phone and sent Nick a quick text asking if him if there was chance he was moonlighting as a drag performer in gay clubs. She took a quick video of the three of them so that she'd be able to show him what she meant. She couldn't help but laugh when Stella and Grey gave them 10s.

- N - & - M -

Nick was in the middle of watching Joe, and Pete sing Dream On while Kevin played a mean air guitar on top of a table while girls danced in front of them like they were actually listening to Aerosmith when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He instantly smiled when he saw that it was from Macy. His smile turned into a look of confusion though when he read what she'd sent. He read it what had to have been 10 times before replying _No? _at least not that I know of.

And then he saw what he had been afraid of that one of the girls had brought a camera in with her. He hopped up from where he was sitting and motioned to Frankie to turn off the music.

"Hey!" Joe whined in a voice that made him sound like someone at school had just stolen his favorite toy.

"Parties over," Nick stated.

"It's my party and I say when it's over," Joe replied. "Turn the music back on Frankie!"

Nick turned on his heel and shot Frankie a look that said if you turn that music back on you are basically signing your death certificate. "You're marrying Stella in 12 hours Joe. You don't want to screw it up. Do you?"

Joe seemed to sober up in that moment because he blinked a few times and then said, "Parties over."

"Come on dude. The night is still young. Don't you want your last night as a free man to be rad?" Pete pleaded.

"It's over Pete. Thanks for coming out. Have a nice night."

Just as the girl with the camera was about to walk out the door Nick grabbed her camera to see if there were any pictures that could incriminate Joe. He was pleased to see that she hadn't taken any yet so he gave it back to her and said, "You can never be too careful."

"I get it. Nice looking out for your brother," she replied before sauntering out with her friends.

"I'm taking this party to a bar I saw down the block from here. You should join me bro," Pete told Joe as he started to leave. "But you might want to leave the party block at home," he replied as he nodded his head towards Nick.

"Maybe," Joe said even though he had no intention of continuing that party. He knew that if it hadn't been for Nick there was chance he could have earned himself an ass chewing from Stella.

"Dude good looking out," Kevin said as he clapped Nick on the shoulder. "That was definitely a close call."

"There's a reason I'm the responsible one and you shouldn't leave your phone unattended around Frankie." Nick replied as he sat back down and looked at the video that Macy sent him. At first he wasn't sure what he was looking at, but once he realized it he was more than freaked out. He quickly texted Macy back, _the one playing Joe does really look like him when his hair was grown out. _

- N - & - M -

Macy and Keller groaned as they tried to convince Stella to get down from off of the top of a table. She was dancing and singing along to the Lady Gaga song that was playing as if she was Gaga herself.

"I really wish Grey hadn't left us to deal with her alone. He's the Stella whisperer. He always knows what to do," Keller muttered.

"Come on Stell. It's late. You want to get as much sleep as possible for tomorrow don't you?" Macy tried because she for the life of her couldn't figure out what would convince Stella to get off of the table. "Should we try texting Danielle?"

"Between Kevin's snoring and the fact that she did like five shots I doubt she'll hear her phone buzz."

Macy let out a deep sigh. She was tired. Her feet hurt. She was over being sweet so she decided to take a chapter from Mischa's book. "Stella get the fuck off of this table. It's late. We're tired. You're getting married. And you're outfit is beyond wrinkled and I think someone spilled something on your skirt."

Keller wasn't sure if she wanted to cuss, cry, or smile when Stella stopped dancing and climbed off of the table. She was still obviously drunk but at least they'd be able to get her out of there.

Keller didn't motion for them to join her on the corner until she had already flagged a cab down and she had sent the paparazzi in the wrong direction.

They both thought that they were home free when they pulled up to the hotel. And then of course they saw that there dozens of wannabe photographers waiting to get the perfect shot of drunk Stella making her way to her hotel.

"We're here," the cabbie told them as if they were stupid and didn't recognize the hotel.

"Just hold your horses," Keller told him. "We can't bring her up there. Not with her looking like this."

"So where do we take her?"

Keller let out a long sigh and then told the cabbie a new set of directions.

Macy wasn't sure where they were headed until Keller said, "Hey Nick we've got a problem." For the first time in her life she kind of wished she was one of those girly girls like Stella who carried around a mirror to make sure that their makeup wasn't smudged. She couldn't help but wonder just how rough she looked.

"Relax. Nick isn't one of those guys. Jenny's makeup always looked like she didn't use a mirror when she put it on," Keller joked because she could tell that Macy was wondering just how bad she looked.

- N - & - M -

Nick was standing on the corner in a thin t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts when the cab pulled up. He wrapped his arm around Stella's delicate frame and helped her to the elevator. "It looks like you guys had an interesting night."

"Not us. Just Stella," Keller said as she punched the UP button for the elevator.

Macy thought he looked adorable in his pajamas. His hair was even curlier than it normally was. She really couldn't believe she was crushing like this. Even with Ryan when she thought she was in love and ready to marry him she'd never been the type of girl who obsessed over a boy like this. Then again she'd never had a crush on Nick Lucas before. She looked over at him once they were in the elevator and tried to ignore the fact that her heart started beating faster when she saw he was smiling at her.

"I'll put her in the guest bedroom. Will one of you grab a shirt out of my drawers for her to wear?" Nick asked as he carried a basically dead weight Stella to the guest bedroom that he never used. In fact it was used so little that he'd talked with Keller about making it an office for her.

"Can you grab the shirt? They're in the third drawer. I've got to pee." Keller told her before rushing over to the bathroom.

Macy felt awkward standing in the middle of Nick's room. There was more in it than she expected. He had several paintings hanging on the walls. It was obvious that he'd haphazardly made his bed when he got the call. She saw sitting on top of his chest of drawers the dogtag he always wore as well as the platinum band she guessed was his purity ring. She was surprised at just how many shirts he had stuffed into his third drawer. She grabbed one for a bar in Costa Rica that was sitting on top and carried it to the other room.

"I'll just let you help her change," Nick said as he stepped out of the room.

She was surprised to see him still up when she emerged.

"I wanted to let you know that you can have my bed tonight. I'll just sleep on the couch in my studio."

"No. I'll just crash with Stella."

"Have you ever shared a bed with Stella before?"

"No. Why?"

"She's a cuddler and according to Joe she's got a tighter hold than an anaconda. You can have my bed. I sleep in my studio all the time."

Macy hesitated. She didn't want to kick him out of his own bed.

"Why don't you two just share?" Keller asked as she emerged from the bathroom. "Your two grown adults and you have a California king. I'd say could bunk with me Mace, but I've been told I like an impossibly hard mattress and the last thing you want is for it to throw your back out of whack."

Macy looked at Nick and was pretty sure she saw him blush. "I mean I'm okay with it if you are."

Nick wanted to insist again that he was fine sleeping on the couch but instead he said, "Okay."

Keller rolled her eyes as she watched them retreat to Nick's room. Sometimes she wished that her boss wasn't always such a gentleman.

- N - & - M -

Nick wished his heart would stop beating so loudly in his ears as he grabbed a short out of his drawer. He tossed it to her.

"Thanks," Macy replied before disappearing into the bathroom.

He stood beside his bed contemplating whether or not it would be weird if he took his shirt off. He didn't like sleeping in a shirt usually even when it was really cold. It was one of those weird habits you develop over the years. He finally sighed and climbed into bed with his shirt on because he figured he could survive for at least a night.

"I didn't peg you as a Nebraska fan," Macy said as she walked out of the bathroom in the shirt he had tossed her.

Nick gasped a little when he laid eyes on her. Her makeup was smudged a little. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun. And still standing there in his shirt he didn't think he'd ever seen her look more attractive. "Keller and I buy a shirt from every place we go to as a souvenir. My fans found out and they started throwing them on stage. That's why I have so many shirts."

Macy nodded as she climbed into the bed. The sheet was cold on her skin. "Did Joe have as much fun as Stella?"

"Well I didn't have to help him into bed so probably not."

"It was sweet of you to let her crash here."

Nick smiled. "Remember I'm a sucker when it comes to my family."

Macy didn't say anything. She just smiled.

"Night Mace."

"Night Nick," she mumbled as her eyes closed. She was more tired than she had originally thought.

- N - & - M -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHOO! THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER. HAHA. DID YOU LIKE IT? WERE YOU SURPRISED BY ANYTHING? THAT BIT ABOUT THE DRAG QUEEN NAMED VENUS WAS REAL. I REALLY SAW ONE DO A PERFORMANCE TO THAT SONG. THE FEMALE JONAS IMPERSONATORS DID NOT HAPPEN. HAHA. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF THEY EXISTED. TWO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS. PLEASE REVIEW! THEY TOTALLY PUSH ME TO DO AN UPDATE A DAY. THANKS. - KRISTINE. **


	9. Chapter Nine

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IT'S THE MORNING AFTER! HAHA. I'LL WARN YOU NOW THIS ISN'T AS LONG AS LAST CHAPTER WAS. IT'S ALSO MOSTLY A FILLER CHAPTER. STILL I HAVE VERY GOOD NEWS IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. I WAS BLOWN AWAY BY THE RESPONSE FOR LAST CHAPTER. YOU GUYS ARE ALL AMAZING. I REALLY DIDN'T THINK ANYONE ELSE WOULD LOVE THIS STORYLINE AS MUCH AS ME. I CAN'T HELP BUT LOVE ZACK, KELLER, GREY AND EVERYONE ELSE I CREATED OFF OF THE TOP OF MY HEAD. I THINK THEY'RE ALL PEOPLE YOU WOULD REALLY FIND IN THEIR LIVES IF THEY WERE OLDER AND SUCCESSFUL. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I REALLY WORKED HARD TO GET IT DONE BEFORE I WENT TO BED TONIGHT. - KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISLCAIMER: NOOOOPE. **

- N - & - M -

Zack let out a loud yawn as he opened the door to the suite he was sharing with Macy. He wished that he had remembered to put the DO NOT DISTURB sign up on the door. He was surprised when instead of finding an insistent housekeeper he found Grey looking stressed and disheveled. "What's up man?"

"Is Stella here?" Grey asked as he walked into the room. He couldn't help but wonder if he was the only person who understood that Stella was getting ready today and needed to be up already.

"I don't know. I'll check and see if she's bunked up with Macy." Zack knocked a couple of times before cracking the door open. He frowned when he not only did he not find Stella, but he didn't find Macy in there either. And he could tell with just one sweeping look that she hadn't been there since she left for the club last night.

"She's not in there is she?" Grey seriously thought he was going to faint. Of course he'd fucking manage to lose Stella on her wedding. Of course that would happen.

"Do you think they went out for coffee or they crashed in Joe's room?"

"The last thing Macy would have let happen is for Stella to show up at Joe's smelling and looking three sheets to the wind."

"Have you talked to Keller?"

"Not yet I thought I'd check here first." Grey explained as he pulled out his phone. He said a silent prayer that not only would Keller answer but that she would be able to squelch all of his worries.

- N - & - M -

Keller was in the middle of having one of those amazing dreams where it seemed like you didn't have a care in the world when her phone started ringing. She tried to ignore it because she didn't want to wake up just yet. But it just wouldn't stop ringing. She groaned as she slowly sat up and reached onto her nightstand because that was where she normally left it. She frowned when she couldn't find it there. She did her best imitation of a geriatric woman as she climbed out of bed and found her jeans. Just as she as she suspected she'd left her phone in her pocket when she went to bed last night. She checked her missed calls and frowned when she saw that she had two from Grey. She quickly hit redial as she climbed back into bed.

"Hey Grey," she murmured in a voice that was so deep it was obvious she had been sleeping until she heard his call.

"Keller please tell me you know where Stella is."

"Don't worry. She's here with me at Nick's. She was plastered last night and there were too many paparazzi to risk trying to get her into the hotel." Keller explained. "So I brought her back here because Nick managed to find the one neighborhood where you can be hip and famous without paparazzi swarming your block."

"Good idea," Grey let out a deep sigh of relief. He'd been so worried that somehow Stella had managed to get herself into trouble last night. Normally he wouldn't have left her at the club because with Stella you just never know what is going to happen. But then Sal called and he sounded adorable and well he missed his beefcake so he left and he said a quick prayer that Macy and Keller would have the strength and willpower to always have one eye on Stella.

"So I'll go wake the bride up. I don't see how we're going to be able to get her back there without that fueling rumors." Keller replied as she shuffled out of her room and cross the hall where Stella was sleeping in the middle of the bed strangling a pillow for all it was worth.

"Okay here's what we'll do. I'll book a suite across the street. I'll have Zack take the majority of her stuff over there because people won't recognize him. We'll make it seem like they had no idea where Stella was saying and that was why she didn't return to her room last night. How hungover is she?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't actually woken her up yet?" Keller whispered into the phone. She was still standing in the doorway and didn't really want the responsibility of waking Stella up from a mostly peaceful slumber.

"Don't be a chicken. Just do it. I'll text you her new suite. Make sure she has a hat or something on so that the paparazzi won't just happen to catch her walking into the Plaza because we all know that won't look good."

Keller took a deep breath and then said wish me luck before hanging up the phone. "Stella," she replied as she gently shook the blonde. When that only resulted in Stella mumbling something about Joe ruining silk she sighed and then shook her more forcefully. She jumped back startled when Stella sat straight up, alert as though someone had just almost tried to assassinate her.

"Keller what the hell?" Stella groaned. Between her hangover and the sudden movement she felt like someone had just hit her over the head with a bat or something. "Where am I?" She asked as she quickly realized that she wasn't in her plush suite like she should have been.

"Nick's. It's his guest bedroom."

"Nick has a guest bedroom?" Stella asked and then quickly followed that question up with, "Nick has guests?"

Keller chuckled softly. "He does in fact have a guest bedroom, but not really any guests. We've actually been talking about turning it into an office for me."

"Good idea," Stella replied, "And I'm glad that he doesn't let other people stay here or I'd be offended."

"Of course you would. I'm going to go put you on a pot of coffee. You probably should just sit here and maybe not move too much." Keller suggested.

Stella couldn't help but nod and lay back down. "Thanks Keller."

"Don't mention it Stell."

- N - & - M -

Nick was trying his best to keep sleeping. He hadn't really gotten much in the last week since he started unsuccessfully started working on the album. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that there was literally something heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes and peered down and was temporarily startled when he realized that there was in fact something or rather someone laying on his chest. Sometime between falling asleep and now May had decided that his chest was a pillow substitute.

He just stared at her for a moment. She was one of those people who when they were sleeping just looked like they didn't have a care in the world. She was smiling a little but mostly she was just peaceful. Maybe it was his staring at her but suddenly she started to stir. He closed his eyes because the last thing he wanted was for her to know was that he was staring at her.

Macy opened her eyes and thought they were going to pop out of her skull when she saw that not only was she snuggling with Nick Lucas but her head was on his chest. She gulped. She was happy that she had figured it out before he did. She slowly sat up as so not to disturb him. She let out a long sigh. She'd slept better than she would have imagined. She was contemplating whether or not she thought her cell phone had died when she heard him stir. She looked down and bit her lip to resist the urge to smile.

"Morning," he mumbled as though this wasn't the first time something like this had happened to him. At 25 the closest he'd come to sharing a bed with a woman was once when he bunked with Keller and even then it had been for a nap and they'd stayed on their own sides of the bed. Still the last thing he wanted to do was to clue Macy in on this fact. She'd probably think he was weird for being so inexperienced.

"Morning," Macy replied as she pulled her hair back into a messy bun. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah," he resisted the urge to say better than okay actually. Once again the last thing he wanted to do was to freak her out. "You?"

"Yeah. You have a really comfortable bed." She was glad that he had sat up and was facing the wall because he would have seen the how stupid can I be look cross her face once she heard how lame her words sounded.

"Thanks. I bought the mattress off the television. They're not lying when they say it makes a difference," he cringed. Was he really talking about the benefits of his mattress to her?

"Do you think you could maybe call my phone?" She asked when she saw him looking at his Blackberry.

"Sure thing," he nodded before scrolling through his contacts and calling her number. He lifted the phone to his ear. "It went straight to voicemail." 

"That's what I thought. Zack is probably freaking out."

"Here why don't you use my phone to call him. I've got to finish touching up a song I was working on anyway. Plus I need to ask Keller what the game plan is."

"Thanks Nick," Macy replied before dialing Zack's number.

- N - & - M -

Keller smiled when she laid eyes on Nick. His hair was unruly. He was smiling this small smile that she desperately wanted to tease him for. Most importantly she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him wake up looking so at peace. "Looks like somebody actually woke up on the right side of the bed for once."

Nick rolled his eyes. "What are you even doing up?"

"Jeez it's good to see you too," Keller feigned being hurt. "Anyway Grey called because he was freaking out because he had no idea where Stella was."

Nick didn't want to begin to imagine how panicked Grey probably was.

"So it looks like you slept pretty well."

"I'm making progress on the album. That always results in better sleep."

Keller rolled her eyes. "You should really leave the acting to Joe, Nick."

"Okay so I slept well."

"You really like her don't you?"

"She's nice and different," Nick admitted because he knew that Keller would just needle him until she got the answer that she wanted.

"I'm happy you're happy Nick. Everyone has been teasing you about smiling so much but it's a really nice change."

Keller would never admit it but she often worried about Nick. She felt like he kept to himself too much. And she always wondered if part of the reason he didn't interact with his brothers as much as they interacted with his brothers is because he wanted what they had.

She thought that maybe Jenny was the right girl for him. And when she found out that the reason he broke up with Jenny is because Jenny wanted him to replace her she'd been touched but also worried that he would resent her because of it. She was suddenly terrified that she was sabotaging his relationships by just existing.

So yeah she was happy that he'd seemed to find someone who didn't view Keller as a threat. Who didn't seem to think that his success was their success. And even though it wasn't like he'd even known Macy for more than a couple of days but Keller just had this feeling that things were going to work for the two of them. No girl had ever affected Nick this way. Well at least not adult Nick who no longer suffered from constant bouts of puppy love.

"You're looking pretty happy yourself. Who knew you had a thing for not so sarcastic nice guys."

"I know right?" Keller couldn't believe how much she liked Zack. He was the opposite of every guy she'd ever dated before. And maybe that was why even just thinking about him right now made her cheese like she was Steve Urkel.

"Well happy looks pretty good on you too," he joked. "Now I'm going to disappear into the studio for like an hour." 

"Nick please don't start Joe and Stella's wedding day by torturing yourself. We've taken like nine steps forward with you actually smiling. Let's no go backwards."

"I'm actually almost finished with this song. And if you don't get on my nerves then I'll let you listen to it." Nick replied and then he disappeared into his studio.

- N - & - M -

"So you stayed at Nick's place huh?" Zack said the moment he answered the phone.

"How did you even know it was me? It could have been a wrong number and they would have been weirded out."

Zack rolled his eyes, "Stop deflecting. So Nick huh?"

"How did you even know?"

"Grey showed up here freaking out because he couldn't find Stella. He eventually tracked her down by getting in touch with Keller. He passed on the news that you had stayed there too."

"Every paper in New York would have had a horrible drunken picture of Stella running on it's gossip page."

"So did you crash on the couch or something?" Zack didn't think it looked like there was a lot space for visitors at Nick's place.

"Actually," Macy started.

"No way."

"You didn't even let me finish."

"I could tell by the tone of your voice what you were about to say. You slept with him."

"I literally slept in the same bed as him yes. It's not that big of a deal. You and I have shared a bed before."

"Yeah but I have never found myself drooling over you," Zack pointed out.

"It was really not that big of a deal Zack," Macy countered even though as she said it she knew that he was right and she was wrong. It was a big deal. She'd never done anything like that before. She'd forced Ryan to wait six months before she'd been willing to even just share a bed with him.

"We'll agree to disagree. How about that?"

Macy rolled her eyes. "Well I was just calling to make sure you knew that I hadn't been abducted or anything."

Zack smirked. He knew she was getting off of the phone because she was tired of him calling her out. "See you in a little while Mace. I'll bring your phone charger when we meet up."

Macy sighed and hung up the phone. She really wished she wasn't falling for Nick so hard. She felt like she knew so much about him and then at the same time she felt like she didn't know anything about him.

At least he wasn't an immature douchebag like Ryan.

That had to count for something.

- N - & - M -

Nick was in the middle of laying down the piano part of the track he'd been working on when she opened the door. He'd been so hard at work that he hadn't even noticed her until she was basically standing in front of him. He stopped writing and turned off his equipment before pulling off of his headphones.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you I just wanted to give you your phone back." Macy replied as she held it out to him.

"Thanks," Nick said as he grabbed it and set it down in front of him.

"So it looks like you're not as blocked anymore." 

"My muse is definitely back."

"Well good," Macy replied and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had something to do with it. She would have had to be deaf to not hear all of the comments that Stella, Joe, Kevin, and everyone else was saying about how quickly Nick would finish the album now that he'd met her.

"So are you guys headed to the hotel to get ready?"

"Yeah Stella told me to tell you thank you and that she was stealing one of your hats and a pair of sunglasses because she looks rough well at least rough for Stella."

"Stella looking rough could mean that she's wearing something that she wore two times before," Nick joked.

Macy smiled. "Well I should go. Keller went down to get a cab for us."

"She's the cab whisperer. She can hail a cab like no one else." Nick had always been impressed with her ability to convince a cabby to stop for her. "Bye Mace."

"Bye Nick."

Macy was halfway out the door when she stopped because she heard Nick call her name. She turned around. "Yeah?"

"It's because of you," Nick confessed.

"What?"

"I'm not blocked anymore because of you. You inspired me."

And while it wasn't I love you or you're stunning it was probably the most romantic thing a guy had ever said to her before.

When she bumped into Stella in the hallway even Stella in the middle of a panicked I look like hell on my wedding day haze noticed that Macy seemed to be floating on a cloud.

- N - & - M -

"You almost done with the song?"

Nick smiled and nodded. He didn't even ask if she wanted to hear it. Instead he just pressed play. Normally he would have watched her to see if she liked it. Not this time though. No this time Nick knew it was good so he just closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

The moment the song was over Keller said the only thing she could think of, "You're going to win another Grammy."

"You think so?"

"I know so. That was amazing Nick. I mean wow."

"I thought you'd like it."

Keller nodded and was silent for a second. "Don't think I don't know that you wrote it for her."

"It's that obvious?"

"To someone who knows you like me. And well to anyone who actually knows you. Yes. Yes it is. But I think it's sweet."

"I just hope she likes it."

"Nick I realize you're supposed to be three points shy of a genius but you have to be stupid if you don't know she's going to go weak in the knees when she hears this song. And at the rate you're going I'm pretty sure you could just call the album Songs for Macy."

Nick rolled his eyes but didn't try to deny it because he knew it was true.

"Now that you're finished lets get your ass in gear because we have a wedding to get ready for."

- N - & - M -

Stella's jaw dropped when Macy dropped the bomb of where she slept last night or rather with whom she slept. It hadn't occurred to Stella that Nick only had so many beds in his penthouse. She guessed she hadn't really thought about it.

"You two are so going to get married," Stella told her confidently.

"Let's focused on you getting married before you start talking about me marrying your soon to be brother-in-law that I haven't even known for a week."

"I'm actually glad I got trashed now. Okay well I'm not glad but at least something positive came out of it. So what did you have in mind for wedding colors."

"Stella seriously I don't know what I'm going to wear to Wimbledon let alone what I want my wedding colors to be."

"Well think about it because a year from now all anyone is going to be gossiping about is you and Nick and your impending nuptials. I can see it now."

Macy looked at Stella and was slightly freaked out when she realized that Stella wasn't kidding. She could see the wheels turning behind her friends eyes.

Still Stella wouldn't be convinced if she didn't really believe it. And it wasn't like there wasn't a part of Macy that thought marrying Nick Lucas sounded like the right next step for her. And Macy Lucas didn't sound too bad. Right?

- N - & - M -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO THIS WAS BASICALLY JUST A FILLER CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU GUYS AT LEAST ENJOYED SOME OF THE BANTER. I'VE GOT GOOD NEWS. YOU GUYS HAVE ALMOST CONVINCED ME TO AT LEAST MAKE THIS 11 CHAPTERS. HAHA. I KNOW THAT ISN'T A LOT MORE BUT IT'S BETTER THAN TWO. I WANTED TO WARN YOU GUYS NOW THAT I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS BECAUSE I'M GOING BACK TO MY HOMETOWN THURSDAY AND I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL HAVE TIME TO WRITE TOMORROW. BELIEVE IT OR NOT I NEVER HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN WHEN I POST. I'M LITERALLY ONE OF THOSE CRANK IT ONE AT TIME AUTHORS. ANYWAY THE RESPONSE TO LAST CHAPTER REALLY BLEW ME AWAY SO I'M HOPING THAT I'LL BE PLEASANTLY SURPRISED AGAIN WITH THIS CHAPTER. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! - KRISTINE. **


	10. Chapter Ten

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHAT? SHE UPDATED! SHE SAID SHE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO. HAHA. I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO. BASICALLY I'VE CHOSEN UPDATING FOR YOU GUYS OVER GETTING SLEEP BEFORE MY FLIGHT. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS. I THINK IT'S PRETTY GOOD. THERE IS LITERALLY A LITTLE BIT OF EVERYBODY. SO ENJOY!**

**RATING: PG13**

**DISCLAIMER: NOOOPE. **

- N - & - M -

Joe glanced at his watch for what seemed like the millionth time in the last minute. He let out a deep sigh as he ran his hair through his perfectly mussed hair. It seemed like time was moving unusually slow.

"Looking at your watch every two seconds isn't going to make the time go by any faster," Nick pointed out. Just watching Joe pace and look at his watch was making him tired.

"I can't help it," Joe replied as he threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "I just want to be at the end of the aisle already and watching Stella walk towards me."

Before anyone could tease Joe for being sappy and mushy because they were men so it wasn't like they were going to how adorable like a girl would there was a knock on the door. Kevin opened it from his chair.

"Oh good you're all dressed and looking smashing if I might add," Grey replied as he walked into the room. He'd promised Stella that he would make sure that all of the guys would look as if she had dressed them herself. He couldn't have hoped that they would look this dapper already. He was sure their ties would either be out of whack or one of them would have spilled something on their tuxedoes. He was pleasantly surprised.

"It hurts how much you doubt us," Kevin joked as he clapped Grey on the shoulder. "Plus you should know Joe wouldn't have dared let us look less than perfect for his beloved Stella out of fear she'd refuse to marry him."

"I don't doubt you guys as much as I know you guys. How many times has Stella had to change belts and ties on the way to premieres?" He reminded them. "Well I'm going to get back to the blushing bride. Thank you for looking so put together."

"Oh it was all for you Grey. All for you," Joe joked.

Nick couldn't help but think this was the first time in the last half hour the Joe managed to go more than a minute without glancing at his watch. He almost wanted to beg Grey to stay.

Just as Grey was about to shut the door behind him he peeked his head back in and said, "She looks breathtaking by the way."

"She's always breathtaking to me," Joe responded. If he had said that about a lot of girls it would have been a lie. If a reporter had said that Vanessa had looked amazing at a premiere he would have said she always looked amazing even though he'd made the mistake of seeing her early in the morning when her chi was all out of whack. It was terrifying. He'd seen Stella with a stuffy nose, whooping cough, and bedhead and he would say without a doubt that she still was beautiful to him.

"You're a charmer Joe Lucas and to think for a moment I regularly considered strangling you," Grey only half kidded before shutting the door behind him. He could hear the fake gagging sounds Frankie was making even when he was halfway down the hall.

- N - & - M -

"You know I designed this dress when I was 9 years old," Stella told Macy, Danielle, and her cousin Margaret who had only been picked as a bridesmaid because she needed someone for Frankie to walk down the aisle with. Frankie had begged her to pick a famous client like Macy instead of Margaret but she couldn't help but notice the two of them laughing together last night at the rehearsal dinner. Apparently someone did find Frankie's particularly vulgar brand of humor to be charming.

"And even then you probably already had cast Joe as the groom," Danielle said. The first time she met Stella Malone she had been so nervous. Kevin had gone on and on about awesome and funny Stella was. She had been terrified that Stella would meet her and think Kevin can do so much better. But Stella had been everything that Kevin had promised she would be. So much so that when Kevin had asked Danielle to have Stella be one of her bridesmaids she'd said of course. Because who else was going to walk down the aisle with Joe? Vanessa? As if.

"Him or Matthew Lawrence," Stella admitted with a wicked grin. She used to think that Matthew Lawrence was the perfect guy for her. She would go on and on about how awesome he was and Joe would get jealous. It used to make her far too happy. Even at a young age Stella knew how to push all of Joe's buttons…and he knew how to push hers too. "I can't believe I was right."

Grey walked in just as Stella almost started crying. He frowned and quickly rushed to her side, "Listen Stella I'm sure these are happy tears but you don't need to cry right now because we both know waterproof mascara is a hoax."

Stella sniffled and smiled.

"What has her emotional?" Grey asked the other three.

"Marrying Joe instead of Matthew Lawrence from what I can see," Macy joked. "And I'd be sad too except you know Joe is actually considerably more famous than Matthew."

"She's right Stell," Danielle added. "I can't even remember the last movie I saw that he was in."

"Are we really discussing the finer points of Matthew Lawrence's career?" Stella asked and started laughing.

"It's kept you from ruining your flawless makeup hasn't it?" Grey pointed out.

"I just can remember so many times that I was sure this wasn't going to happen. It's hard to believe it's real." Stella confessed. She waved her hands in front of her face to keep from crying. She would die if in every wedding picture she saw her eyes looked puffy.

"Stell you've been with Joe for over two years. You just bought a vacation home together," Macy replied. "What more do you need?"

"For him to slide that white gold band on my finger and tell me that he'll be my goofy fool until the day that he dies," Stella told her. She shrugged as if what more can you expect.

"Well good thing it's time for everyone to take their places then," Mr. Malone told her. He'd just caught the tail end of what his daughter was saying, but he knew that she was just ready to be married even though he was far from ready.

When Joe came to him and asked for his only daughter's hand in marriage he briefly considered saying no. But then he looked in Joe's eyes and realized just how much he loved Stella and he knew that he couldn't say no because once upon a time he'd been Joe.

"You ready Princess?" Mr. Malone asked as he linked arms with his little girl.

"I think you could call that the understatement of the century," Stella joked.

- N - & - M -

"You do realize you look like you raided Grey's closet right?" Keller pointed out to Zack. They were standing in the back of the venue waiting for the ceremony to begin. They'd doubled as Grey's eyes and ushers but with Stella making her entrance any moment now they finally got to pretend they were just normal guests.

Zack rolled his eyes and nodded. "When he showed me what I would be wearing I was just like of course." He'd been expecting a normal tuxedo or even a plain black suit. While the suit was mostly plain he was forced to wear a lavender hankerchief and tie to match the theme. He felt a bit like he'd just been styled by Brad from the Rachel Zoe Project. "I like your dress."

When Keller first heard that she'd be wearing a lavender dress she'd dramatically gagged. And then she laid eyes on the couture number that Stella had picked out for her and she'd instantly regretted doubting Stella for even a moment. It wasn't exactly something you'd ever think Keller would look good in, but she did. "Well while I know you wouldn't exactly pick lavender as a favorite color to wear you do wear it pretty well."

Zack blushed just a little because coming from Keller that was like her saying you look pretty hot right now. He thought about what to say back but couldn't think of anything clever and then the doors opened so instead he just grabbed Keller's hand. And he smiled when he saw her bite her lip and try to pretend that she wasn't blushing.

- N - & - M -

"You look beautiful," Nick quietly whispered in Macy's ear as they waited for it to be their turn to walk in.

"You don't look half bad yourself."

"I was thinking that I'm not a very good dancer but I'd be willing to make a fool out of myself if you were willing to save me a dance." When Nick had practiced this line it had gone much smoother. He hated just how awkward she could make him. He was pretty sure that she was supposed to though.

Macy smiled. "I think that can be arranged."

Neither of them said anything else because it was suddenly their turn to walk in. When Nick made eye contact with his mother he couldn't help but think she was looking at him as if she was planning for what his wedding would be like. And he could tell that she'd already cast the bride as Macy.

- N - & - M -

Joe literally gasped as did many of the people in the room when Stella started down the aisle. She looked magnificent in the gown that she had painstakingly designed when she was 9 years old. Yeah he remembered the day she banged on his door and showed him her design. Even then he believed in her vision. But never had imagined would it look this good.

For the first time in his life he understood why men almost started crying when they saw their brides walking toward them. He understood that it's because you feel like the luckiest man on Earth in that moment. He understood that it's because they feel like maybe they've pulled off this coup and made this girl think he's as amazing as she is.

"You better not make me regret this Joseph," Mr. Malone told Joe in the stern voice he'd never actually gotten a chance to use before. Stella had pined for Joe so long that he couldn't remember anyone other than that Van Dyke character getting even a moment of his Stella's time.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to help Joe and Stella celebrate the choice they've made to enter into holy matrimony," Father Maxwell told the 250 people that had been lucky enough to get invited. "First things first if anyone here has just cause why these two should not get married speak now or forever hold you peace." He smiled and nodded before continuing. "Stella and Joe have decided to write their own vows. Go ahead Stella."

"The first time we kissed we were 7 years old. We had watched some show that would have made our parents furious if they'd had caught us. Anyway we kissed and I remembered thinking I understood what all the fuss was about. I'd kiss other guys later and it wouldn't compare to our first kiss and I thought that was kind of lame. That was my first clue that you were the only one for me," Stella told him. She paused and let out a shaky breath. She should have just skipped the mascara. "I love you Joseph Adam Lucas even though you're a mess who drives me crazy. I miss you when you aren't there. I sometimes miss when you are. Sometimes when you're away on set I put your movies in and pretend you're talking to me. So this is me saying that not only will I spend the rest of my life with you, but that nothing on this planet would make me happier."

Father Maxwell had done a lot of weddings and heard a lot of vows but even he got a little choked up at what Stella had said. He glanced into the crowd and wasn't the least bit surprised when he saw several people dabbing at their eyes. "Joe it's your turn."

"I used to be terrified that you would get famous and meet Matthew Lawrence and he'd be the guy you spent the rest of your life with. I met him once and I wanted to tell him all of these lies about you and I realized that would not only be crazy but you'd find out and probably hurt me," he paused to chuckle and was happy to see that he had made her laugh too. "I'm not perfect Stella. I am a mess. I drive you crazy. I somehow always manage to spill jelly donuts on me especially if I'm wearing silk. I obsess about my hair. I work too much. But you'll never have to doubt that I love you. And I'll be the first to admit your usually right. And I'll be the first guy to say that everyone in here is right, I am lucky to have you. So Stell let's let it be you and me forever."

"Before we exchange the rings I have a few words I want to say about marriage," Father Maxwell replied. "Don't worry I'll make it fast." He smiled as the crowd laughed.

"Marriage is hard. It's maddening. It's combining the wants and needs of two people. It's saying I love you enough that we'll buy a new washer and dryer with the money I've been saving for my new boat. Still it's worth it. Because when a marriage is going really well you can look at that other person and when they look back at you, you know that no one will ever love you more in that moment." Father Maxwell told the audience. "If you understand that marriage is hard then you have all the tools to have a successful one."

"What do you say Joe?" Stella asked her groom. "You still in." 

"As long as you are Stell," Joe told her.

"Okay then we'll exchange the rings, you two will kiss, and everyone get the chance to meet you two as a couple," Father Maxwell replied.

- N - & - M -

"Stella was always the only one who could really get Joe to shut up," Nick told the crowd. "Then again she was the only one who seemed to be able to make him do a lot of things. Lucky for you guys I managed to compile a list."

"Stella was the only one who could get Joe to sing Whitney Houston. She'd get him to sing "I Will Always Love You" and "The Greatest Love of All". She was also the only one who could him to wear this pink shirt she'd bought him when she went to Disney World. She was the only one who could convince him to be Aladdin for Halloween with her of course as Jasmine. Most importantly though she was the only one who could get him out of the house without spending an unusual amount of time on his hair. So to sum it up we all kind of figured that one day this would happen. Well at least we all hoped. We never in our wildest dreams thought it could be this beautiful but it's Stella and Grey so we should have known."

"Stella has always felt like family so it's about time she actually becomes a Lucas. Let's all raises our glasses to Joe marrying the only woman who could make him do anything," Nick instructed the crowd. He glanced at Keller and from the look on her face could tell that he'd done a good job.

- N - & - M -

"Your speech was really good," Macy told him as they swayed on the dance floor. What was only supposed to be a single song had turned into at least three.

"I'm not usually that funny," Nick admitted. "I think Joe and Stella were shocked I didn't just mumble about how right they were for each other before sitting down." That's what he'd done at Kevin and Danielle's wedding.

"I think you're funnier than you think you are. You're just a different kind of funny than your brothers. You may not make people double over from laughing but you definitely make them smile." Macy explained. "And I actually prefer that."

Nick didn't say anything. He just grinned.

"You know you're a much better dancer than you give yourself credit for."

"Not usually. I think it's you."

"Well I'm glad because the last thing I needed was to return to South Florida with my foot in a boot," she joked.

"Don't jinx me," Nick warned her.

She chuckled softly and continued to lay her head on his chest. No wonder she'd decided to make it her pillow last night. It was much firmer than she'd have guessed.

"Hey I don't mean to interrupt this particularly adorable moment but it's time," Keller told Nick.

Macy looked at him quizzically but he just smiled, squeezed her hand, and disappeared with Keller.

- N - & - M -

"Ladies and gentleman, reunited tonight for just one song. I present to you JONAS!" Keller announced in her best emcee voice.

"Once upon a time Stella was in love with another man who wasn't Matthew Lawrence or me. His name was Nick Lachey," Joe told the crowd. "This one's for you Stell."

"All I am, all I'll be," Joe sang into the microphone.

- N - & - M -

Macy knew she was going to catch the bouquet the moment she saw it leave Stella's hands. She wasn't even one of the ones clamoring for it like many of the other single women. Still of course she was the one who caught it. And of course as soon as she caught it she knew he was going to catch the garter. Which he did.

"So I'm going to slip this on your leg and try not to blush," Nick told her as he bent down in front of her.

Macy chuckled at his honesty. "There's no need to blush. Technically we've already slept together."

And of course that really made Nick blush but at the least crowd mistook it as him being just that smitten with Macy.

- N - & - M -

"Thank you so much for coming," Stella told Macy as she squeezed her. "I know that you normally don't like to think about anything other than your upcoming matches so thank you."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Macy assured her. It was true. If she hadn't wanted to come she wouldn't have.

"And don't think I don't appreciate all the help from you Zack," Stella told him as she kissed him on the cheek. "You're one of the good ones."

"He's going to miss you," Stella said as she looked at Nick who was laughing with Joe, Frankie, and Kevin. "You've really brought out a different side of him. I've never seen him dance or smile so much in my life."

"I'm going to miss him too which is kind of crazy seeing as I just met him," Macy confided.

"When you know, you know." Stella told her with a shrug.

"So I'll see you two in about six weeks so you can pick your dress out for the ESPYs. Okay?"

"Definitely."

"And you'll do great at Wimbledon and I'll make sure to send a package of a few things that I think will give you the edge."

"Have fun on your honeymoon Stell. And I'll see you soon," Macy promised before hugging her once more and then making her way over to where Nick was standing.

"I'm just going to go say goodbye to Keller really quickly. I'll meet you out front in five minutes." Zack whispered in Macy's ear before going to find Keller.

"Do you think I could borrow him for a minute?" Macy asked the three Lucas brothers.

"Of course Mace," Joe assured her. "Thanks for coming and good luck at Wimbledon." Joe replied before giving her a quick hug.

- N - & - M -

Nick and Macy stood on the small patio that had been designated for smokers. For the first time that night it was actually.

"So you're taking the Red Eye back," Nick said even though he'd known it since yesterday. Knowing it was going to happen and it actually happening was two different things though.

Macy nodded. "I'm supposed to be on the court for practice by noon."

"Well I'm really happy that I got to meet you Mace."

"Nick I don't want to let this just be an one time thing. I'd like to continue to talk to you. I want to keep getting to know you. And I was hoping you felt the same way."

Nick smiled. "I really do. I hate that we live basically on separate of the same coast. Still no one was being dramatic when they talked about how much happier I've been. You make me smile by just existing."

"Well I'll be back up here in about two months for the ESPYs. I'm going to need a date. What do you think?"

"I think I'll have Keller clear my schedule. She'll be happy too because she really likes Zack."

"He likes her too." Macy told him. "So you, me, the ESPYs, two months. It's a date."

"It's a date," Nick replied and then he leaned down and softly kissed her. What turned out soft quickly turned heated to the point where when they pulled apart her lips were bruised and his were covered with lip gloss.

Macy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I've got to go. We have a car waiting."

Nick nodded and tried to ignore the fact that his heart hurt.

"See you in two months Nick."

"Good luck at Wimbledon Mace."

- N - & - M -

"Is it weird that I'm going to miss you?" Keller asked Zack though she didn't actually make eye contact with him when she said it. Instead she continued to look at the ground as though it were the most interesting thing she'd ever laid eyes on.

"If it is then we can be weird together because I'm going to miss you and your snarky comments." Zack told her. "So I'll be back in two months for the ESPYs. I think you should take me to do all the citified things that you do when you aren't busting Nick's balls or working on your classes."

"Will do," Keller replied and then she kissed him because she'd been thinking he had the most kissable lips since she laid eyes on him. They lived up to the hype she had created for them.

- N - & - M -

"So did you give her the song?" Keller asked. She'd sought Nick out the moment she was done saying goodbye to Nick. She knew he was probably looking forward to leaving now.

Nick frowned the moment she mentioned it. He patted his pocket and found the MP3 player he'd put it on just for her. It was probably the kiss that made him forget. "I completely forgot." 

"Let's go then."

"What?"

"Let's go the airport. You've got to give it to her." Keller commanded. "You say our goodbyes and I'll get the cab."

- N - & - M -

"Listen miss we need to get past security. This is Nick Lucas and I'm his assistant. And Macy Misa is on the Red Eye to Miami and he wrote her a song and he has to give it to her before she leaves." Keller explained in one giant breath.

The woman behind the counter sighed. "Listen I'm not going to give you a hard time and I'm going to print you boarding passes as long as you'll autograph something for my daughter."

"We'll do you one better she's got front row tickets to the nearest concert. What's her name?" Nick replied and then he quickly wrote Maggie a note about how awesome it was that he had a fan like hers and he looked forward to meeting her at his next concert.

"This is my card. Just get in touch with me and we'll set it all up." Keller promised. "Thank you for not making this hard like it always is in the movies."

"You're lucky this is the night shift," she told them. She couldn't contain her grin as she watched them take off for security.

- N - & - M -

"You know I've oddly been craving one of Mischa's protein shakes," Macy admitted as she flipped through the magazine they had packed for the flight.

"That's gross," Zack told her as he frowned. He'd tried one of Mischa's protein shakes just once before he deemed that was more than enough times to know he wasn't a fan.

"They grow on you," Macy shrugged. She literally had had at least 2,000 since going to train with him 12 years ago.

"Is that?" Zack didn't finish his sentence as he squinted to see if he was just imaging Keller and Nick power walking towards them. "Holy shit."

"What?" Macy asked as she looked up and then she too said, "Holy shit."

"Macy I forgot to give you something," Nick replied out of breath as he finally reached her. He made a note to try to exercise more often. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the MP3 player.

"You literally ran here to give me this?" Macy asked in disbelief.

Nick nodded and then sighed. "Listen to it once you're on the flight."

"NOW BOARDING FIRST CLASS FOR FLIGHT 1923 TO MIAMI, FLORIDA. I REPEAT NOW BOARDING FIRST CLASS FOR FLIGHT 1923 TO MIAMI, FLORIDA." The flight attendant replied.

"I'll listen to it," Macy replied and then she quickly kissed him.

"Bye stud," Keller whispered before kissing Zack one more time too.

Nick and Keller didn't say anything or even move until Zack and Macy had disappeared down the terminal. They weren't sure how two people that had just met had changed their lives so much so quickly.

- N - & - M -

The moment Macy was sitting down she popped the headphones in and pressed play on the song. She closed her eyes as she listened to the piano.

_You've been hurt before_

_And I understand if you want to close that door_

_But you've got understand_

_That I really want to be your man_

Zack could tell just by looking at her that whatever was on the MP3 had just convinced Macy that Nick was the only guy for her.

- N - & - M -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I SHOULD BE ASLEEP. I'M ON THE EARLY FLIGHT AND I HAVE TO BE UP IN LIKE THREE AND A HALF HOURS AND I HAVEN'T BEEN TO BED YET. STILL I HAD TO UPDATE. IT'S LIKE I'M ADDICTED. DID THE WEDDING LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS? MAYBE YA'L CAN CONVINCE ME TO UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW BETWEEN ARRIVING IN MOBILE AND GOING TO MY ROOMMATE'S BIRTHDAY PARTY THAT NIGHT? HAHA. WE'LL SEE. IF NOT I'LL GET IT DONE ASAP. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. - KRISTINE. **


	11. Chapter Eleven

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. I MEANT TO HAVE THIS DONE FOREVER AGO BUT I GET TO MOBILE FROM COLORADO ONLY TO FIND THAT MY LAPTOP POWER CORD IS MISSING FROM MY LUGGAGE. THANKS TSA! ANYWAY I HAD TO BUY A NEW ONE AND WAIT FOR IT COME IN. THEN I COULDN'T GET THIS CHAPTER TO WORK NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I TRIED WORKING ON IT. THERE ISN'T AS MUCH NICK AND MACY AS I WOULD HAVE LIKED IT BUT THEY ARE THERE. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS. I ALSO HAVE WHAT YOU GUYS MIND THINK OF AS GOOD NEWS AT THE END. THANKS SO MUCH FOR TUNING IN! - KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG **

**DISCLAIMER: NO WAY. **

- N - & - M -

"Who is he?" Kara asked Macy the moment she laid eyes on her because Macy wasn't smiling or grinning but rather beaming like a fool that had just won the lottery. In all of their years playing together she wasn't sure she'd ever seen Macy look this happy before and that included winning major events and finding out that Ryan liked her, wanted to date her, and then wanted to marry her. Kara had seen Macy after all of those discoveries and she definitely didn't look like this.

Macy rolled her eyes. She hated the way that Kara could always read her so easily. No matter how hard she tried to remain a blank slate Kara had always been able to see through the front she put up. Kara had always been to tell when she was happy, sad, mad, or frustrated. In the beginning it had been unnerving but after years of knowing each other it was mostly just irritating.

"Who says there is anyone?"

"Your face and that grin that won't go away even though we both know I'm irritating you," Kara smirked and quirked her right eyebrow as if to challenge Macy to continue to try and refute what she was saying.

"Maybe I'm just happy to see you. It's been at least a month and a half since we got to visit with each other."

"Mischa says you've looked like this since the moment you returned from New York."

Macy knows she's caught. She thought Mischa had been looking at her a little differently. He'd seemed to also be trying to decipher her ever since she returned. Still she hadn't thought she looked that overtly happy. What did she usually scowl all the time or something?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Macy told her.

"Try me."

"Nick Lucas."

Kara broke out into a huge smile and snorted. "Good one Mace. Seriously who?"

Macy shrugged. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

Kara stared at Macy for a second to see if there was some sort of tell that would give away the fact that Macy was trying to make a joke or pull a fast one on her. "You're in love with Nick Lucas."

"I'm actually kind of dating Nick Lucas. I mean so far it's mostly just been one date and a future date to the ESPYs but he did write a song for me and call me his muse." Macy rambled. "That's practically dating right?"

"Holy shit Mace," Kara said because her mind wouldn't function for her to come up with something a little more profound or even register that Macy had just asked her a question.

"Imagine it being your life," Macy chuckled softly.

"How did this happen?"

"Well you know that Stella was marrying Joe. She kind of set us up. Well not kind of she set us up. And it worked."

"What's he like?" Once upon a time Kara had been a huge JONAS fan and had even bought tickets for one of their concerts. The only reason she hadn't been able to actually go was because a last minute invite to an exclusive tennis tournament.

"He's serious like everyone says but at the same time he's hilarious in this it kind of just creeps on you way. He's way cuter up close. He's shy and polite. He's just as much of a goody two shoes in real life as you read about. He's just great."

"You're in love with Nick Lucas," Kara replied even though she'd already said it and she knew it was kind of like stating the obvious. Still of all the things she'd been expecting for Macy to tell her this hadn't been one of them. The only thing that could have surprised her more if she'd said that she were either back with Ryan or dating Zack. Even she probably really would be less shocked about the Ryan thing because she knew that SOB would regret his mistake sooner or later especially when it started destroying his career.

"I think I am," Macy admitted softly. "Which I completely recognize as being insane because I've only known him a month but I just know that he makes me happier than anything I've ever done before. I didn't feel this way about Ryan."

"I know," Kara had always had this deep feeling that the reason Macy had stuck with Ryan is because things with him were just a little easier. It wasn't like she had time to date and Ryan seemed okay with being on her own terms. Still she wasn't certain of her suspicions until she met and fell in love with Oscar. She'd never seen Macy look at Ryan anywhere near the way she looked at Oscar. She was pretty sure that said something about their relationship.

"I think he loves me too which is even crazier."

Macy had talked to Nick for at least two hours everyday since she boarded the Red Eye. No matter how mundane their conversations were she still found herself relishing them because it gave her a chance to hear his voice and feel like he wasn't as far away as he was.

"Why is that crazy Mace? You are such a catch."

"He's a Grammy award winning musician."

"And you've won every major tennis event there is including the U.S. Open four times. Oh and you're up for the ESPY for Female Athlete of the Year."

Macy didn't say anything because she knew there wasn't an argument she could come up with that would beat whatever argument Kara surely would have at the ready. If Kara hadn't been an outstanding tennis player she would have made a hell o a debater. Seriously Kara had what it took to go toe to toe with the likes of Nancy Grace and Bill O'Reilly.

"So did you invite him to Wimbledon?"

"No," Macy's eyes got big and she looked at Kara like she had suddenly grown a second head.

"Why not? I bet he'd like to come and support you."

"He's busy. He's recording his new album."

"And he could still do that in England. I bet going there would help him since he called you his muse," Kara pointed out.

"It's too soon for all of that." Despite the fact that Macy was telling Kara no she'd be lying if she hadn't thought of it. Still she quickly decided that it was too soon to ask him to fly to England for two and a half weeks to watch her play as though he didn't have something else to do.

Kara thought about pushing the issue further but decided that it would do nothing but irritate her. Instead she decided to change the subject to a more neutral topic. "So are you ready for Wimbledon? Mischa says he hasn't seen you this focused in a long time."

"Before we talk about that let me tell you about the sarcastic redhead that Zack has completely fallen in love with," Macy grinned. She knew that Kara would be surprised when she found out that Zack had fallen hard for a girl like Keller who didn't just use sarcasm but rather breathed it.

- N - & - M -

"So did they like it?" Keller asked Nick the moment he walked in the door.

Nick smiled and nodded. "They think it's going to be a career defining album. They liked every song I brought in."

It took Nick three days to finish eighteen songs including the one he'd given her that he thought were good enough to be on his next album. His record company had been surprised when he sent word that he was pretty sure he was done and that they would like his material. He'd expected them to like most of the songs he brought in, but definitely not all of them.

Keller had been write when she said the album might as well have been called Songs for Macy. Every song was somehow inspired by her except for one he wrote about his family and one he wrote about Keller. Still what probably impressed him more than anything about the songs was the fact that while they were all mostly about her they didn't feel like run of the mill love songs. Maybe it was because he felt things for her like he'd never felt before.

He literally found himself thinking about her all of the time. It was like the simplest thing could make his mind wander to her. He'd see a girl with particularly toned tanned legs and he'd thing about how amazing hers had looked when she walked out of his bathroom in his Nebraska shirt. He'd see a shade of blue and thing that she'd look great in it. He didn't even begin to tell Keller what Macy had done to him because he didn't have a death wish. He knew she'd mock him for months on end if he did.

"I knew they would," Keller told him as she reached up to pound his fist.

She'd listened to the songs after he recorded them in his small studio and even though they weren't the best quality she knew that they were all good. And when he played her the song he wrote for her she'd begrudgingly admit she'd started crying. And not like tearing up but she'd seriously actually cried. He'd written songs for her before and all of them meant something to her but this one seemed to cut her to the core. She'd always kind of felt like Nick was her best friend but this song actually confirmed that he felt the same way.

"What are you watching?" He asked glancing at the television. Normally Keller was a strictly Biography/USA kind of girl. What was on the television looked a lot like ESPN though which he didn't think Keller had ever watched before.

"They're talking about Wimbledon and how Macy will probably just from No. 7 in the world to at least 2 if she wins it like they think she will."

Nick nodded and sat down beside her. He smiled and bit his lip just a little when they showed a clip of Macy's reaction to winning the Australian Open. She was the kind of person who celebrated a bit like a child. She was so happy. You could tell she wanted to cry a little bit. Still what really got him is when she rushed towards the crowd and allowed Zack and Mischa to hug her. He glanced at Keller to see if she had caught his reaction and grinned when he saw that she had been too caught up in looking at Zack.

- N - & - M -

Stella was in the middle of trying to come up with an outfit for Tawni Hart to wear to an upcoming premiere when she heard her phone start to ring. She considered letting it go to voicemail but decided against it because there was an off chance it could be something important. She snatched up her phone, "Hello Stella Ma- Lucas".

"Hi Stella it's Kara."

"Kara," Stella only knew Macy's former tennis partner in passing but in the few times they'd met Stella had grown to like her.

"I hear congratulations are in order. I'm getting a late gift in the mail tomorrow."

"That's not necessary," Stella assured her.

"Yes it is," Kara insisted. "You've found love for Macy. I owe you a million thank you gifts."

Stella smiled because she should have guessed that Kara would call once she found out about Nick and Macy. It wasn't like Kara was still playing and Stella was pretty sure that Kara was fashionable enough to dress herself.

"All I did was introduce them. Believe me Macy can spit game if she wants to."

"Spit game?"

"I've been styling Nathan Scott and he's teaching me all sorts of new lingo."

"I see."

"So I know you didn't just call to thank me. What do you have up your sleeve Kara?" Macy has told Stella on numerous occasions that her and Kara have a great deal in common. The fact that they're both schemers just happens to be one of those things.

Kara couldn't help but smile. She silently wondered if this is what Macy felt like when Kara called her out on things like she had earlier today. She took a deep breath and then she launched into the plan that she had devised after eating with Macy.

- N - & - M -

Macy groaned as she walked off of the plane. She hated how flying made her muscles ache. She wasn't good at sitting still for that long. She shifted her backpack. "Thank god we're here."

"Imagine if we'd had to fly coach," Zack pointed out as he slung his arm around her shoulders. "Or if you didn't have an assistant who made sure we were here early enough to combat the fact that you hate flying with you needing to get ready for the big event."

"I don't know how Mischa shows up the night before it starts."

"He's Mischa. He could handle the flight if he was strapped to the plane instead of it inside it."

Macy chuckled softly. She frowned when the baggage claim area came into sight and she saw that there were several reporters in an apparent frenzy. She figured that someone else must have just flown in to get them so riled up. Maybe David Beckham had just returned from sort of vacation. She started to ask Zack what he thought when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and smiled when she saw that it was a text from Nick. _Please don't be mad. _She wasn't sure what in the world he meant. She was about to text that back when Zack stopped walking. She glanced up at him curiously and saw that his jaw had dropped a little. "What?"

Zack didn't say anything and instead he just pointed to where Keller and Nick were standing and holding a sign that said SURPRISE!

Macy smiled and shoved her phone in her pocket before sprinting towards Nick and jumping in his arms.

Normally Keller would have said something sarcastic about how this was a lame cliché movie moment or she would have gagged at their sappy behavior. This time though she smiled and ran towards Zack and hugged him too.

- N - & - M -

"What are you doing here?" Macy asked once they had escaped the madhouse that was the gang of reporters who all wanted a comment on the little scene that had just played out before them. They were in the back of a SUV that Keller and Nick had secured.

"We had some free time and we thought why not come enjoy Wimbledon. We've never been here without having to play shows or do promotions. It's fun being tourists." Nick had practiced this little speech because he thought that if he said because I can't stop thinking about you no matter what I do and I've missed you more than you could possibly know would freak her out.

"And he missed you," Keller added because she knew that Macy would want to hear it.

Nick blushed.

"I missed you too," Macy whispered as she squeezed his hand.

"So you're not mad?" Nick had been terrified that Macy would be furious about him showing up. Stella had gone on and on about how much it would mean to Macy if he came. She had said that Macy would love to have him supporting her. Still he'd been terrified that she would be less than pleased about his sudden interruption of her life. He was worried that him being here would throw her off her game. He didn't want to cost her this win. He didn't want to make her resent him or seem clingy. He knew what that was like.

"I'm the opposite of mad. I'm so excited." Macy assured him.

"Good because we don't plan on being in your hair. I understand you're here to compete. I don't expect you to be able to hang out. We just wanted to be here for you."

"And I've really found myself excited about this whole tennis thing," Keller added. "I've been watching ESPN. I don't know if I understand the sport but I'd like to."

"Zack can help with that," Macy volunteered him because he'd been unusually quiet. She knew it was because he was just so surprised to see Keller and so happy.

"Yeah I can," Zack said as he was pulled from his thoughts that basically revolved around how happy he was to have met Keller.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Keller told him in a low voice that if it weren't so soft it would have made her blush for Nick and Macy to hear it.

Macy pulled out her cell phone and quickly shot a text to Kara and Stella. It was short, sweet, and simple. _Thanks. _

- N - & - M -

"Is your coach going to be upset about us being here?" Nick asked later as they were sitting on the couch of the penthouse that Zack had rented for their stay. Nick and Keller had rooms at a hotel about ten minute away but both Macy and Zack had insisted that their was plenty of room for them here.

"Probably."

Nick blanched at the thought. He knew how much Macy respected Mischa and the last thing he wanted was for the man not to like him.

"I'm kidding," Macy grinned. "Mischa is so busy with other players here that he probably won't notice until I reach the finals and by then he won't have much room to be mad."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Macy insisted. "Plus even if he was mad I'm too happy to let it bother me. This is almost as romantic as the song."

"Wait until you hear my next album," Nick said before kissing her softly on the cheek. "That song was nothing compared to the album."

"You know Stella is going to always bring up how she was the one who set us up right?"

"Believe me I still hear about things Stella did for me when we were kids. I know how Stella loves to take credit. She claims it as one of her many charms. But you're worth any reminder."

"I'm glad." Macy murmured as she snuggled into him. She relished the way he smelled. It wasn't cologne or deodorant, but yet it was distinctly him. "It's crazy how much I missed you."

"I know exactly what you mean."

- N - & - M -

Nick squeezed Keller's hand as they sat, waiting for Macy to serve. The two weeks since arriving had been crazy. They'd been constantly busy. Nick had managed to find time to meet with a couple of musicians about potentially joining the next tour. Still mostly it had been filling a role he'd never filled before, cheerleader. He'd sat in the stands and mostly tried to make sure that he didn't take away from Macy which was hard but seemed doable. At the first match people had been shocked when they saw him. By this last match, the finals they all seemed used to his presence.

That didn't mean that they hadn't somehow made every paper there was. The day after picking Macy and Zack up from the airport he'd gotten calls and emails from nearly everyone he knew saying that they'd either seen them on television, on the internet, or in a newspaper. Normally he would have been upset because it meant that people were paying attention to him for a reason that he didn't appreciate. With Macy though he loved spending time with her so much he thought the intrusion was worth it.

Nick had never been this nervous for someone else before. He'd been almost this nervous when he won his first Grammy or when he performed at the Kennedy Center. Still this feeling that he was experiencing right now was foreign. His heart was pounding in his chest. He almost wanted to start chewing his nails. All he wanted to do was break all the rules and stand up and yell GO MACY. Instead he sat there squeezing Keller's hand hoping that Macy would hold serve right now and win this match.

He watched as the ball traveled back and forth eight times before finally Macy hit it hard enough that her opponent couldn't return it. Afterwards Macy dropped her racket and hit her knees. She let out a cry that was so animalistic it made Nick travel to a place that a gentleman like himself shouldn't have allowed his mind to go.

He stood clapping and hooting along with Zack and Keller as she spoke to the crowd in the microphone. He couldn't help but notice that Mischa wasn't the type to clap but instead stood there smiling with tears brimming in his eyes. He looked every bit the part of proud father.

"Macy is there anything you'd like to say to the crowd?"

Macy smiled and nodded as she accepted the microphone. "I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out and being such great fans today. I want to especially thank my former partner Kara for giving me the strength to play on my own. I want to thank Mischa my coach for giving me the skills. I want to thank Zack for always sitting in the stands for me no matter what. And Nick and Keller you two are tennis newbies but you being here means the world to me."

"Now go kiss your boyfriend Macy," the announcer instructed as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

And what was really funny is that Macy did just that. She quickly made her way to the stands and planted a hug and a kiss on Nick that was so sweet it was the cover of every story on the event that ran the next day.

- N - & - M -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY. WOW. HAHA. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF AN EPILOGUE? IF YOU GUYS THINK THAT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA THEN I'LL HAVE ONE UP BY THIS WEEKEND HOPEFULLY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYEDTHIS. I KNOW I MADE YA'LL WAIT. I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. WAS IT WORTH THE WAIT? - KRISTINE. **


	12. Chapter Twelve

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO I'VE LITERALLY TRIED WRITING THIS SINCE THE MOMENT I POSTED THE LAST CHAPTER. I JUST COULDN'T GET IT TO WORK. I DECIDED NOT TO WRITE AN EPILOGUE BUT INSTEAD TO JUST GIVE YA'LL A BETTER ENDING. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE OKAY WITH THAT. BE SURE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END BECAUSE I THINK YOU'LL LIKE WHAT IT HAS TO SAY. I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I REALLY HAVE BEEN TRYING TO MAKE THIS A REALITY FOR YA'LL. YOUR REVIEWS HAVE MADE ME FEEL LIKE SUCH A JERK. HAHA. ANYWAY THIS ISN'T THE BEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN. I'LL WARN YOU NOW. IT ONLY HAS A LITTLE BIT OF ACTUAL NACY INTERACTION BUT LOTS OF DIALOGUE ABOUT THE RELATIONSHIP. SO I HOPE YOU AT LEAST ENJOY IT A LITTLE. THANKS. - KRISTINE. **

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH, NO. HAHA. **

- N - & - M -

"Love looks crazy good on you," Stella told Macy before wrapping the petite brunette up in a tight hug. They hadn't seen each other since Stella's wedding day, but had of course talked everyday. Still talking to someone on the phone and enjoying their company in person were two very different things. Suffice to say Stella had been going on and on about Macy's appointment for the last week. It was at the point where Joe jokingly asked if Stella was planning on leaving him for Macy.

"Look who's talking Mrs. Lucas." Macy replied. "The honeymoon was?"

"All that I could have hoped for and more," Stella assured her before quickly changing the subject. "But let's talk about something actually interesting. How are things with my brother-in-law?"

"Well I saw the ratings for his show have been steadily increasing each week so I would guess pretty good. I'm sure Danielle would know more though." Macy replied. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to keep a straight face, but the look Stella shot her in response made it impossible.

"She's been spending too much time around Keller," Stella told Zack and Grey as they walked into the sitting room that was reserved only for high profile clients.

"Believe me if there is someone that would disagree with that assertion it's ole Zack," Macy replied.

Stella glanced at Zack and was poised to tease him, but stopped when she saw the sheepish grin on his face. It had to be one of the most adorable things she'd ever seen. As a result instead of teasing him she just turned her attention back to Macy. "So back to my initial question or do I just need to ask Zack because we both know he'll supply me with plenty of details with about half the lip service."

"Lip service? I didn't know getting married automatically supplied you with the vocabulary of a mother of four." Macy joked because she couldn't help it. So maybe she had spent a little too much time around Keller.

"You see what I've been dealing with?" Grey joked. Just the other day he heard Stella utter the words jiminy Christmas. He'd yet to let her live it down.

"Lots of people say jiminy Christmas Grey. Is it a bad thing that I'm cleaning up my potty mouth. I mean I am considered to be a role model for many fashion forward young girls." Stella explained in a flustered tone.

Macy took her tone as a sign that Stella was beginning to lose her patience so instead of continuing to mess with Stella just because she could Macy instead said, "He's amazing."

Instantly any irritation Stella had felt melted away at those two simple words.

"I feel like I've been cast in some sort of ridiculous romantic comedy without knowing it. He's everything I've ever wanted. He's funny and sweet. He's always present without making me feel like he's clingy. I don't know I haven't even known him two months but I feel like I know him better than I ever knew Ryan." Macy admitted.

In only six weeks Macy Misa had fallen in love with Nick Lucas. The serious kind of love at that. The kind that consumed your life in an intense almost terrifying way. If she was being honest she was pretty sure that she knew she loved Nick Lucas the moment she found him waiting for her in London. Still she hadn't said those three relationship changing words until Nick had awkwardly mumbled them to her first. He'd been just about to walk into the studio to work on a track and instead of just saying miss you and talk to you later like he usually did he instead said, love you. She would swear to this day that she could feel him willing her to say them back and of course she had. She also thought she heard him let out a quiet sigh of relief in response. When people asked if she was excited about the ESPYs she found herself quickly replying yes. The truth behind the answer though was that she excited to see him. The show itself was just like a cherry on top of an already appealing sundae.

Stella opened her mouth what seemed like fifteen times in an attempt to respond to Macy's declaration. Still it seemed like she couldn't figure out exactly what she wanted to say in response. She knew that Macy liked Nick, but she hadn't realized how serious it had gotten in such a short amount of time.

"Imagine what it's like to be me," Macy said when she realized that Stella wasn't sure how to respond.

"Don't leave out the part about him feeling the same way about you," Zack reminded her.

Macy didn't say anything. Instead she just sort of smiled and shrugged in that way that girls do when you say something to them that's true but they don't want to agree.

"You suck," Stella replied flatly as she stood to retrieve the dresses she'd set aside for Macy.

"Why?" Macy asked. Her eyebrows were knit in confusion.

Stella didn't say anything until she had returned. "It took my years to get on the same page with Joe and you manage to get on the same page as Nick in less than two months. You suck."

And because Macy couldn't refute Stella's statement she said, "Yeah but did you almost marry a man that cheated on with a basic cable TV weather girl?"

"That one doesn't work anymore," Stella told her. "But because you're Macy Misa, my best friend, I will still love you despite the fact that you suck. Now what do you think of this dress?" Stella asked as she held out a beautiful navy blue one shoulder evening gown.

- N - & - M -

Keller frowned the moment she walked into the penthouse and found Nick sitting on the balcony. The balcony was reserved for heavy thoughts. Keller had learned this fairly early on their working relationship. The only time Nick ever went out there was when he had something on his mind that he considered to be so big it couldn't be contained indoors. She sighed and grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl that he kept on the counter before heading outside to join him.

Keller didn't say anything when she first joined him. Instead she sat down beside him and just started out at the city that lay before them. She often forgot just how beautiful New York City could be when there weren't horns blowing or people cursing at one another.

"Breathtaking isn't it?"

Keller didn't say anything. She just nodded.

"The first song I wrote for my solo album was written on this very balcony. It took me twenty minutes." Nick told her even though he wasn't sure why.

Keller turned and looked at him for a minute. She tried to read his expression. Usually it wasn't hard for her to put herself in Nick's mind. In fact normally she could guess what he was thinking before the thought even occurred to him. Still right now her powers weren't working very well so instead she said, "What's up?"

"What makes you think something is up?" Nick asked without turning to actually face her. Instead he continued to stare off into the distance.

"Because I've worked with you long enough to know when you feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders." She replied as though it was the most obvious answer in the world and then she added, "Plus you never just sit out here."

Nick pursed his lips and tried to figure out how to word his current issue. Finally he sighed and replied, "I love her."

Keller paused for a moment not sure how to respond to his not so secret admission. She knew he loved her the moment he suggested surprising her for Wimbledon. You see Nick was passionate. Nick was soulful. He was beautiful and unique. He was not someone who surprised people though. And so she knew that there was something about Macy that made him act differently.

"Not to sound crass Nicky but duh," Keller told him and then gave him a gentle shove.

Nick turned to look at her. His face was still a mix of what seemed to be at least 100 different emotions. "No Kell I mean I love, love her. You know that ridiculous kind of love that makes you think if you'd been Rose you'd have died with Jack."

"And this has you in turmoil why?" Keller could understand how this might be a little intense for him. After all she couldn't remember Nick ever even walking within two feet of the word love while in a relationship before. He'd like a lot of girls and even tolerated a few more but never had she seen him fall this hard. But weren't soulful musicians supposed to be good at falling in love? Well it appeared that was another myth she could debunk in the book she always joked she was going to write, "Things I Learned While Working with Nick Lucas".

"Because I'm ready to propose to a girl who I've only known for six weeks," Nick said in such a soft voice the word whisper wouldn't do it justice.

Keller just sat there with a surprised look on her face.

"Now you see what I'm dealing with," Nick joked softly. "This isn't me Kell. I'm not this bold and romantic spontaneous guy. I'm the guy who-"

"Used to iron his t-shirts before I finally convinced you that ironing your t-shirts was weird," Keller completed for him.

"Let the record reflect that it isn't weird it's just an appreciation for looking nice."

"Okay Stella."

"Am I insane?" Nick asked instead of continuing the pointless argument that he would eventually lose anyway because Keller wasn't going to bend. Occasionally he likened fighting with her to fighting with a brick wall except a brick wall couldn't whack you if she didn't like one of the points you were trying to make.

"No you're just in love Nick. It makes you do things that feel irrational. It's the most powerful drug in the world." She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to her. She couldn't help but think this is why they worked so well. Their shoulders were always ready for each other. "On a less dramatic note I have tickets to the Rufus Humphrey show in the village tonight."

Nick didn't say anything. He just smiled. It was like she knew he was going to need a pick me up.

"And tomorrow I'll see if my friend Charlotte can sneak us in to the Tiffany's show room." Keller said because she knew she was going to have to force his hand. Whether he would admit it or not the reason that he told Keller his intentions and desires was usually because he wanted her to help him make them happen. She would harp on and demand things from him until finally whatever she thought should happen happened. And so she was going to make him buy Macy Misa a ring and she was going to help him propose because those were the jobs she did that weren't mentioned in the interview.

- N - & - M -

"Have you talked to Nick lately?" Stella asked Joe as she joined him on the couch.

"Like a week ago for two minutes," Joe replied without taking his eyes off of the screen. "Marty wanted me to ask if he'd been interesting in scoring The Journey the Back."

"That's the World War II one with Chad Dylan Cooper right?" Stella wished she was better at remembering all of his projects but it was nearly impossible to keep them separate. It didn't help that he played almost the same role in all of them. I mean his dialogue and intentions changed, but the fact that he was the complicated good guy never did. It was a typecast that he was trying to break out of but so far hadn't succeeded.

"Yep. But like I said it was only for two minutes. Why? What's up?" Joe asked because Stella rarely just asked about people. She wasn't the type. If she asked about someone it was because she wanted to know something specific.

"Oh no reason," Stella said innocently and then motioned to the basketball game he was watching, "Is that Nathan Scott's team?"

"Yep he's already put up 18 so far."

Stella looked at her husband blankly. The only reason she even knew one of the team she was watching was Nathan's team was because she'd seen him.

"He's got a lot of points so far," Joe explained.

"Ah I see."

"So let's see you saw Macy today which must be the reason that you are asking about Nick because no matter how much you love my younger brother you don't love him enough to just ask if I've talked to him recently."

And to think people occasionally thought Joe was the oblivious one.

"Macy's in love with him."

"I was hoping that was the case because he's in love with her too."

"How do you know?"

"Because he just sounded different. Nick normally sounds overwhelmed and a little tired. Instead he said he'd think about the job and asked if we wanted tickets to the U.S. Open. It's obvious."

Stella mulled over Joe's explanation before replying, "He could just be happy with the album. That could be why he was unusually chipper."

"Chipper?"

"Don't you start too," Stella warned. She wasn't sure where this new blasted vocabulary was coming from but the last thing she was going to put up with was being mocked for it…again.

"I know Nick. This didn't sound like a Nick who was pleased with his album. This sounded like a Nick who felt like he had things in his life that were more important than his music. The only version of him that could be is one that is in love. It's rather simple Lucas logic," Joe joked.

Stella just sat there for a second just half listening to the game before suddenly reached over and whacked Joe.

"Ow," Joe yelped. "What was that for?'

"If you hadn't taken a million years to realize that I was the only girl for you Nick could have been happy sooner. Imagine how many Grammy's you've cost him."

"Macy was still engaged this time last year and Nick won like three Grammy's last year," Joe pointed out.

Stella shot him a look that said do you really want to fight me on this.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm a fool," he said because he'd known Stella long enough to know when it was better to just concede defeat. "At least I eventually came to my senses before Matthew Lawrence could show up and sweep you off your feet." Joe said before softly kissing her on the cheek.

- N - & - M -

The reason Nick loved Rufus Humphrey was because he wasn't one of those guys who only made music because he wanted to be famous. He did it because he genuinely loved playing. If there was one thing Nick was certain of it was that one day he wanted to be like Rufus. He wanted to be that chill guy who could tell you a story with just his voice and his guitar.

"Nick," Rufus said in that tone of his that could make you feel like you were his oldest friend as he reached out to shake the younger man's hand.

It had been awkward for a while when Nick and Jenny broke up. Rufus had really enjoyed talking to the young musician who had helped him gain an ever larger fan base. Before Nick Lucas started mentioning that Rufus was one of his influences he'd been one of those obscure artists that hadn't been famous in years. Afterwards though his career had catapulted to the point that clubs had started calling to beg him to play. Still he loved his daughter and was no longer sure what to make of the boy who had so easily broken his daughter's heart. It was Keller who told him the truth about what had happened. And what most people didn't know was that it was because of what Keller told him that he finally forced Jenny to get help.

"Amazing set Rufus," Nick assured him.

"You should have told me you were here. I would have called you up and we could have played a couple of songs together."

"Exactly why I hid in the back," Nick told him with a wry smile.

Rufus nodded. When he first met Nick he was surprised by the young man's poise and his desire for privacy. It seemed almost all of the famous kids in his generation were obsessed with gaining as much fame as possible. Nick seemed to be more interested in just making good music. "Where's Keller?"

"Talking with Dan by the bar," Nick pointed to where they were standing. He could remember a time when Keller's world revolved about the sexy and brilliant Dan Humphrey, her words not his. It seemed that she had fallen harder for Zack than she'd ever be willing to admit. The evidence lay in the fact that she hardly reacted when Dan crossed the crowded bar to say hello.

"Serena mentioned you have a new muse who is supposed to help you sky rocket up the charts." Rufus rarely kept up with who was dating who. That was Lily's job. When his stepdaughter mentioned Nick though he couldn't help but actually pay attention.

"It's amazing how many people know when I swear we haven't even said much of anything about each other."

Nick had been in a couple of relationships that captured headlines and America's interest. The most recent had been Jenny. Even then most of the stories were just about how two people as different as them could work. And honestly now looking back he wasn't sure how they ever had. There had been another relationship that he shared with a bleach blonde pop princess that had earned a lot of headlines.

"It's written all over your faces. Believe me I know a thing or two about this. I am a father after all. I can still remember the first time I saw the look you have right now on Dan's face."

Nick wanted to challenge that he had a look but he knew it was true. The other day he looked at himself in the mirror and realized that he'd suddenly found himself grinning almost all of the time. Always serious Nick who had to be cajoled to smile now did it without realizing it. He was just grateful that Keller had resisted teasing him for it.

"It'll make your music better," Rufus told him in a tone that said I've been there, done that, and can promise you I'm right. He could still remember the first song he wrote after meeting Lily the first time. It was unlike anything he'd ever written before.

"It already has."

"Well take it from a man who took almost two decades to realize that the first person who really makes you a better person is the one you should spend forever with. Make her yours before someone else can come and steal her from you."

"Will do," Nick assured him. He resisted the urge to tell Rufus that he was thinking about proposing to this girl he'd only known for six weeks. Still something in Rufus' eyes said that if he had dropped that bomb on him Rufus would have clapped him on the shoulder and ordered a beer to celebrate.

"So you seemed completely oblivious to Dan Humphrey's charm," Nick pointed out later as he waited for Keller to use her cab hailing charms.

"We were just talking about this new book we both read," Keller shrugged.

"Yeah and two months ago you would have been going on and on about how brilliant Dan is while we waited for the cab."

"Well…"

"Just admit it's because you've only got eyes for Zack."

"Maybe it has a little bit to do with that." Keller admitted reluctantly.

Nick laughed. "If I didn't know better I would have thought Dan was flirting with you."

"He was not."

"You are so into Zack."

"What is with you talking an extra from Saved by the Bell?"

"Mock me all you want but you have it bad for Zack."

"And your evidence for this is?"

"Because I just told you that Dan Humphrey was flirting with you and you didn't even kind of have a fan girl moment. Your I could care less attitude says it all."

Keller sighed because she knew he was right. Damn no one he got mad when she pulled this kind of crap on him. "Let's just focus on you and Macy right now. Once we've handled you two then we can analyze my relationship with Zack all you want."

"On a side note I had a strangely paternal conversation with Rufus that was deeper and more insightful than any conversation I've ever had with my own father."

- N - & - M -

"Hey," Nick whispered in the phone even though he wasn't sure why he was whispering. Something about Macy just made him talk softer.

"I was hoping you'd call," she admitted as she turned her television on mute. What she didn't say was that she'd almost called him at least a dozen times in the last hour alone.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"What are you doing?"

"I just got home from the Rufus Humphrey concert. I'm sitting on my couch drinking a bottle of water and wishing that you were here already. How's California?"

"It's good. Stella has developed this weird habit of talking like a 1950s housewife."

"Joe mentioned that the other day when we talked. "

"Other than that it was a pretty good distraction from tennis. I did have a crowd of paparazzi ask me where you were tonight and why you didn't join me in California." Macy didn't have all that much experience with paparazzi. When you date another athlete who isn't like one of the best in the game most people leave you alone. The only time she ever really dealt with reporters were after matches and when she'd visit Ryan in New York. Even then those were actual reporters and not paparazzi. This whole paparazzi thing was a little weird but Zack handled them pretty well.

"I'm sure Keller will tell me all about it in a couple of days when it makes the gossip magazines."

Every time Keller popped in at her favorite bodega for an empanada she returned with a magazine that professed all of the latest on "NACY". Nick would always roll his eyes and point out that no one knew more about Nick and Macy than her and Zack, but that didn't stop him from quietly allowing her to regale him with whatever story the paparazzi were reporting.

"Was the concert good?" She'd only recent started listening to Rufus Humphrey but could understand why Nick looked up to him as an artist.

"Yeah it was your usual Rufus show. Side note I think Rufus' son Dan is jealous is of Zack."

"Isn't he a semi-famous author?"

"Yeah who Keller had been into for years. Seriously Keller liked Dan before she ever met him. But tonight she was just whatever about talking to him even though Dan was trying to hard to make her hang on his every word."

Macy couldn't help but smile. "Well I'm glad to hear that because Zack is pretty crazy about her."

"I'm crazy about you," Nick admitted. He was glad that no one else was in the room because he could only imagine their reaction. Keller would have been all like you're so whipped already or something crass like that.

"Well that's good because I've been thinking about how great kissing you is going to be basically 24/7."

Nick smiled and licked his lips unconsciously. "Thanks now that's just another thing I'll obsess over until you get here."

"Maybe I can come early." Macy suggested because she honestly didn't know if she could last another two weeks without seeing him.

"You should know those five words have just made my night."

"They're better than Rufus' show?"

"More than you can imagine."

- N - & - M -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER EITHER. THE NEXT ONE FOR REAL WILL BE. AND IT SHOULD BE POSTED FAIRLY SOON BECAUSE I HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO WRITE. IT SEEMS COMING BACK TO COLORADO WOKE MY MUSE BACK UP. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. IT WAS DEFINITELY A FILLER. I THINK YOU'LL ALL LOVE WHAT I HAVE UP MY SLEEVE FOR THE NEXT ONE. I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT THERE DIDN'T SEEM TO BE ANY OTHER WAY. YOUR REVIEWS HAVE LITERALLY MADE ME FEEL LIKE ONE OF THE WORST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD BECAUSE I TOOK SO LONG TO MAKE THIS A REALITY. I HOPE THAT THIS AT LEAST SORT OF MADE UP FOR IT. I LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER? WHAT DID YA'LL THINK ABOUT KELLER FORMERLY HAVING A CRUSH ON DAN HUMPHREY? HAHA. HE IS TOTALLY HER TYPE. ALSO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO I HAVE IN MIND FOR ZACK AND KELLER. LET ME KNOW. OKAY WELL I'M LITERALLY GOING TO GO AHEAD AND STARTING WRITING THE FOR REAL FINAL CHAPTER RIGHT NOW. YA'LL ROCK. - KRISTINE. **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS I THINK THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THE WHOLE STORY. I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ENJOY IT. YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AMAZING FOR TUNING IN FOR EACH CHAPTER AND REVIEWING. THANKS AGAIN. - KRISTINE**

**RATING: PG**

**DISCLAIMER: HAHAHAHA. STILL SADLY NO. **

- N - & - M -

"Wow," Nick whispered when Macy emerged from the bathroom wearing the one shouldered navy dress that looked like it was made for her. It hugged every curve in such a seductive way even Grey would have been forced to temporarily drool over her. He could only imagine how pleased Stella would be when she saw pictures of Macy from tonight.

Macy blushed and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. She had never been good at looking sexy. Doing the Maxim photoshoot had been a semi painful experience for her. It wasn't until the photographer allowed her to act goofy did she really allow herself to just let go. Somehow while she was making fun of herself she actually allowed herself to come across as the seductress that the photographer and Maxim seemed to think she was. "You don't think it's a little much?"

"It's perfect." Nick assured her.

"Come stand in front of the fireplace so I can take a couple of pictures of you two," Keller commanded. She'd promised everyone that she would send pictures.

"We aren't going to prom," Nick reminded her as he went to stand in front of the fireplace.

Keller put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that said do I look like I feel like putting up with your lip.

"It isn't like either one of you actually went to a prom," Zack pointed out as he walked into the living room. He froze momentarily though when he laid eyes on Macy. He'd been on the phone with a sponsor when Macy had tried the dress on. Even though Stella and Grey had gushed about how amazing she looked he hadn't realized she would look this beautiful. And honestly the way the two of them were standing there it did kind of look like they were just a few years late for their senior prom.

"You didn't go to prom either?" Macy asked in surprise.

Nick shook his head no, "It was in the middle of our European tour. Why didn't you go?"

"They don't have prom at elite tennis academies. We don't even have a graduation either though." Macy explained. Some people would have thought that must have sucked, but then she explained all of the other things they didn't have to do either and suddenly going to prom and having a graduation didn't seem so important.

"So then you two stand pretty and look good for the camera. It's not like you aren't used to taking pictures," Keller instructed. She waited until they had complied and then she kept taking pictures until Zack reminded her that there was a limousine downstairs waiting for the couple.

"I'm pretty sure the spots are never going to leave my eyes," Nick complained as he blinked several times hoping it would help to correct his vision.

Keller rolled her eyes, "I think you'll survive." She walked over and fiddled with his tie before quickly running her fingers through his curly hair. "Have fun."

"Will do," Nick resisted the urge to say Mom because he didn't feel like getting punched.

"You've got everything right?" She asked in reference to the contents of the small black box that Nick had taken over two hours to pick out.

Nick didn't say anything. Instead he just smiled, nodded, patted his breast pocket twice and then quickly squeezed Keller's hand.

"Have fun and remember to mention us in your victory speech," Zack replied before gently hugging Macy. The last thing he wanted to do was somehow cause her dress to look less amazing. With his luck Stella would find out and be on the next flight to South Florida to kick his ass.

Macy started to ask how he knew she was going to win, but stopped because she knew he was just going to give her one of his all knowing because I'm Zack looks. "Will do."

Once they were gone Zack turned to Keller and said, "So you've had six weeks to prepare for what I think should be one of the most epic dates of all time. What do I have to look forward to tonight?"

"Do I look like the type to ruin a surprise?" Keller asked with a grin. "I hope you got plenty of sleep last night because we aren't coming back until we've watched the sun rise."

- N - & - M -

"So first things first Macy what are you wearing this evening?" Nico Harris asked the beautiful brunette.

"It's Marc Jacobs," Macy had started to write this detail down on her hand in the limo but Nick had stopped her and promised that if it looked like she couldn't remember that he would jump in and save her.

Nico looked her up and down and gave her a wink of approval. "It isn't fair that a girl who can play tennis as great as you also has such amazing style."

"I've got a confession to make. The credit for this look belongs to Stella Lucas. She is my fashion savior."

"Stella Lucas, that's your new sister in law right Nick?" Nico asked Nick who up until this point had played the role of supportive date. Still America wanted Macy's diligent date involved in this interview.

Nick smiled and nodded. "Going on two months now."

"How does it feel to be Macy Misa's date? I know there a lot of guys out there, me included, that are completely jealous of you right now."

Nick glanced at Macy and reached out to grab her hand before answering. "I definitely am a lucky guy. Not only is a Macy great tennis champion but she's just an awesome person. So I'm not going to let this interview become about me because tonight is her night."

"You're up for Female Athlete of the Year which must be awesome," Nico said.

"Yeah when my agent called and told me I literally was so shocked that I told her to stop lying." It wasn't until Zack actually googled it and showed it to her on the computer was she willing to believe that she wasn't being punked.

Nico chuckled. He frowned when he saw that he was being motioned to move onto another athlete. "Well good luck Macy and thank you for taking a moment to talk with us."

"No problem Nico and let me just say you are doing such a great job. Kenny Mayne you better watch your back," Macy joked before grabbing Nick's hand and moving down the red carpet.

- N - & - M -

Zack glanced around the bar that Keller had dragged him into. It had taken at least thirty minutes for them to get to what he could only describe as a dive bar. "Not to sound like I'm not excited to spend tonight together but is there a reason that we traveled 30 minutes to come to this place?"

Keller didn't blame him for being confused. From all outward appearances there didn't look like there was anything impressive about this bar. In fact there was one a half a block away from the penthouse that looked almost exactly like it. Still there was a reason that she brought him here and she wasn't about to ruin that surprise for him. "You'll see. I promise."

Zack nodded and decided to trust her even though he wanted nothing more than to pose the question again.

"WELCOME TO MCCLAREN'S! HOME TO THE BEST TRIVIA BOWL IN THE COUNTRY!" A raven haired, tattooed waitress announced to the crowd who all responded excitedly.

"A trivia bowl?" Zack asked her in surprise.

Keller smirked and shrugged, "Don't judge it until you've tried it." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to an empty table towards the front.

- N - & - M -

"Honey I'm home!" Joe called as he hug his coat up on the coat rack that Stella demanded they use. "Stell?" He called out when he didn't hear Stella laugh in response as was their usual tradition.

"In here!" Stella yelled from her spot on the couch.

Joe walked into the living room and found Stella sitting on the couch with Grey which was not unusual. What was unusual though was the fact that they were watching what appeared to be ESPN. "Is this ESPN?"

"Yep," Stella replied without looking up from her phone. Her fingers were flying as she rapidly texted someone.

"And you two are watching ESPN because?"

"The ESPYs," Grey and Stella replied simultaneously.

"Oh."

"You just missed Nick and Macy," Stella said as she continued to gush to Macy about how great she looked.

"They looked phenomenal," Grey told Joe before he asked the ridiculous question as to how they looked.

"Of course they did. You styled them and you're the best in the business." Joe assured Stella before he kissed her on the forehead. "Plus you've got the brilliant Grey assisting you."

"What no kiss for me?" Grey pretended to pout.

- N - & - M -

"When I was asked to present an award I demanded that it be with Macy Misa," Andy told the crowd as he slung his arm around her slender shoulders. "You see Macy and I have known each other for a very long time."

"I've known him since his first U.S. Open," Macy explained. "And this year we're both going to win it."

"Three weeks from now if Macy proves not to be the next Miss Cleo remember I was not the one who made the prediction," Andy joked.

"Hey The people in this category want to be just like us."

"They want to be households name with hot significant others?"

"Something like that," Macy confirmed.

"Hey this is the decade of the tennis player. I married a swimsuit supermodel. Every time I've seen you since Wimbledon it's been a picture on a magazine cover with a certain musician. This is our time," Andy declared.

Macy laughed. She knew the people in the box were not pleased that they had gone so far off script, "Now who is being a prophet? And the nominees for Best Breakthrough athlete are…"

- N - & - M -

Okay so Zack had to admit that this trivia bowl stuff was actually a lot more fun than he had originally anticipated. He was surprised to find that he actually knew more of the questions than he would have guessed. While not exactly a dumb jock Zack had never taken much pride in learning anything other than playbooks in his life prior to working for Macy.

"Don't think I don't know that you're totally having fun," Keller smirked as she motioned for one of the waitresses to bring them two more beers. She had a feeling that a guy as competitive as Zack would enjoy something like this. It wasn't exactly the coolest thing she did when she was a partier but still it was one of the things that she really loved.

"Okay you caught me. It's pretty fun. Where did you even hear about this?"

Keller paused because she wasn't sure whether or not to tell him the truth. The first person to invite her to McClaren's for trivia night had been Dan Humphrey. He'd complained that his usual partner was moving to Crete for a fellowship and invited Keller to fill his spot. The partnership only lasted about six weeks because then she went on tour with Nick and he allowed the new book he was working on take over his life. She wasn't sure why because it wasn't like Zack would know that before him she'd been madly in love with Dan Humphrey but instead of telling the truth she said, "A friend of mine used to come here all the time and invite me." It wasn't a total lie but every girl knows that omissions are still lies.

"Well I'm glad this was our first stop," Zack whispered into her ear. He managed to resist the urge to smirk at the way she shivered ever so slightly at the sensation of his warm breath on her skin.

Keller started to say you haven't seen anything yet when she heard someone call her name. She glanced over her shoulder and cringed when she saw Dan walking towards her with a scotch in his left hand. She always used to joke that you could take the boy out of private school but not the private school out of the boy. "Dan," she said as she stood to hug him.

Zack couldn't help but notice that the sudden presence of this Dan guy had changed Keller's demeanor. She almost seemed on edge.

"I was hoping to run into you here," Dan said as he sat down in the empty chair to the right of Keller's so that she now sat in the middle of him and Zack.

Keller smiled and nodded not sure what to say. Why is it guys never seemed even kind of interested in you until you were completely unavailable to them. It was like the moment that your life didn't revolve around their existence they were willing to actually make you a priority.

"Hi I'm Zack," Zack replied as he reached out to shake Dan's hand.

Dan glanced at Keller as if to ask if he should care who Zack is before actually reaching out to also shake Zack's hand, "Dan." A moment later he added, "Humphrey."

An awkward silence fell over the table as Zack tried to figure out how this date had suddenly gotten so weird. And then it hit him. The reason Keller was being all strange is because she had something with Dan. Whether Dan was an ex-boyfriend or just a guy that she had had a crush on wasn't clear. What was clear though was that once upon a time Keller had been interested in him. "Listen Kell I forgot I had to make a phone call. I'm just going to step outside." Zack replied as he stood up from the table. He even pulled out his phone to help illustrate his point.

"Zack wait," Keller said as she reached out to grab his arm to stop him.

Zack didn't say anything. Instead he just gave her a look that said don't worry I'm not going to go anywhere. He squeezed her hand really quickly and then he left.

"Was I interrupting something?" Dan asked the moment that Zack was out of earshot.

Keller looked at him. To think this was one of the smartest people she knew. "Yeah you sort of did. Actually no you straight up did. I'm on a date. That's my boyfriend well we haven't actually called each other that but he's definitely a guy who puts up with my snarkiness and calls and texts me all the time. He also didn't suddenly start paying attention to me once I no longer hung on every word he said."

Dan's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I'm sorry not only for ruining your date, but for not acting on this thing between us sooner."

"You're one of the good ones Dan but let's not pretend it wouldn't be over before we even really gave it a shot if we were to ever actually try to make a run at this." Keller replied as she stood up. She bent down and gave him a quick hug. "Plus we all know you're just too sophisticated for little old me."

"I am so not pretentious," Dan countered.

Keller laughed as she backed away. "You caught that dig, did you?"

Dan didn't say anything instead he just waved goodbye.

Keller let out a sigh of relief when she found Zack sitting outside on the curb. He was fiddling with his phone, but he definitely didn't appear to be making a phone call like he' claimed. "That must have been a short phone call."

Zack looked up and smiled weakly, "Something like that."

"I used to be in love with him." 

"I know."

"But I told him that he interrupted our date and that you were my boyfriend or at least the guy who put up with all the bullshit that comes from being with me. I don't like him anymore. I was being weird because it was kind of like what are the chances."

Zack stood. He was now actually grinning. "You called me your boyfriend."

"That's all you got out of that?"

"No but it was the best part of that mini monologue."

"Well I mean you are right?" She asked in a voice that she wanted to sound confident but she knew that it sounded a little weak.

Zack didn't say anything. Instead he closed the small distance between them and kissed her softly. "Of course I am. Why else would I put up with all your sarcasm."

- N - & - M -

"And the winner for Female Athlete of the Year is…" Nathan Scott paused as he opened the envelope. He read the name and smiled. "Macy Misa!"

Macy's face lit up in surprise. Even though everyone had been convinced that she was going to win the award she had been sure that it would go to the Olympic softball player that had announced her retirement earlier this year. She hugged Nick tightly and felt the urge to cry when he whispered just how proud he was of her before bustling up to the stage.

"Wow," she breathed into the microphone. "My assistant said he knew that I was going to win this tonight and I should have listened. I would have actually written a speech." Macy paused and looked at the award again before continuing, "The first person I have to give credit to for this award was Mischa Tetrov who believed that at 13 years old I had what it took to be a great tennis player. For twelve years he has been more than a coach to me and for that I'm eternally grateful. Then there's Kara who was the best doubles partner a girl could ever have and who deserves half of this award. Not only because of what we accomplished together but because she pushed me to accomplish more. Zack you've been with me through all of the hard times since I went solo so that has to count for something. And you have been my rock. I better hurry this up before they start playing that music. Thank you Stella for not only styling Nathan and I for this event but for being an amazing best friend. Two months later I still smile when I think about you finally being Mrs. Lucas. Thank you Keller and Grey for supporting two people that are very important to me. Thanks Mom and Dad for supporting my goal and loving me unconditionally. And finally I have to say thank you to Nick Lucas who has proven to be the most supportive boyfriend a girl could ever ask for. I love you all." She held up the award one more time and blew a kiss to Nick before walking off the stage with Nathan.

- N - & - M -

"Would you do something like that for me?" Stella asked Joe as she dabbed furiously at her eyes. Of all the speeches she'd been forced to endure while waiting for both Nathan and Macy's categories that had to be the sweetest. But maybe she was a little biased.

Joe pulled her close and whispered, "Of course I would."

"Did you see Nick's face?" Grey asked as he held his hand over his heart. "He looked so touched."

"Is it selfish that I want to take credit for that magic?" Stella asked.

Joe chuckled. "If it was anyone but you I'd say yes, but because it's you the answer is of course not."

"And with that I'm headed home to my beef cake because you two are being too cutesy for your own good. Seriously I thought the honeymoon phase ended once you came back to your real lives," Grey joked. "Seriously you did great with both Nathan and Macy. They were the best dressed stars on the carpet. I'll see you tomorrow morning when we attempt to keep that Annie Wilson from dressing like she's Nicole Richie pre-Harlow. I am so thankful we don't have to worry about Nick spending time with that type of girl anymore."

- N - & - M -

"Where are we?" Macy asked as she peered out the window trying to see if there were any clues. It would have helped if she actually knew her way around New York.

Nick didn't say anything. He instead he just smiled and grabbed her hand.

Macy wanted to ask the question again and point out that she wasn't exactly good at surprises. It wasn't that she didn't love them as much as she was too impatient to wait for them to be revealed. She managed to take a page from Stella's book and remain quiet instead. She kept silent even when they sat down on a bench in the middle of a park. Even though she wanted to say well this is strange.

"This is my favorite place in the entire city," Nick told her quietly. "Whenever I need to escape I come here."

Macy nodded but wasn't sure what to say to that. These were times when she wished she was one of those girls who understood concepts like flirting and mascara.

"I know you're thinking okay and we're here why?" Nick told her. He turned so that he was looking her right in the eye. He'd practiced this moment at least fifteen times every day since he purchased the ring. "I've never brought anyone here. Not ever Keller knows and Keller knows everything. You're that important to me."

"Oh Nick…"

"And well what I'm trying to say is that I love you Macy Misa," Nick knew his voice was quivering so he took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves.

Macy stared at Nick in confusion. She started to say that she loved him too but was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She pulled it out to silence it but stopped when she saw who it was calling. "It's my Mom. Do you mind?"

Nick wanted to say um well yeah kind of but because he was Nick and a total gentleman he said no not at all. He sighed as he shoved the black box back into his pocket. The moment was ruined. He'd just have to wait.

It took Macy all of 10 minutes to talk to her Mom, but by the time she was done she sensed that something was different. "I'm sorry about that. It's just my Mom is always in bed way earlier than this so I know she was calling to talk about the ESPYs. She said she thought you were just the cutest thing she's ever seen and she can't wait to meet you."

Nick smiled and linked arms with Macy. "Sounds like a plan to me."

- N - & - M -

"I hate that you have to go," Nick told Macy as they stood in the parking lot. It seemed that this was their relationships second home.

"I'll be back in two weeks for the U.S. Open though. It'll be like Wimbledon all over again." Macy promised.

- N - & - M -

"You didn't do it did you?" Keller asked once Nick returned to the penthouse. She hadn't been able to go with them because she had an exam that day. Still she'd told Nick to handle his business that morning before going to class.

Nick sighed. He knew Keller was going to be upset with him. Still he didn't think proposing in an airport parking lot right before Macy was supposed to hop on a plane was the most romantic thing in the world. "I'll do it after the U.S. Open."

"See I'd be okay with that but if I have to wait for you to propose then you'll be all moody and I can't deal with that. We have a meeting with producers tomorrow but it looks like we could fly down Thursday." Keller suggested as she flipped through her day planner.

"Are you being serious right now? I can't tell."

"Listen I've never suggested we do something that isn't in your best interest except for that one time I wanted to try that pizza challenge. I'm going to book the plane tickets. You are going to figure out you're speech. We are going to do this."

"But…" Nick started but he somehow couldn't come up with an excuse.

"You see even you know this is a spontaneous but good idea."

Nick sighed.

"And the best part is I'll be there to make sure that you go through with it." Keller told him with a smile. She was already dialing the number for Delta to book the tickets when she patted him on the shoulder.

- N - & - M -

"Anna called while you were in the shower. She wanted to know if you wanted to go to Esteban's with her for thirsty Thursday." Zack told Macy as he sat on the couch watching Dan Humphrey be interviewed about his new book. "Did you know who Dan Humphrey was?"

"Yeah vaguely," Macy said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Kara loved his first book. Let me guess Keller spilled the beans about digging him."

"It was a little more awkward than that but basically yeah." Zack didn't feel like reliving the awkwardness of that moment. "So are you going to go with Anna?"

"I guess. I have really been craving plantains lately. I think it's being away from South Florida that caused it. Should I change?" Macy asked as she motioned to her short grey shorts and long sleeved navy t-shirt. She definitely wasn't wearing a Stella approved outfit.

"No. You look fine and Anna didn't sound like she'd gotten dressed up."

"Okay well then I guess I'll go. You want me to bring you anything back?"

"Yeah bring me back some plantains would you? I think you're right about the being away from South Florida thing." Zack would have joined them but Anna was the type who got handsy when she drank too much. Plus she'd said to him on several occasions that if he was down for a NST hookup that she would totally be into having one with him.

"See you in like an hour," Macy promised. "And don't think I'm not going to force you to expound on how exactly you became acquainted with Dan Humphrey's existence."

Zack was sitting on the exact spot on the couch ten minutes later when the front door opened. "Did you forget your purse or something?"

"Actually I forgot my heart," Keller said even though she knew it was so ridiculously cheesy that she almost wanted to mock herself.

"What are you doing here?" Zack jumped from the couch and crossed the room. They'd been texting earlier that day but she hadn't said a word about a last minute trip to South Florida. He was pretty sure he would remember something like that.

"Doing this," she whispered before kissing because if she was going to be cliché then she was going to go all the way.

"Where's Nick?"

"Outside. We apparently managed to just catch Macy before she went for plantains or something like that."

- N - & - M -

"So you're probably thinking that I'm a lot more spontaneous than I made myself out to be when we first met," Nick joked as they stood awkwardly on her front porch.

"Something like that."

"Macy it took Joe two decades to show Stella just how much he loved her. I don't want to make that same mistake. Not when I know that what I'm feeling isn't about to change. So what I'm trying to say is I know we've only known each other for two months and we live on separate ends of the same coast. I haven't met your parents. We've only been on one date that was even remotely normal. All of this is crazy and spontaneous and basically the opposite of a decision I would normally make but I want to spend forever with you. So what do you say, will you marry me Mace?"

Macy gasped. She couldn't believe he was proposing to her when she was wearing an old pair of shorts and not a stitch of makeup. And he was right. It was all crazy but she knew everything he said was right. "Yes," Macy said as tears poured down her face.

"Yes?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Macy told him. She couldn't help but notice that his hands were shaking as he slid the gorgeous ring on her finger.

While it wasn't that long ago that Ryan Camp was proposing to Macy and it was a lot more like the movies she couldn't help but think that was better. It was slightly awkward and Nick rambled a bit, but it just proved how badly he wanted her to say yes.

"Thank god," Nick whispered as he quickly wrapped her up in a kiss. "It would have really sucked to have to awkwardly spend the night down here if you'd said no."

"The other night after the ESPYs were you trying to?" Macy asked as she remembered just how slightly awkward Nick seemed to be in the park.

"Yeah but I think this proposal was a little more us. Don't you?"

"Definitely," Macy agreed.

- N - & - M -

"Hi I'm Tawni Hart and you're watching This Week in Entertainment where we catch you up on everything you've missed." Tawni smiled and paused before introducing the lead story. "Two weeks we brought you the story that Grammy award winning musician and all around All American stud Nick Lucas was engaged to marry his girlfriend tennis superstar Macy Misa. Well in honor of that bit of news we thought we'd present you a list of reasons we'd kill to be Macy Misa Hollywood edition."

Annie Wilson smiled in the camera, "Because she's got one of the hottest bodies I've ever seen. Plus she's naturally tan. It's completely unfair."

Portlynn dramatically flicked her hair over her shoulder and then said, "Let's go with the fact that she's been a millionaire since she was 17. I repeat 17!"

"Because she has one of the best assistants on the planet. Seriously there is no one on the tour with an assistant like Zack!" Andy told the camera. "Love you Mace and congratulations!"

"Stella Malone is her personal and on call stylist," Sharpay pretended to pout before laughing. "Oh and her best friend. How can you not be jealous of a girl who has the hottest stylist in the business right now?"

"And the final reason we would kill to be Macy Misa well not only is she predicted to be number one on Maxim's Hot 100 list, but she gets to marry Nick Lucas and just won the U.S. Open." Tawni whined to the camera. "So Macy Misa while we congratulate you on your recent victory and engagement we just want to say you suck because you have to be the luckiest girl in the world."

Nick rolled his eyes at the segment that Keller had forced him to watch. "I think I'm the luckier one."

"You are so lucky I'm in love too or I'd probably have strangled your lovesick ass to death by now," Keller was only kind of kidding. "So back to the wedding plans what do you think of doing a Christmas in Montana wedding."

"Christmas in Montana?" Nick asked skeptically.

"Yeah think about how magical it would be. Plus you're "NACY" so it isn't like you could have some normal church wedding. America expects surprises."

Nick couldn't refute that one. "What did Macy say?"

"She said as long as you were done then we could go ahead and book it."

"Well I guess Christmas in Montana it is. As long as it ends with Macy being mine forever I'm up for anything."

- N - & - M -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO? HAHA. WHAT DID YOU THINK? THAT WAS A REALLY LONG AND KIND OF EPIC CHAPTER. I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO BREAK IT UP INTO ONE MORE SO I PUSHED ON THROUGH. I TRIED TO OFFER A LITTLE BIT OF EVERYTHING. I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY OBSESSION WITH DAN HUMPHREY WAS. HAHA. I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOU WHAT GUYS THOUGHT OF THIS. DID IT END THE WAY YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD? I'M NOT SURE WHEN I'M GOING TO WRITE FOR THIS FANDOM AGAIN BUT I HOPE YOU'LL KEEP YOUR EYES POSTED FOR THE NEXT TIME I ATTEMPT TO TACKLE THE EPICNESS THAT IS NACY. THANKS SO MUCH FOR TUNING IN AND REVIEWING. I LOVE ALL OF YA'LL! HAVE A GREAT THANKSGIVING! - KRISTINE. **


End file.
